Thee Underground
by omnenomnom
Summary: "Weapons and Meisters are evil. They burn our crops, ransack our cites, and steal our children. If one is seen it must be reported for immediate termination." Every word holds true in Maka's mind, until one night she meet a white haired boy who pulls her into a life she had stolen from her long ago. When the rest of the world had let you down, welcome to Thee Underground. AU/SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**Kay. Hi there, new readers I'm Om. And to old readers, welcome to my new story! Some of you may be new to my writing and that's okay but I have an odd style. To old readers, I'm glad you followed me from "til death due us part" I am truly honor and hope not to let you down. Okay well you know how I am with these things. Read and review. I don't own.**

_Do not go gentle into that good night_

_Rage, rage, against the dying of the light._

Maka's Pov

The walk home after school is never a good one. Field hockey practice got out late (again) and I'm carefully stalking under the street lights. I cling to the beam of radiance shifting my eyes with every movement from the shadows. My hand gripped around the pocket knife I always carry in my pocket.

Mom said Denver used to be a really safe town, every once in awhile a tourist got robbed but that was about it. But, that was before weapons and meisters. I can't ever believe in a Denver where I didn't have to constantly be on guard on the short walk from the school to my house.

I flip out my knife when a sound shuffles behind me. The sound came from outside my circle of light and I stand in the middle back to the pole, waiting for another sound. A small moan of pain echoes through the empty street.

My judgment is skewed, someone is hurt and it's in my nature to help them but that means leaving the safety of the street lamp. I wrestle with myself, the human side appealing to my heart, my survivalist instinct appealing to the mind. Against my better judgment I stalk silently out into the dark. My mother always said I never listen to the sensible side.

My eyes adjust to the dimness as I look back regretfully to the lamp_. Maybe I can just walk back, maybe I imagined the sound. _As if to push me on I hear another cry imitating from anominous ally to my left. _Why is it always a dark ally, really how cliché._

Nevertheless, I push on crouching low by the wall before peeking inward. A single bulb above a dingy restaurants back door, lights the space. Garbage litters the ground, and a cat takes off scared by my arrival. I see no cause of the sound and back away. _I guess I did imagine it._

Before I can truly put any distance, I hear it again, this time much weaker. I rocket back into the ally my knife raised high. No one meets me or shouts, it's just silence. A whimper of pain comes from in the dumpster next to me. With a fast push from my toned arms pushed back the lid.

I am momentarily knocked back by the stench of rotten Tai food. I carefully scan my surroundings before turning my back and peeking in the giant trashcan.

A teenage boy is lying there partially covered by garbage and slime. His jeans are ripped and red seeps through from a cut on his thigh. A black and yellow jacket did little to protect him from the gashes crisscrossing their way across his chest. His arm is turned backwards at an odd angle, most likely broken.

When I reach his face I'm so shocked I almost let go of the lid. His teeth are razor sharp, fitting perfectly between each other. White hair is held back by a headband that has risen up revealing another gash on his head with a splinter of bone sticking out.

I reach out and touch his skin and he shies away in response. G_ood he's alive_. I jump in the dumpster sinking up to my ankles in god knows what. "My name is Maka and you are dangerously injured. I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the hospital." He mummers but makes no objections.

With a strong heave I lift him onto my back. His arms hang over my shoulders staining my white school uniform with a brownish red. I thank god for my legs toned by hockey or I would have crumbled to the ground after just a moment of the boy's dead weight.

I trudge back to the street trying to remember the way to the city hospital. I hear a grumble on my back as the boy regains consciousness for a moment. "What did you say?"

He's quite for so long that I almost think that I imagine the sound. "Where are we going?" His voice is deep and scratchy as he whispers in my ear. I pick a direction and start running knowing that with the boy I'm a perfect target for any Weapons lurking around.

"To the hospital, you're badly injured." I feel him squirm slightly before he can let out his last sentence before drifting back into unconsciousness. "Not hospital, anywhere else."

"What? Why not?" I wait for an answer but his breathing levels. _Crap what the hell am I supposed to now?_ I stand under a light while weighing my options. _I could take him anyway but he has his reasons for not wanting to go. I could take him back and pretend it never happened… Yeah right. I guess I have no choice._

I turn the other direction making my way towards my house. There's just nowhere else that I can take him that's close enough. My breathing deepens as we round the corner of my street. I haven't seen anyone on the empty streets and jump the gate. The front light is on and I start to think up a story to explain everything.

I step in crying ready to spin my beautiful web. "M-mom…mommm? MOM!" _Da fuck is she?_ A white piece of paper rest on the counter, "Went to Rome, be back whenever. Don't forget your pills."

_Oh how lovely. Why does she get to jet off to random places and I don't? Life would be so much easier with a regular mom._ I begrudgingly stomp up the steps to my room, lay the boy on the bed, and slam the door to the room. _Oh, she leaves but manages, of all things, to keep me drugged up._

I sigh but throw back the pill anyway. They're for anxiety. I had been taking them ever since I could remember. Except for one day, when I was four. It was on one of the rare times my mom took me with her. We were in Singapore, the bad part of it.

She had left for the night and I was getting ready for bed. Habitually I got out the bottle and shook out a pill. The bottle only had one left in it and my mom and I we going to go out tomorrow. _I'll save it until then. Mom won't have any fun if I'm all scared. _I slip the pill back in the bottle and go downstairs to lock the door.

The ally outside was filled with trash and blood. My mom had broken up a lot of fights down here hoping that they wouldn't wake me up but they always did. I twitch the lock hearing the bolt close shut. I do a quick check out the window to make sure no one was there.

Two men sat around a small stick fire sharing a can. They were smiling at each other and telling jokes. Out of nowhere, a sick tentacle covered beast dropped down from the building stabbing them through the chest. The men fell dead to the ground, their faces frozen with fear.

Out of their bodies rose two glowing spheres. The beast snapped its head around and I ducked below the sill before it saw me. Breathing hard I looked up again, just in time to see the beast swallow the orbs whole. I ran upstairs to my room and hid under the covers.

When my mother found me she asked what happened. She asked if I took my medicine and I blushed as I said no. She said that I saw a hallucination because I was so stressed and never to skip a pill again. To this day, I have taken them every day, right on time.

I step out of the bathroom in my soiled uniform. The boy shifts in the bed and I walk over cursing myself for not tending to him sooner. I pull the remains of his tattered jacket and shirt off throwing them into the laundry pile.

His cuts have stopped bleeding but desperately need to be cleaned. I run back to the bathroom grabbing warm water and a rag before returning to his side. I dab at the wounds cleaning out the dirt and puss.

I dab at the cut on his thigh through the hole in the jeans before turning to his face. The blood has dripped down and now covers half his face. It's a morbid sight. I get new water and gently clean the blood away. I clean the cut but every time I think I've gotten it all more blood flows out. _He needs stitches._

I nervously pull out my old sewing kit. The needles are sharp and have never been used. I thread through a thick black string. The gash on his chest and head still flow heavily and he's paling from the loss of blood. The needle is light in my hand as I place it to the skin on his forehead.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._The needle slides smoothly through his skin and he doesn't as much as twitch. I tie of the end making an X pattern across his skin. I clip of the edge and the bleeding has stopped. Encouraged by my success I turn toward his chest.

The wound here is much bigger and deeper than the one on his forehead. With deft hands I sew through the tougher skin and muscle. With one last pull I tighten the end before clipping it off. The bleeding has stopped but the job is rough, crooked and jagged from where the needle ripped the skin or I had to avoid the bone.

His chest rises evenly as I wipe away the blood. I soak the rag before rubbing the dried blood from his skin. I drop the rag when I finish. There is something strange about this boy, other than the fact I found him in a dumpster. I feel a call to grab his wrist and wait for him to do something. It tickles at the back of my mind, teasingly within reach.

I open my eyes looking at the moonlight filtering in. When I was little I used to think there was a man in the moon and every night he would smile down on me, wishing me a good night. So silly, a moon with a face. Something reflects the moonlight beneath me and I look down. The boy has opened his eyes…and they are a deep blood red.

_Rebel, Rejoice_

_We are free with choice._

_When the rest of the world has let you down,_

_Welcome to Thee Underground!_

**Well dear readers how did I do? Send in any questions you may have I promise to answer them all. The poem at the top is an exert from Dylan Thomas's "Do not go gentle." As for the bottom…it has its place.**

**Hearts,**

**Om.**

**P.S. Updates will be every Wednesday and Saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! You kept reading! Which means I actually posted this? Sweet well I'm glad you liked it enough to keep with it. My post date will be once a week on Saturday unless I have major interest in which case it'll be more often. And curse you all I couldn't wait until wednesday! RxR! I don't own**

**Alice: Sorry there shall be no heavenly intervention.**

**Party Foul: So simple, so inspiring.**

**Pineapple: When I first read that I thought it said Gold. Lol thanks both ways.**

**Lialane: I am actually a fan of your razors edge. Glad you like mine.**

**Akira: Honor of being my number one. I will remember yours forever (Tearfull emotional speech) thanks.**

**Warning : MATURE LANGUAGE. There no now bitching at me later.**

**Soul's Pov**

My chest aches against a cool washcloth. The water relieves the tiny prickles of fire sparking around my nerves. The world is black and I wait for control of my vision to return. How did a cool guy like me get stuck in this situation? I feel my eye twitch and I try to open them again.

Looking up, I see a simple white ceiling with a fan shakily spinning around. My head feels like it has been smashed with a sledgehammer and more than likely, it was. A girl stands with her hand on the edge of the bed, looking into the crazed eyes of the moon. Blood is dripping down its teeth again, signaling another night of madness.

I shift looking up at her when the moonlight reflects off my crimson eyes. Alerted to my consciousness the girl looks down. Her emerald eyes burn into with questions. Instinctively I shoot forwards trying to propel myself away. Within one step my face meets the cold floor and a roaring pain shoots through my body.

"No! Don't move, you'll rip the stitching!" I feel her soft hands on my shoulders before I roll away. From this distance I can see the whole of the girl. She is thin but toned, with her hair raised in childish pigtails. Kneeling on the spot where I had just lain she stares confusedly at me.

I hear a small drip as liquid hits the floor. I jerk trying to locate the sound but all I can hear is my own heavy breathing. I hear another splat and feel liquid hit my hand. I carefully lift it up inspecting the red stain. My chest still burns and I look down to see a sewn up scar crossing its way from my left shoulder to bottom of my right ribcage. More blood drips sluggishly down to the floor.

My vision blurs as my arms start to shake. They give out and I feel myself start to fall. My face jerks forward just inches from the ground. I'm staring into the worn wood panels when she speaks from behind me, her soft hands holding my bare shoulders.

"What did I just tell you? Damn, you're stupid." She lifts me gently into the bed covering me with a blanket. "Damn, you're strong. You sure you're not a dude under that pretty little plaid skirt?" I laugh as her eye twitches. I rest my eyes for just a moment when I hear her shuffling next to me.

"MAKA CHOP!" I snap my eyes open and see a heavy book firing straight for my face. Instantly my arm shoots up stopping the tome just an inch above my nose. "Why do you have a copy of War and Peace?"

"Wha- how did you do that? Even the football players can't stop my infamous Maka Chop?" Her eyes flicker as she carefully sets the book on the night stand. "I like to read, it's a classic."

_Who reads War and Peace for fun? She must be insane._ "Well then you should know that saving the people you're trying to kill is a very counterintuitive." I chuckle as I lay helplessly in bed. _Hell, if I'm going out might as well do it with style._

"What are you talking about?" Her emerald eyes pale he face making her appear almost ghost like in the moon. "I found you in a dumpster and took you home. I wasn't the one who did this." I tense. _Fuck, dad is going to be pissed when he finds out I involved a norm. Well shit, I'll just give her some tea and that will be the end of that._

"Yeah, someone hurt you really bad. I bet it was those damn Weapons and Meister." I start when she mentions weapons. Fuck, doesn't she know.

"Hey could you reach in my coat pocket? There should be a bottle of tea in it, I'm kinda thirsty." She nods and walks across room picking up my jacket, well what used to be my jacket. _Damn, that was my favorite one._ While she's gone I bite under my nail.

"Here you are. Can I get you anything else… uh?" She pauses with her hand held awkwardly out while she struggles for a name. I close my eyes until she leans over me to check my breathing. My eyes shoot open casting a burning gaze. She jerks back but I slide my hand onto the small of her back. Toying with the hem of her tank top, I send up a seductive smile, watching her stare at my teeth.

"My name is Soul Eater, but you can call me Soul. "I pull her toward me and press my lips against her. I slide my tongue through her lips twisting myself with her for only a moment. "That is if you can remember. Besides Weapons aren't so bad, take it from me." I feel the Tea do its work and my eyes start to droop. She goes to respond but her shocked look fades as she sits on the side of the bed. I spit out the last of the crunched up pill before my eyes shut. I feel the weight fall on top of me as she lies on my chest before the drug takes full affect.

~~~ The Rebellion Lives On~~~

When I wake up I'm lying in my bed back at Dad's house. The silk sheets slip smoothly over the wound on my chest, scratching gently. I wince as the door jiggles and someone walks in the room. "Dr. Crona. It's nice you see you?" The pink haired girl walks in wearing a white coat over her black dress.

"Good to see you too. I heard you had an eventful night last night." She scratches something onto the clip board before yanking back the sheet. I cringe as cold air hits my bare skin seeping through my jeans.

"Shit Crona, I'm naked under here. You know the rule if my clothes come off then so do yours." I wiggle my eyebrows and she sighs. **Hey dumbshit! I'm here too! Don't Fucking hit on me!**

I sigh as the little black man shoots out of Crona's back smacking me on the head. "So you still got the brat with you?" **Who do you think you're calling a brat short stack!** Crona pulls back the black man and he proceeds to hit her. **And you, you ungrateful little twerp. You would be nothing without me!**

"Ragnarock stop, that hurts. Please do pull on my cheeks, if you pull on my cheeks I can't talk." I laugh at the Weapon and Meister pair. When we first came to the public eye the government was in an upset. All the adults say that it was a dark time for us. Discrimination, murder, eventually being hunted, they even say that we used to have a school where we were taught to be even stronger than we are born. But all that's gone.

Crona was the first one to get caught from the first gen of us. Despite the genocide of our people they decided to take some in for testing. After years of development they were able to transplant a boy into the body of a Meister. Ragnarock and Crona were that pair. However, when we had built up enough people for a force we took over and found them. Ever since then they have been the resident doctors.

"Well anyway what did you do this time Soul?" Crona ask in a monotone voice, her soulless eyes staring at me but somehow through me. **Yeah fuck twat! Did you get your sissy ass beat by a bunch of girls again?** I growl as I remember last week when my dad sent me out to recruit a pair of demon guns. Before I could get a word in they laided me out on the pavement.

"Well, you little troll, as it happens I was minding my own business last night. BlackStar and I went club hopping and these lovely young ladies came up to talk to us. One left with him and I was making my way out with the other when their hood-rat boyfriends came looking." Crona looks blankly at me waiting for me to continue.

"That's it." Ragnarock reaches out stabbing my chest with his fist sending waves of shock through my body. "You stupid piece of shit why did you do that!" _Even shouting hurts._ ** Well it defiantly isn't painted on so then how did you get it.**

"I told you I got jumped or are you just too brain dead to pay attention." My voice echoes through the dark checkered room. Every breath is a chore but hey, gotta keep up appearances you know. ** Coming from the douchebag who's been out for 2 days!**

"S-sorry to interrupt you guys but, Soul he means the stiches. They're near perfectly executed. And, when they brought you in you were already cleaned up. I-I can't handle it when I don't know what's happening!" She squirms back and forth and Ragnarock is banging her on the head calling her a wimp. _Two days huh?_

"Oh, it was a norm. Girl found me and brought me to her house; fixed me up. Funny she hated weapons, bet she would die if she knew. She won't remember anything though; I got some Tea to her. What was her name…" My mind is blurry from the after effects of the Tea. Tea works both ways, normally our blood can fight off the affects but there may be some short term memory loss.

"What two patients in one day! I can't handle this!" Ragnarock was whispering in her ear when I was zoned. _What a pain._ **Shut up and do your job. Get me some candy while you're at it!**

"Bye Soul. You're cleared to move." Crona nods to me before drifting out the door. _What was her name! _ The door starts to close and I hear the last bits of their conversation. "Ragnarock I'm sleepy can't we just go home?" **No you stupid twerp earn your keep! Next up is a spy. Goes by a Ms. Maka Albarn.**

_Maka._

_Rebel, Rejoice_

_We are free with choice._

_When the rest of the world has let you down,_

_Welcome to Thee Underground!_

**BA Om: Well well well this is starting to get good.**

**Om: Thanks' you're so sweet.**

**BA Om: Yeah good as if you like reading children's writing.**

**Om: Oh. Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's see how this all managed to go wrong shall we? By the way think of Tea as roofies except it doesn't affect a weapons memory like it does a humans. It just knocks him out. i.e. Soul. Also this appears in the story below briefly but the reason they thought she was a spy was because she didn't forget like everyone else does.**

**Akira:Just you wait it's about to get evennnn better.**

**Lialane: Well then here you go,specially for you.**

**Mousers: Thanks I can't always do a cliff hanger but when i do they are pretty good. I'll try to put in as many as possible keep you on your toes.**

**P.S Does anyone want me to update this more often? Let me know.**

**Soul's Pov**

I sigh as I drape a loose tank top over my stiff muscles. _This is so not cool man. How in the hell did she get involved and why is she here? _I shake out my arms, wincing as the stitches pull at the healing skin. _Deep cut._

Without a second thought I'm out the door of my room and down the hall. Our house was once a sewage treatment center that had shut down but somehow dad had made it into a place deserving of a cool guy like me._ Naw man cool guys don't get little girls involved in stuff like this._

I pass by Dad's study but the lights off and he's not in there. I know that he must not be home. _What a drag._ I slide down the banister landing smoothly on my feet with both hands places in the pockets of my jeans.

The great oak doors slam behind me as I step out onto the dimly lit street. Some kids look up from their Cigs and phones before nodding respectfully and turning back. I walk by a blue haired boy holding my hand out just in time to catch the pack.

"Hey bro you sticking around? That cutie last night was a wild thing, I feel like showing the rest of the world just how awesome I am." With ease I tap the pack a perfect roll sliding out into my palm. I toss it back just in time to catch the lighter zinging toward my face.

"Naw man, I'm cool. I got shit to do today. See ya tomorrow." Before I had even clicked the lighter he's loudly laughing at some joke he made. Inhaling the toxic burn into my lungs I toss the lighter behind my head not bothering to look back to see who catches it.

Water drips on the dank brick road and along the dark walls. Brick flats have risen from what had once been nothing but subway tunnels and the city's underbelly. I stroll calmly over to the holding cell coughing loudly when a fresh gust of cold air punches me in the chest. The shock sends another sharp shot of pain coursing through my bones. Damn I gotta quit.

I shake myself loose in time to make it to the jail, well if that's what you want to call it. The little one story building is nothing more than a tool shed with a small living space in it. I guess in the forty's people would be contracted to live and work down here. The red brick building has no windows and only one riveted door.

I walk up rapping my knuckles 2 times then once then 3 times. I stand leaning against the door as shuffling noises behind the door continue. I'm looking coolly up the ceiling when a man in a chair swivels through the open door. His wheel catches and he lands with a solid bang on the pavement.

"Man, Stein get up. This isn't the time to be screwing around." The man laughs sinisterly and picks up his chair motioning me inside. The door slams shut behind up and he rolls toward the desk in the middle of the small room.

"Mr. Soul Evans. What can I do for you?" He leans back kicking his feet on the desk before pulling a nearby lamp string. I shy away from the glare that reflects of the giant screw in his head._ Yeah we sure breed em weird here._

"I believe the answer is what I can do for you." I plop smoothly down into the chair on the other side of his desk crossing my arms and giving him my best smirk. The man's smile deepens and his eyes twinkle evilly from under his glasses.

"Answering a question with another question. How… cliché of you." My eyebrow twitches as the smirk switches over to his face. "But, for once you could make yourself useful. Even though I'm cleaning up your screw up I would greatly appreciate your help."

_Why is this dude so damn creepy?_ "Kay man what exactly did I do wrong?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? First wrong decision is letting yourself get your ass kicked by a couple of punks. Second was letting a spy take you home like a lost puppy." I feel the vein in my head start to throb before I close my eyes. _Be cool man, be cool._

"She wasn't a spy man, she fixed me up I promise." I stand up from the chair slowly and watch as his face dulls into a thin line of indignation. "STOP calling me Man. Then obviously you didn't give her the Tea right because she remembers." He rolls over to the only remaining door in the room.

"What does she remember my name, or how sexy I am? I definitely gave it to her. I watched her pass out before it got me." He shakes his head as we arrive at the metal coated door. He unlocks the room with his heavy key sounding with a loud thunk. "No."

I follow his gaze into the room to the girl sitting at the table. Her combat boots stamped heavily on the ground and eyes latched firmly on the bulb swinging from the ceiling. Lazily her eyes drop to mine and I try to flinch back before Stein shoves me into the room slamming the door behind me.

With a sigh I look at the girl who had no doubt saved my life. She's not all that attractive. Tiny boobs, muscular, hair in pigtails. _Seriously who over five wears their hair in pig tails? _She charges over the table launching herself at me and I slide to the right to dodge. Without missing a beat she kicks off the table her arms sliding around my neck and slamming me into a wall.

"Soul! I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried, something happened right after um… you woke up and I fell asleep. When I woke up everyone was trying to get me to figure out who I was working for. It was like a bad sitcom." _Da fuck, she shouldn't remember this much._ "How are you're stitches did they get infected from all that trash?"

"Uh no, Crona said you did a great job… How are you remembering all that?" She looks at me quizzically before she realizes she's still pressing herself against me. Instantly she shoots back like she was burned and return my hands to my pockets. "Uh, well it's not every day you walk home from hockey and find a dead kid. Wait who's Crona?"

"She's the doctor here, well her and Ragnarock. How on earth did it not work? You aren't a spy or I would already be dead. So if you didn't have the serum how did you-"When I look back she has put some good distance between us. She looks at me suspiously.

"You know them?!" _Aw fuck me._ I step forward but she backs away.

~The Rebellion Lives On~

**Maka's Pov**

He tries to get closer but I jump back. _What is going on? First I end up in this psycho place with a guy with a screw in his head. Now it turns out he knows my kidnappers_. "Look don't be scared. They're just confused about what happened. Just drink some tea that's all. Let me help you figure-"

He takes a large step toward me and on instinct I duck down knocking his knees from under him. He slams onto his chest howling out in pain as I dig my knee into his back. I slow down and concentrate on my next move. It's hard since I have been off my pills for 2 days when I need them the most. I close my eyes and steady my breathing and the fog clears.

"Okay. I don't know who you are but-but-b…" I trail off as I stare deep into the eye on the side of his face he had managed to twist toward me. A little yellow ball glows deeply next to me its spiked hair and cocky grin shooting off beams of crap everywhere. Next to it stands a little yellowish orb glowing steadily releasing calming energy.

The more I see I feel my heart rate pick up and the yellowish orb's glow starts to quiver. _Is that me?_ "Wh-what are you?" I loosen my grip as a blue haired kid and screw man come barging into the room. Both of their orbs are much larger than mine or Soul's. I instinctively grab a chair slamming it against the wall. It breaks into pieces and I am left holding two sharp splinters of wood.

"All of you what are you?!" The small room is filled with my voice and the silence drapes itself over everything calmly. "ME?! I am the powerful and magnificent Bl-"Soul slams a fist into the blue haired kids head. His floating thing sends off random wild waves even as he lay unconscious on the ground.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME IDIOT!" Soul is leaning down on one knee slamming his head into the ground repeatedly. "What do you mean what are we?" the older man eyes me suspiously, staring deeply at me.

"You're freaking balls of glowing light that's what! I need my medicine! I need it I'm going insane." I lean against the wall sliding down slowly. The friction is making my skirt slide up my legs but I don't care. As I reach for my emergency stash that I was hiding until everyone had left. The yellowish one becomes more solid. I quickly reach into my boot popping open an emergency pocket. I dig my last pill out and I'm about to pop it into my mouth when Screw man's hand shoots out ripping it away.

"How interesting." H carefully examines my last hope at sanity before sliding the little white pill in his pocket. I curl up into a ball a wild grin spreading across my face. "What is it old man? I don't got all day. The people need their god."_ Oh they worship the blue kid. That makes a lot of sense. I think I understand._

"This young lady here is a meister." _Wait._ I sit straight up staring at the opposite wall. _Did he just say meister?_

_Rebel, Rejoice_

_We are free with choice._

_When the rest of the world has let you down,_

_Welcome to Thee Underground!_

**_BA Om: Oh who didn't see that one coming._**

**_Me: Well I figured I better explain how she came to know she was a meister or it would make a huge hole in the plot for readers._**

**_BA Om: Good idea but one problem with your theory._**

**_Me : What's that?_**

**_BA Om: Noone wants to read this crap._**

**_Me: Sigh, hope you enjoyed it. See you next Wednesday._**


	4. Chapter 4

**So our young lass here is a meister. Makes sense but how shall she react to this tidbit of information when she finds out that she is something that she has been raised to hate. Let's watch.. RxR I own nothing.**

**Mousers: Sorry about that. I guess I feel like if I do much set up you'll get bored.**

**Akira: Wow thanks, most people say I have no sense of humor.**

**Lialane: Aw, loves you too.**

**...HungerGames: That is a very long name. And congrats, see memo below.**

**P.S Well, way to go guys. You got another update. From hence forth I shall update Sat. Sun. and Wed. That way I can turn you all into a bunch of couch potatos staring at your computers all weekend! MUHAHAHA.**

**Soul's Pov**

"Shit what are we going to do now?" I lean down next to the disoriented girl swearing under my breath. She stares distantly into the wall and doesn't so much as flinch when I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Well, I guess her name is pretty much cleared. There is no way that they would take her as a spy without her DNA severely changed. Which means we have to move her out of this place until she's better." Stein opens the door and throws BlackStar out the door. He writes a message and sends it out to my dad.

"How long until we can take her back to her home?" I ask as I lift her up. She giggles madly before cuddling into my chest. I feel a blush start to creep up my cheeks before forcing it down. _Calm down, she doesn't even know what she's doing._

"…I'm sorry Soul. But, because you involved her in this and now she knows who we are, she can never leave."

**~The Rebellion Lives On~**

**Maka's Pov**

_Ugh my head._ When I wake up the room is spinning wildly. My eyes instantly snap shut and the world comes back into focus. I feel my senses come back to me and feel a luxurious silk slip against my soft hands. _I must have managed to stumble my way into mom's room. What a friggin weird dream._

With a breath I regain my sense of smell and my body is instantly ridged. The air carries scents of basil and rosemary. My house has always smelled dusty and unlived in. Slowly I open my eyes and find myself looking up into dark red drapes. It's a vintage canopy style bed with gold cords lacing to the dark brown bed frame.

The silk sheets that just comforted me suddenly feel like a suffocating trap. With a struggle I twist myself out of bed dragging the rest of the sheets with me. The cold air sends goose bumps up my bare legs stopping short at a pair of baggy basketball shorts. I look down at the checkered floor unsteady on my cold feet.

A plain white tee shirt hangs loosely off my shoulders. My pig tails rest haphazardly down my chest._ How on earth, who undressed me? _Slowly the dream comes back to me. A dark room, a guy with a screw in his head, and…and Soul. What did he call me…did he say meister? Me a meister, what a joke.

Before I can ponder any longer a tentative knock comes at the door. Instantly I'm back in bed my eyes shut and my breathing calmed. I focus on the darkness and hear the door open. Slowly a large, dark pink orb floats into the room; an X outlines her orb overtaking the timid waves. I slowly remember why I can see this I breathe in deep. _Just a hallucination doesn't be scared._

"Ragnarock stop hitting me. Ahhh don't pull on my hair. Stop being so mean! Please go away I'll give you some candy. Thank God." The X is less pronounced and relief seems to roll off her orb. I feel her move closer and closer to where I fake my sleep. I feel a cold hand on my wrist and my eyes snap open.

A pink haired girl with dark black eyes stares down at me surprised. On instinct I twist my wrist snapping a strong grip on her lower arm. She cries out in pain and I jump sideways pulling her with me and releasing in time for her to slam into the wall.

She cries out and I leap on her back pinning her down by her short hair. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I? AND WHA-"A dark black mass shoots from her back slamming into my chest. I fly a few feet back crashing into a small mountain of guitars. A band poster falls off the wall as she helps herself up, the mass still forming.

"There are stars and planets floating around me. I don't think I could handle astronomy right now. Ragnarock stop!" A cartoony figure is formed from the ooze, a pronounced X on his dark face with two white dots for his eyes. **Little brat that hurt! What were you thinking letting her do this, she's on bed rest for fucks sake.**

_The hell, it talks? Could this get any weirder?_ A maniacal laugh rings through the room as a large muscular form shoots from her spine. The Black man morphs into a long sword as Crona rubs her head. Suddenly a black snake shoots up her arm piercing through her skin. "I know one thing, my blood is black. Did you know that the door only opens one way? It only opens inward."

I'm still staring as she charges forward the sword swinging wildly behind her. _She can't be serious right now?!_ But her eyes had dilated revealing two very small gray-blue irises. She swings and I dodge to the left onto the bed. I flinch as I feel a tear in my leg slicing through the baggy shorts._ Someone's going to be mad, not sure who but someone._

Before I can react she is in the air above me, the point positioned over my small chest. Again based on an instinct I could never have known I had, my leg sweeps up slamming the sword away. I throw the girl off balance with a sharp kick to her ribs.

She flies across the room sliding to a stop on her feet, wobbling dangerously. She stands up. "You know what's wrong with me? I'm mad; I'm as insane as the moon when he drips blood from his teeth!" She laughs again then suddenly cuts off in a deadly silence. "Do you know where hell is? It's inside my head." _What is she?!_

_ "_Ragnarock: Screech Alpha." A mouth forms on the broad blade. The bright red lips part and slick tongue licks the edges. I throw up my arms in defense but nothing could prepare for the sound after. The screeching sends a chill up my spine and I clutch my hands to my ears. The sound penetrates my fingers creeping its way into ear drums.

I collapse to the ground my body cringing to the high pitched squeal. The sound stops but my body won't stop shaking. I feel vibrations in the floor as she moves across the tiled floor. I stare at the black and white checkers until her feet come into view. Slowly hearing comes back, she's saying something but I only can catch the end of it.

"I envy you. You get to say goodbye to this hell. Have a nice death." Her sword slices down in slow motion. I strain to move but my muscles refuse to react so I stay frozen in place. The point catches the light and I'm transfixed by the gleam of the metal. I relax my body hoping to go peacefully and quickly. I wait for a pain, an explosive force, even a scratch. But it never comes.

When I open my eyes he stands in front of me. My view blocked by his broad shoulders and spiky white hair. She jumps back laughing as he turns to look back at me. "Hey you okay?" His red eyes shoot over his shoulder drilling deep into mine.

"Y-yeah. What is that thing?" She erupts with another gale of laugher and Soul turns back, something clinking with a hard metal sound.

"Oh, she's Crona our doctor. Kinda crazy really." He looks my body up and down and I feel the need to cover myself more thoroughly. He eyes land on where the shorts have ripped up my thigh, falling in half from the center. "Ugh, damn it you little troll! Those were my favorite pair of shorts!"

"Who are you talking to?" _Wait these are his clothes. _ "Holy crap, did you undress me?!" My face turns to eight shades darker at the thought of him seeing me naked.

"Is now really the time to be worrying about that?" While he's still turned towards me the girl smiles charging forward wildly raising her sword. "Soul, look out!" He turns as she slices across at him, the blade aimed for his rib cage.

Another clink is heard as he brings his arms to the side, knocking her attack and her body off into the bed birds floating around her head. **What the hell do you think you're doing! Get up you brat we aren't done here.** The little man continues to yell but I don't pay much attention. My eyes are transfixed on the arm of the boy who saved me. A sharp curved edge reflects the minimal lighting coming from the lamps. He stares triumphantly at the girl.

"W-We-weapon!" I charge for cover under the bed hoping that he will be more interested in the girl than me. I silently pray as his footsteps resonate through the room. I squeak as I feel a strong grip on my ankle and immediately start squirming in an attempt to get away.

The floor squeaks as I'm dragged backwards and up. Pigtails flop down past my ears at the shift in gravity and I hold the loose tank top in place. He's holding me up with one hand and smiling down with wickedly sharp teeth._ Oh god he's going to eat me! This is how I die! What did the school say? Girls got taken then turned into sex slaves…OH GOD!_

"Oye? Maka? Why are your eyes closed? Last time you saw me you nearly suffocated me, what gives?" I don't respond and he shakes me back and forth in the air. "Hellooooo?"

"Look just kill me now and get it over with. I have no interest in being a toy for your sadistic enjoyment." His eyes widen and he slowly lowers me on the bed._ No, no, no. This can't be happening. _"Uh…you aren't exactly my type…"

I open my eyes and he's leaning coolly against the bed rail staring down at me strangely. "Besides, you're the one who's in my bed not the other way around." Instantly I shoot off the mattress taking in the mess I made.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Your room is a mess, let me fix it!" I shake out the sheets pulling them tightly over the bed frame and start to fluff the pillows. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal just chill okay?"

I rush over to the wall where I threw Crona earlier and pick up the band posters that had fallen off the wall. Instantly I'm hanging them again and sweeping up the paint chips in my hands. "Let me just clean this up really fast okay I'm almost done!" I rush over my pile of clothes I had been wearing a few nights ago. I'm not sure how I missed them earlier.

In a flash I pull out my sewing needle and start stitching the side of the shorts. In no time flat everything is straightened up and back to the way I found it. I walk back over to the bed, lying on the crisp sheets with an exhale. Soul, who had been watching bored the whole time, has managed to find a normal arm. I roll over and poke it roughly.

"Hey! What are you doing? That's my arm." I poke the fleshy skin again until I feel the bone. Everything is where it should be and there is no sign of any extra bits. "Where did it go?"

"Huh?" He looks down at me confused. "Oh, my scythe? I'm not really sure, Stine said it has something to do with cells but I don't really care that much to listen." He pulls away and his arm and reshapes itself, a familiar blade breaking the light.

I shoot to the other end of the bed holding up a pillow to defend myself but he doesn't attack, just looks at me curiously. "Why aren't you attacking me?" I ask from behind the pillow but the question is loud enough I know he can hear me.

"Attack you? Why would I attack you?" He runs a hand through his hair ending on the back of his neck. I flinch as I hear it pop. "You're a weapon, you steal girls and make them slaves, you kill people in cold blood, and you poison our water supplies."

He stares at me with a quizzical look for another moment before collapsing into a fit of laughter. He slides off the bed landing with a definite thump and holding his stomach. "Ha-ha, that's so funny! Next you're going to tell me we burn your crops right?!" I sweat drop at the thing I had forgotten from the list. His laughter has subsided into giggles and he stands up.

"Where did you hear that type of crap?" He sits back on the bed leaning against a post.

"School, they said we should report you if we ever see a weapon or else they may kill us." He snickers again and I start to get angry. I hate not knowing things. I am the smartest kid in the school and this boy knows something I don't.

"Well Miss Maka. Your school told you wrong. I can proudly say I never once had a slave or ate a baby or anything else they have said about our kind." I slowly lower the pillow and it's my turn to be confused.

"Uh, our kind?" He looked darkly to the side, his mouth set in a grim line. "Yeah Maka. Our kind, like you and me. We are like two puzzle pieces that fit together."

I laugh at him until I am silenced by a serious scolding look. "Um, right. I think I would have noticed if I could turn my appendages into sharp medieval weapons." He shakes his head and sighs. We both silence as a movement at the edge of the bed is heard. Instantly I crouch gripping his wrist tightly.

"Nh?" The girl stands up her eyes a full black again. "Soul, what happened? I don't like not knowing. I can't handle it." The black man is gone and she rubs her eyes sleepily.

"Black blood acted up; don't worry no one got hurt. You should go home and get some sleep before Ragnarock wakes up." She tiredly nods and walks out the door wobbling dangerously.

"Uh does she need help going home?"

"No that's just how she walks."

"Wait so is she a weapon too?" I flinch at the very realistic image of her swing her sword thingy to kill me.

"No she's like you a meister. Ragnarock's her weapon; they are just an extremely special case."

"I'm a meister?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah, you pair with a weapon and become lifelong partners fighting for good and what not."

"Uh, no I most defiantly am not a superhero. Besides this is Denver the only trouble out here is you weapons attacking every good citizen."

"Not a Meister huh? Well I think you had better take another look at yourself." I look down and drop his wrist as fast as I can. _Why did I do that?_ "You were waiting for me to transform. Like it or not the instinct is in your DNA. Just like soul perception."

"Ha-ha, clever but I can see you just like everyone else can."

"Not like that. I mean the HUMAN soul. Look have you ever seen, glowing balls of jiggling crap that seem to match up to peoples personalities."

"Not before I got down here and off my medicine. They are just hallucinations that's all. Besides you guys are still the bad guys, it doesn't matter what I am. How do you explain the random murders and increased crime rate?"

"Right the pills. I forgot. Well, follow me then." He stands up walking out of the room and I have no time to change before I have to follow. He turns right twice before we come to a set of stairs leading deep into a dungeon.

"Eh, what's that?" I ask skeptically. _He's insane if he thinks I'm stepping one foot down there._ I take a tentative step anyway curiosity winning me over. He speeds past me and I can feel my pride bruise. _Don't be a freaking chicken Maka it's just the dark._

"Oye, Tiny tits. You coming or what?" With a Redding face I race down the stairs tripping at the bottom as they come to a brief halt. Soul catches me in the ill-lit room. One wall mounted bulb glows sadly in the murk, trying in vain to fight off the darkness. An old steel door blocks our path and I feel myself reach out for it.

"Don't. Just close your eyes and focus. What do you see?" I do as I am told and welcome the controlled blackness. At first I see nothing but soon I see a blue dot flicker next to me. I instantly recognize Soul's… what did he say it was a soul. It snaps into view waves of somberness rolling off it. The yellow-ish soul is next bubbling lightly into view.

"I see your soul, it's cocky and blue. And then I see a yellowish blob." He rests his hand on my shoulder and I focus harder. Slowly the yellow fades to a darker orangeish color, spouting two pigtails. "Oh? It's me."

"Yep, usually that is the first thing Meisters identify is themselves. I'm not sure why you saw me." My eyes are still closed and I see our conversation affecting the mood of our souls. Every comment is met with some form of human emotion. "Okay, this is cool but I don't really see how it clears your name."

"Right well brace yourself. Extend your ranger further and concentrate it ahead of us. Be ready for what you're going to see." I scoff focusing again._ Like anything could surprise me after today._ I continue to reach out into the sea of blackness. Just as I'm about to lose the drive I see a red haze in the distance. I push myself further and the orb explodes. Waves of anger and hate roll off it. I feel the bloodlust screaming in my ear and the hunger it holds.

I snap open my eyes and fall to the floor breathing rapidly. Soul has managed to slow my fall and sits next to me on the floor. "Wh-what was that?" my body shakes uncontrollably as Soul looks towards the door.

"That's the beginning of a demon god. A Kishin egg. They murder and eat human soul in an attempt to grow stronger. It's our job to protect the city from them. But when we die in battle or they get away, human lives are lost."

I shake in place at the realization. "All this time no one ever knew, we hunt you down and persecute you but you still protect us…Why?"

"That's just how it's done my dear. It's just how it's done."

_Love the hate, fight the stars__._

_Never forget who you are!_

_When the rest of the world has let you down,_

_Welcome to Thee Underground!_

**Me: DO you think I made Soul sound too out of character for this?**

**BA om: No I just think you made him sound like an idiot but that seems to be the theme of this story. **

**Me: Why do I even bother?**

**BA Om: I wish you wouldn't. Review kids and let her see that you agree with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of witty banter. Will return next chapter. RxR I don't own.**

**Soul's Pov**

I have to admit she took it quite well. Most of the first time Meisters see it and they fall to the ground passed out. She just had a hollow terrified look on her face. "Take me back upstairs Soul." Without a seconds thought I help the girl up the old stone steps and out the door to walk around.

"Where are you taking me?" She has slowly recovered from her scare and now walks with almost a bounce in her step. I forgot to have her change before we left and she is still wearing my clothes. The girls we pass waves cheerfully to me but then shoot daggers when they notice Maka.

"Oh, just around. I thought it would be nice for you to see we don't live like moles or something." On the flip side as we pass guys they all stop and stare whispering to each other. We don't get many new people down here and when we do they're usually children._ Dudes, not cool. She's still so new._

We are passing flats and a group of curious children run up to Maka laughing. "Oh! A new Meister! I'm going to grow up and be just like you someday! Is Souly your partner?" Maka looks down confused and I laugh at the little girl.

"No, I'm just showing her around. Now run along and stay out of trouble okay?" The kids take off chasing after the girl. Maka stares at the ground below us, the dim lighting shadowing her expression. For a while neither of us talk and the only sound is the echo our footsteps along the street.

"Hey Soul? Can I ask you some things?" My eyes flick over to the girl. She still stares at the ground but wears a blank expression on her face. "Sure, I can try to answer."

"Why didn't I see before? Like souls and the Kishin. I mean I saw them once as a kid but it could have easily been a nightmare. But that little girl, she could see me and see what I am." My eyes follow her as she shift her gaze to the brick domed ceiling far above us.

"Well, that isn't a normal thing." I continue as she swings her head toward me. "You see most children grow up always able to see them, although how strongly it varies. My friend BlackStar can't see them at all. I guess at any point you could have but for some reason, you had a pill you had been trying to take when we were still investigating you. Stine analysed it and found it as a soul suppresser. It made your skills usless and probably even hid part of your personality. Really who you have been your whole life was pretty much a lie-"

Her footsteps silence next to mine and I stop turning back. She stands in the middle of the hallway staring angrily into the floor. _Way to be delicate idiot. _"My mother." Her hands clench tightly and I can nearly see the rage dripping from her voice. "She had me taking those since I can remember. She, she drugged me."

_Crap what am I supposed to do in this situation. I'm no better off. _"Well really it may have been for your own good. You have seen the way the world treats us. I bet she just cares so much she didn't want to see you get hurt because you were born different." _Whew, that was a good one._

"No she doesn't care about me. She's left me on my own since I was three." A line of indignation is plastered on her face as she starts walking again. "Next question, what and where is this place?"

"We're in the old water drainage pipes under the city. When they switched to all the computerized pipe system and built all new ones, this place was abandoned and forgotten. I guess when everyone found out about us, some dude named Lord Death evacuated everyone he could save down here. They are entrances all over the city that I can show you."

"Oh that sounds great I'd like to visit once I go home." I cringe as she mentions returning home._ Ugh it had to be me didn't it?_ I feel the breeze from the river rolling down the tunnel as we approach the exit. "Look, Maka I have to tell you something."

She opens her mouth to say something when we turn a corner and the moonlight drifts through the open exit. She squeals like a little kid and runs forward. _This is going to suck._ I am pulled out of my thoughts by a crazy laugh echoing down the tunnel. "Maka?"

"Soul! Look there's a man in the moon!" I follow her voice questionably until I see her small form a few feet from the opening. The moon hangs low and is reflected in the salt lake, the lights of the city joining it like twinkling stars. The green and white trees hide the tunnel from wandering teenagers but also provide a rather scenic view.

"See it has eyes and teeth! How silly!" I follow her gaze up to the moon that hangs sleepily in the sky. Sunrise is coming and it's getting ready to go to bed.

"What the moon? It's like that every night." I am grateful that for once the madness doesn't seem to touch the iconic figure. "NO WAY! I have never seen it before. Did the pills hide it too? Oh cool what's that!" She takes off again down the hill and toward a glimmering creek that feeds into the lake bed.

I sigh before reluctantly following her down the deep slope. _She's just like a little kid._ When I catch up she's standing on a bridge with little glowing orbs surrounding her. She giggles as the float past her face and scatter as she laughs. I join her leaning over the side as the golden orbs return. "What are they?"

"What these?" I hold out my palm and one settles gently in my hand warming my skin. "Oh they, um they're kind of like fairies. Pretty much the souls of the forest and the lake. I guess you could never see them before huh?"

But she has stopped listening and twirls around as they lead her to a field of wild flowers. She collapses in the fields and more come up, dancing in all the colors around her head. The glow lit up her smile and I feel it pulling a giddy feeling out of me too._ Dude, knock it off. Cool guys don't giggle._

I settle with a smirk and walk over to her. I turn and fall, landing on my back with my hands never leaving my pockets. We slowly watch them as they float away apparently bored with us. "Wow, the world is so beautiful now. I never want to leave."

_I hope you mean that._ "Yeah um, about that." She looks at me, a few blades of grass blocking the view of her eyes. "Uh, you can't really leave."

The smile is gone and she sits up quickly. The last remaining orbs shoot away knowing better than to return any time soon. "What do you mean I can't leave?"

"Well you see, there are protocols and rules for this sort of thing. If you were a normal human we could just give you some Tea and have you on your way. But-"She interrupts me standing up and shaking the grass from her hair.

"I can't stay. I have school and hockey. All my books and homework. Once my mom got home from wherever she is she would call the cops and that would be a huge hassle, once I got home she would make me take more medicine and I would forget all of this." _Wow her mom wouldn't even miss her. _

"Look I don't want to keep you here against your will or anything, thst's not cool but there are reasons that you can't leave. Besides we have a great high school set up that you can attend." She is pacing back and forth and I lean up on my hands.

"Reason's like what." _Damn, she's going to make me think._

"Well, for starters you're a meister and therefore a criminal in your world. If anyone found out you would be executed. Then you know where and what we are and that wouldn't be okay." She stops pacing and I continue. "Lastly the world doesn't always look like this Maka. While there are fairies and sprites out there, there are also very very bad people. The people around you may freak out when you start calling a random person a monster because you can see his true form."

Her fist clench at her side. "What is this partner thing the little girl was talking about?" I am taken aback at the sudden change in subject. "Well, a weapon and a meister get together and the meister uses the weapon. Without each other they aren't nearly as strong. With you here we probably have enough to start a choosing ceremony."

"What about all my things, my books, my mom. How am I supposed to deal with that?" I think back to the proper protocol for still loving parents. I haven't ever seen any kids visit their parents. "Oh, I remember. We have an apartment we rent out. You just say you moved in with your partner and that they can visit any time."

"Do I even have a choice in this?" I blush deeply; well aware of the part I had in her entrapment. "Um, no not really. Eh he." _Nice going Evans laugh at a girl whose life you're stealing away._ She sighs and nods her head wandering back to the tunnel we exited through.

"We can go talk to my dad about getting your stuff since you said your mom was gone. I'm sure we can get everything back by noon." _ Man this is a pain_. She is silent as we walk back through the tunnels. We pass the children again but the little girl holds them back sensing the dark aura. I open the door to my house as she steps in cautiously.

The door swings shut slowly and I head up the stairs. She follows behind me a down trodden look on her face. The light to my dad's study shines from under the door. "Old Man! Open up we got some stuff to figure out! Dad!" I bang my fist on the door until I can hear his reply.

"Little octopus head, I was working." The door swings open casting light into the dark hallway. "Oh." His blue eyes have landed on Maka and he runs a shaking hand through his dark red hair.

"Yeah this is Maka. Maka this is Spirit. She's new and needs to get some stuff picked up from home and we have to tell her mom that she won't be coming back… Hello? Dad? DAD! WAKE UP!" I stare at him as tears flow down his cheeks.

"MAKAAA! My precious baby girl how I have miss you!" He shoots forward pulling Maka into a rib cracking hug. "I missed you so much I couldn't stand it but you came home to Papa!"

_Papa? What the hell is this?_

_Love the hate, fight the stars._

_Never hide what you are!_

_When the rest of the world has let you down,_

_Welcome to Thee Underground_

_**ME: Ah the cheeseier the better.**_

_**BA Om: Whatever it's just an excuse for those who have no natural talent.**_

_**Me: Nope you aren't getting me down today.**_

_**BA Om: Oh yeah?**_

_**Me: Yep**_

_**BA Om: How's that boyfriend of yours? Oh wait.**_

_**Me: Awww. Read and review :(**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Gotta love the soap opera drama. Well you know it happens. I really am starting to get into this story. Man this is one really long day. Back story chapter. (YAY!) Poor Maka. Read and review.**

**HungerGames: OMSE= oh my soul eater? Get back to me on that.**

**Liallane: Love that you always have something sweet to say.**

**Redrockets: It would be quite beautiful wouldn't it?**

**Dipndots: Damn, that must mean I'm getting predictable. Om uses sneakiness. Om's sneakiness rose drastically. **

**Wolfrunner: Yeah I beileve that for any good story they both need to save each other not one or the other. Hope the next chapters didn't disappoint you.**

**Bookworm: Life would be no fun with the insane father.**

**noname: Haha your funny. That was just banter between myself, never take it seriously.**

**Maka's POV**

"Oh baby daddy missed you so much. I knew you would come back though. Where's Kami? I missed your mommy so much I would cry every night thinking of you two. I'm so glad she brought you down, now we can be a family again!" The scene blurs around me as I'm gasping for breath. Soul's dad is swinging me back and forth like a rag doll flinging me around the room.

_That's it! _We spin past a desk with a heavy book of maps and I grab it with my hand. "MAKA CHOP!" I jerk falling forward at the sudden loss of movement. Soul shoots out and catches me before my face slams into the ground. As soon as I'm safe he drops me like I'm made of fire.

"Souly. Why didn't you catch daddy?" Soul growls at the man slumped awkwardly on the floor. A fountain of blood spring up from a large goose egg on his head. "Shut up old man. And don't call me Souly, what am I, five?" He walks over picking up his dad by the collar and throwing him into a chair at the far end of the room.

"Now start talking you have some serious explaining to do." Soul turns up his nose looking down at his dad, his teeth pulled into a half smile. "That's my little baby girl Maka. Isn't that right sweetheart?" The guy looks over at me his smile falling when I look confusedly at him.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are. My father died when I was still a small child. He was on the police force and was attacked in a Weapons Raid. But, how do you know my mom." His face cracks and he lowers his head, maroon hair falling into his face. He's so silent that I take a step forward just to check and see if he's okay.

"So, she never did tell you huh? Then how did you end up down here? Back in the world she tried to hide from you." His voice is dark and lonely. Due to my nature I want to reach out to this strange man and hug him so that he feels better.

"I wish I were who you think I am but I'm not. My mom has pictures around the house of her when she was younger with him."

"Maka, have you ever seen your dad?" I start back at the boldness of his question.

"Uh, well no he died when I was still a baby. But the pictures-"

"The man, what did he look like?"

"Um," I struggle as I try to think back to the pictures. After I was about 6 I stopped caring because all it ever did was make me sad. He was never coming back. "He had light brown hair. It was a few shades darker than Mama's and his eyes were a dark blue. They smiled happily in all the pictures and I could see they loved each other a lot." _But there was always something off about it._

"I can't believe she would rather do that than just tell you the truth. But, then again, I guess she did want to tear you away from this world." His hands have dropped onto his lap and Soul fidgets uncomfortably next to me. I can tell that he wants to talk about something but this seems to have taken up the conversation and a topic switch would be a bad idea.

"Look Maka, that man in the photo was Kain. Kami's older brother, they grew up together before their parents were divorced and they got set in different households. When the war broke out Kain joined our side even with him only having human blood. He loved his sister a lot and when your mom and I found out she was pregnant he was over the moon.

However, your mother started having doubts. She and I were the last of the death scythe partners, very strong weapons that have consumed 99 Kishin souls and one witch's soul plus it's meister. Together we lead Thee Underground as a team and saved hundreds of weapon and meister children. But, when you were still in her stomach, she started to become withdrawn. I pulled her off the battle field but it wasn't enough.

One day, she told me that she was leaving, that she didn't want to bring a child into such a violent world. I made Kain go with her and keep her safe. She promised once you were old enough to understand you could make the choice to come down here and we could all be a family again. She used to send me pictures of you. There was this really cute one of when you had your first peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You had peanut butter all over your face. Here it's in my wallet, it's just so CUTE!"

He digs into his pants pocket but Soul clears his throat reminding him of the serious topic at hand. "Right well one night the Government agency called Prop W was able to identify me. They traced your mother and you to my blood line and found the address of the house you were staying at. By the time we showed up it was too late. Kain had defended you two and his blood stained the walls. But when we went upstairs there was no trace of either you or your mother. The letters stopped coming and so did the pictures, but I never really gave up hope. I knew she was too strong to just fall off the map I knew it!"

He claps his hands together two hearts replacing his eyes while Soul sweat drops. His soul is beaming with pinkness and it hurts to look at. My fist clench at my side. The gloves I usually wear are missing and I feel my nails draw blood from my skin. "Why?"

"Eh?" He pauses in mid swing looking over to me blinking. "What do you mean Maka?"

"You left me and my mom. Why?" I look hollowly at the ground all feeling pulled from my body.

"Well, they needed me here I was the last death scythe and no one knew how to raise the children or run the place-"

I interrupt him swinging my hand to the side and looking up rage building in wave of fury. "No WE needed you. They could have found someone else or trained someone but you stayed you left your family. You killed my uncle and because of you my mother was always running away. Because of you I spent all of my life alone in an empty house dreaming that I was part of a real family. You are NOT my father. You are a greedy selfish man!"

I grip Soul by the wrist dragging him out of the room. He trails behind me looking back at Spirit. I slam the door shut with enough force to send a jarring crack up the oak frame. I drop Soul and calmly walk back to his room, wishing I could wake up and have this all be a dream.

~ The Rebellion lives on~

"Uh Maka?" Soul has remained quietly passive all night. After we got to his room he picked up a guitar and picked idly at the strings. I wandered around picking up my clean set of clothes and changing in the bathroom. I was poking through his things when I uncovered a dusty old piano. I asked if he played but he just stared off into the distance until I covered it again.

"Yeah?" I'm lying on the bed staring at the brick sky from the window. You never really know what time it is down here but I would guess it's probably close to 6 at night.

"My band is playing a show tonight you wanna come? It's just your typical teenage band but the kids never get to see many people play until they are old enough to know how to control their powers." I look absently over to the band posters hanging on the wall. For the first time I notice Soul crouching in the middle of the frame leaning on his guitar.

"Sure what's the occasion?" On his left sit a vaguely familiar kid with blue hair shooting a peace sign and sticking his tongue out. His star tattoo stands out strongly on his arm and his toned arms can be seen through the plain black tank top. On his right a boy lurks in the shadows, dressed in all black. You can't see much except for three white lines and glowing golden eyes staring away from the camera.

"Well it's our last show, before the Choosing tomorrow." He stares blankly into the ceiling and starts to pick out a more melodic tune. "What's the choosing?" His string makes an imperfect note when it hits against his finger nail. He puts the guitar down before walking over to the bed.

"Remember how I said you pick a partner and that's who you're paired with. Well at the Choosing all the meisters line up and reach out with their soul. When two people match they become partners. However, once we are matched not all of us get to see the others again. When we are match we start going to war and well, not everyone comes back."

I draw back gasping in horror, the apocalyptic scenario sending shivers down my spine. "That's awful! You have to fight in a war? But you're so young you're only…." _Crap. I don't even know how old this kid is. No wonder I got myself dragged into this I'm an idiot._

"I'm 18. But it isn't a huge deal for me. I mean it's not a war some old men on couches dreamed up like it was before. We aren't fighting for land or for power; we're fighting for the freedom to live, just in a different way. Even though the world hates us and makes us out to be killers, if we didn't protect the world from Kishin, everyone who have died a long time ago. Besides you'll do it to if you match with someone."

A smile crosses his face and I shake my head. _How can he be so strong, so willed? They all have so much hope that everything can change but the humans are in total darkness._ That was the first time I realized that I didn't consider myself part of that realm. Somewhere between then and now I was able to completely disconnect myself from everything I had._ You never had that much._

"Well, yeah it sounds great but I don't really have anything to wear. These are kinda stained with your blood. I'm not saying it's not a good look, just not very me." I laugh and he smirks, something I notice he does often.

"Uh, actually…" I cock my head as he rubs his hand on his neck exasperated. "You have a whole closet, a whole room really down the hall. Not that I don't like having you stay with me and all but…"

"Why do I have a closet?" I can understand the rooms I mean this place is a mansion. But, why have women's clothes when no girls live here. _That you have seen. Maybe Soul has a sex slave he keeps in the west wing._ I giggle at the thought and Soul shoots me a strange look.

"Well now that I think about it, I guess I always thought it would be weird that every few months Spirit would come home with different women's/girls' clothing. I kind of forgot about it though."

"YOU HAVE BEEN MAKING ME PRANCE AROUND IN GUYS' CLOTHING AND YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME!"

"What's wrong with my clothing?" Irate I grab the boy's ear and yank him out the door stomping down the hall. "Okay, okay I'm sorry! Ouch! Please let me go!" I release him and he rubs his ear tenderly. "Well it's this way."

He stops in front of a dusty hall before striding down it confidently. I follow him, suppressed by the urge to pick up a broom. When he reaches the door it swings open a cloud of dust exploding into the hall. We both cough and when I look in my supposed room looks like it hasn't been touched in years. Soul sweat drops and tries to close the door.

"I think I may need to do some cleaning tonight." I shove my boot in the door before parading in confidently. A large standing wardrobe is along the side wall covered by an inches thick lay of dust. I hold up my sleeve to my mouth before swinging the doors open quickly.

"Oh, my God."

_Love the hate, fight the stars._

_Never hide what you are!_

_When the rest of the world has let you down,_

_Welcome to Thee Underground_

**BA OM: Wait who said that last line.**

**Me: ha-ha I know something you don't!**

**BA OM: No you're just a bad writer who can't even label dialog.**

**Me: You don't have to EVERY time.**

**BA OM: Oh just shut up. Review munchkins. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well well, I must say I really like this chapter. Not sure why just do. Okay well try not to make fun of me and I tried not to rush this all too much but I did skip something, just because they were irrelevant. I'm sure you don't want a fully detailed description of them walking home. RxR I own nothing.**

**Hunger games: Goo things come to those who wait.**

**Wolfrunner: No not at all, makes perfect sense. Thank you.**

**redrocket: Thanks, I just am musically stupid so it won't be a drastically important part but still present.**

**Akira: Actually he's alot like me dad...0.o**

**Ivy: I thank.**

**Arat: Yes I am perfectly aware of proper english. However because this is Fanfiction I don't usually follow it if it hinders my writing. Usually when I do it in perfect form the chapter ends up looking longer than it really is. That makes me write shorter chapters and it's just a mess really. But I compleately understand your thinking. Thanks for reading.**

**Lialane: Well good, becuase you don't have to!**

**Thank all you mystery readers, but join the converstation. I don't bite, just nibble a bit. enjoy!**

**Soul's POV**

When we finally get to the gig after getting Maka dressed. The cold Colorado winter has been blowing drafts down into the sewers._ Damn I wish I still had my coat. _I shiver and look back at Maka in her warm gloves and long trench coat. I'm jealous.

I kick open the door, small flakes of snow that had made it down here float in around us. She's grabbed onto my arm looking around the bright room. BlackStar, Kid and the crew are sitting on the stage waiting for me.

"Oye! What do you laze-asses think you're doing? We got a show to set up for." Everyone's eyes shoot to Maka. Most out of the curiosity but a lot of the fan girls down here shoot looks of hatred. She moves closer, trying to hide herself from everyone._ Hehehe._

"Oye. Everyone this Maka. She's new." I push her in front of me and she stumbles forward looking back only to shoot daggers at me. "Um, Hi everyone. I'm Maka Albarn and it's nice to meet you all."

No one moves and she starts to turn red from the silence. Right on cue there is a flash of blue and BlackStar appears in front of Maka smiling cockily. "I AM THE GREAT GOD BLACKSTAR! A god always greets his subjects. HAHAHAHA!"_ Leave it to that idiot to start the welcome wagon._

"Oh BlackStar I know you. You're on the poster in Soul's room. You're the lead singer aren't you? That's really cool I wish I could sing." She clasps her hands together and tilts her head sideways. It's kind of cute._ Not cool dude._

"Yeah. They wouldn't be anyone without me. I bring the fame with the awesome weight my name carries." He places his fist on his hips and Maka laughs. Another girl from the group sighs and puts her hands over her face before standing up. She walks over to the two her long black hair in a high pony tail and a beige dress hiding her ample chest well. Her blue eyes already formulating the apology.

"BlackStar, don't be so rude. Hi there I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Sorry about BlackStar, I've known him forever but he hasn't gotten better at introductions." She smiles sweetly as BlackStar spews random crap about how awesome he is.

"No I like him he seems very…confident. I LOVE the colors of your eyes are the natural?" Maka and Tsubaki keep chatting and BlackStar continues to be ignored. I lean against the wall quite happy with how well this is going. Her personality is slowly changing now that she's off those pills her mother gave her.

"Soul, who is she really?" I jump unaware of the reapers arrival. He stand silently behind me dressed in his black Punk suit he wears for the emo fan girls when we play up top. "Damn, Kid don't scare me like that."

"Soul." His amber eyes drill hard into by back, searching for the truth._ Why in the hell is he so perceptive._ "She's no one just another lost soul, just like the rest of us." I step away and up to the group smiling. _ I never really liked that kid._

"Oh Maka, why don't you give me your coat and I can put it in the prop room? It gets kind of hot after everyone shows up." Maka and Tsubaki are smiling over at BlackStar who has finally switched topics. "Yeah Maka I want to see if you got anything under there. HAHAHA."

_Wow dude, big mistake._ Tsubaki turns about three shades of red and face palms herself. Maka stands with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Her mouth is pulled into a tight line and her eye brow twitches. BlackStar is still laughing so hard that he missed our playlist book hurdling toward his head. "MAKA CHOP!"

He crumbles to the ground and everyone except Tsubaki (who runs over fanning him and rapidly apologizing to Maka) starts laughing and surround the new girl clapping her on the back. "You're right Tsubaki; it is getting kind of hot in here. Where could I put it?" Instantly Tsubaki is off the ground ready to help.

"Sure, I'll show you where it is!" She breaks through the crowd of guys and tugs Maka on the sleeve. Maka reaches for the buttons smiling and undoing them expertly. _Wait… Oh SHIT!_

**Flashback**

"Oh. My. God." The dust clears and I stare blushing into the closet. W_hy is my dad such a pervert? _ All sorts of gag's and leather hang from the cabinet doors. Maka's mouth gapes like a fish and drag my hand down my face._ Way to scar her for life._

She tentatively pulls out a sailor costume and I stare in horror. _I swear dad I will murder you for this!_ She plays with the fabric and I hear her stifle a sound. _No. God No. Please don't cry. _ Suddenly sound escapes and she falls to the ground holding her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHA! This is so ridiculous! What kind of perve is he?" The dust collects on her old clothes before she stands up pulling out more embarrassing costumes. "What? Firefighter, nurse, what the hell a waitress! Does he think my mom would ever wear these?"

"Really my dad isn't that bad. He's just lonely that's all." She stops laughing and the dust settles from the air to rest in her hair. Making the ash brown even more gray. It makes her seem so angelic, a relic in this room.

"You're my brother."_ Way to go; now you're a bigger pervert than your father. _ My face twist as the wrongness hits me.

"No, no, no. Well not really. I mean, kinda. He's not really my dad. He just sort of adopted me, well he didn't adopt me. I just followed him around a lot and stayed here with the other children. That's why we have so many rooms. But when everyone grew up and moved away, I stayed."

She nods but doesn't seem to be listening. A smile creeps up her face and I sigh. _Man that was so uncool._ "This is perfect." When I look up I feel the blood starting to drip down my face.

**End flashback**

"MAKA NO!" But it's too late. The leather trench coat falls from her shoulders revealing the outfit underneath. The plaid skirt has barely enough cloth to be considers clothing and teasingly shifts when she moves. The hem of her white collared button up touches just above her waistband rising when she moves her hands. With her hair in pigtails all she's missing is the tie.

There is a moment of silence before all the boys fall back, blood rushing from their nose. My eyes trace the outline of her shape before resting on her face. A look of horror has imprinted itself there as she looks around no sure how to cope.

"M-Maka." Tsubaki stutters. "What on earth are you wearing?!" BlackStar has regained consciousness and slowly sits back up looking around the room. "What mighty foes have defeated the comrades of the mighty BlackStar? I shall smite whoever dares…" His eyes rest on Maka and they widen. "School girl… THUMP" Once again he has fallen on his ass staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"Oh, so sorry to cause such a fuss it's just that I was wearing my school uniform when I came down here. And that's what I feel most comfortable in. This was the closest I could find… Is it really that bad?"

I stand frozen in midstep from where I had tried to stop her. My expression downhearted at the sight of the rest of the girls staring daggers at her. "IT'S SO CUTE! Really it looks great on you Maka. But it just doesn't fit right. Soul we're taking her shopping tomorrow morning before the Choosing. A woman needs her clothes."

Tsubaki leads her off chatting about plans for tomorrow. I sigh shaking my head. _This chick is going to cause so many problems. _I feel a dark heat around me and pull my hand away from my face. All the guys have regained their sense and stare jealously at me.

"Man Soul. Why do you get all the hotties?"

"Yeah seriously, it isn't fair."

I look for Kid but he's nowhere to be found. _Guess I gotta clean this up myself. _"She looked so smart; I bet we can discuss extensive quadratic algorisms together."

"Ox shut it! Everyone listen up." I jump on the table for emphasis. "Look she isn't a toy. She's a new meister and still not used to our world. She spent her entire life blind and just now has had her eyes opened. Now if I hear another word from any of you I would just like to let you know. I have a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over my short life. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If I never hear anything else, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." (See what I did there?)

The room falls deathly silent as the girls walk in chatting happily I turn to the clock, swearing at all the warm up time we have lost. Kid materializes next to me and we both smack BlackStar awake. It's time to get ready for the show.

**Maka's POV**

The room filled up fast but Tsubaki stayed by my side. I can already tell that she and I are going to make great friends. Turns out she's a weapon too and is going to be in the Choosing tomorrow. The girl even managed to convince me to have a drink. _Why did the government say that they were so bad? Every single one I have met has been so nice. Even all the ones in the room right now just seem like normal kids to me._

"Maka? Earth to Maka, Iceberg off the port bow…Are you even listening?" I had zoned out and Tsubaki is waving her hand in front of my face. She smiles as I blink snapping my head over to her.

"Sorry I-"She suddenly shushes me as the lights dim. The room silences and everyone turns toward the stage. Smoke starts to trail off the stage and I feel my body tense in anticipation. A single note rips it's from the darkness. A spotlight falls on Soul, holding a black electric guitar. His head is down and he grabs the mic in front of him pulling it to his face.

"Welcome all. We are The Resistance and we are here just to remind you, be proud of your blood. Never let what they say get to you, because they think they know us. Well, they are DEAD WRONG!" Sudden the rest of the lights shoot up in a blaze and I need to cover my eyes from the sudden brilliance.

"ARE YOU ALL READY FOR YOUR GOD?" BlackStar has appeared in front holding a mic all his own and the crowd screams back in anticipation. The dark kid sits in front of drum set his things set up perfectly even._ How strange._

"ONE. TWO. THREE. FOUR!" The band starts up at the count. The drums beats fast and loud, Soul shredding up and down the guitar, his eyes closed and teeth clenched tightly. My body moves on its own accord and I start jumping up and down. When I look around everyone else is too, even the mild mannered Tsubaki.

_In a world, where we are everyone's fear,_

_Torn from the people that we hold dear._

_Left to die in the rot and the dust,_

_How dare that they claim that this is all just._

_They say that we're evil they think that they know,_

_Well I guess it's time to put on a show!_

_Rebel, Rejoice_

_We are free with choice._

_When the rest of the world has let you down_

_Welcome to Thee Underground!_

_We are the shadows haunting the night,_

_We refuse to back down, we will always fight._

_The next generation holds all the cards_

_You best pay attention and show us regard._

_If it's a war you want fine, we will meet you in battle_

_Never will our people lose to you lost herd of cattle!_

_Rebel, Rejoice_

_We are free with choice._

_When the rest of the world has let you down,_

_Welcome to Thee Underground!_

_One day we'll laugh in your face,_

_Throwing you all back into your place._

_We are not evil, and we are all fair._

_As long as you need us we will always be there._

_We are the strong, the fighters, the kings,_

_Just remember the hate and all that it brings._

_Love the hate, fight the stars_

_Never forget who you are._

_When the rest of the world has let you down,_

_Welcome to Thee Underground!_

When the last note dies the room falls silent. My heart beat's in time the now dead drums, my eyes shining with emotion. The way they play amazed me and all three boys stand on stage panting. I clap my hands, the sound ripping through the silence like a knife. Slowly more join my hands and more until the room is one huge chamber of screaming and whistles.

Soul's eyes meet mine and he smiles. I feel something inside me tingle and drop my eyes blushing. _Soul Eater, you promise to be nothing but trouble._

**Soul's POV**

Maka and I walk home side by side after the show. It seems like our new song had gone over well and after the show the guys and I got attacked by fans eager "congratulate" in any form we wished. BlackStar and Kid each picked one out but for once, I decided I didn't want to.

Much to my surprise when the crowd finally thinned out I found Maka sitting outside the door waiting for me. Some snow blew on the wind twisting around her feet. He beautiful emerald eyes meeting mine as I step out, lighting up like emeralds caught in the sun.

She didn't say a word just nodded to me and started home. I followed as if in a trace. We didn't say a word but somehow the silence was saturated. We seemed to reach the house all too quickly and started up the stairs. My dad's light was on under his door and I looked at the clock. 3 a.m. He really should be sleeping but I'm not one to lecture. We came to the junction where the hall splits and Maka turns toward her room.

"Maka wait." The words sound scratchy from the night of playing then the prolonged silence. She turns silently to me smiling softly. "That room's way too dusty. Just stay in mine with me I can sleep on the floor and you can clean it tomorrow."

"I'd appreciate that very much Soul but I can't steal the bed from you I'll sleep on the floor." She steps forward and past me into my room. I feel rooted to the spot but turn and follow her anyway. She has managed to find some blankets and spread them out on the hard tiled floor.

I change my shirt when she's not look and lay in bed in my jeans and a tank top. She has finished setting up her bed and goes into the bathroom to change. Curious I roll of the bed to lie on the floor. It feels like ice and is hard as a rock. No way I can let her sleep here. But she won't let me do it.

I'm back on the bed when she comes back out in a pair of cloths shorts and a too big tank top. She feels blindly in the dark trying to make it back to the make shift bed. With a fluid motion I grab her wrist and pull her onto the bed. Wordlessly I lift up the covers and pull her close to me. I wait for a word of protest but I hear none, she just cuddles into the sheets and lies on my arm.

I hear her breath even as she falls into a deep sleep and smile down before closing my eyes. Just then a disturbing thought hits me. Stine's voice rings through my memories from being a small child. "Try not to grow too attached to any one person. After the Choosing when you kids are older, it is quite likely that you will never see that person again." _Fuck._ My eyes refuse to shut and the clock ticks closer and closer to tomorrow.

Love the hate, fight the stars.

Never forget who you are.

When the rest of the world has let you down,

Welcome to Thee Underground.

**Me: Yay! All done!**

**BA Om: That poem sucked.**

**Me: Well good because it was a song so there.**

**BA Om: Don't quit your day job.**

**Me: Oh just shut up. Review everyone! (P.S half of Soul's speech to the guys was a reference to Taken high-5 to whoever got that!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long chapter. Sorry if it's kind of rushed I just want to get on with the plot. Seriously thank you all so much for following and reviewing it helps me fix mistakes and keeps me writing. Enjoy the result of three days of Blood, sweat, and tears. RxR and I don't own. Sorry since I spent so much time on this one I may not have two for next weekend. I will try though! Also new fanfic sequel I have started up on my Naruto one if anyone is interested.**

**Akira, Dipn Dots, red rocket: Nerds UNITE!**

**Lialane: Of course I am a musical genius... well at least compared to some people. Like tree stumps.**

**Ivy: Sour.**

**Wolf runner: Well you see when two people like each other very much...lol**

**Guest:Yeah, kinda reminds me of my dad. o.0**

**Tengen: So crying right now. It doesn't exist I wrote it. So flattered.**

**Noname: I'll keep at it.**

**Note: As a reminder, update deadlines are Sat, Sun and Wed for those who have forgotten or havent been on since it has changed. Every week!**

**Maka's POV**

I wake up and Soul shifts beside me. His eyes are shut but dark bags circle under them._ He must have had a hard night._ Trying to be as silent as possible I crawl out of bed and head down stairs to the kitchen. It had somehow been kept up better than the rest of the house but still looks like it was put there only as part of the place.

I must admit, for a house with only men, it is pretty well stocked. My mother was never much of a cook but I can't really remember before age three when she started leaving. I pull out a large frying pan ready to start breakfast. _Of course._ I sigh looking down at my pajamas and wish I had some clothes to change into. Tsubaki won't be here for another hour so I run upstairs in search of the clothes I wore last night.

I check on Soul but he still looks sound asleep, his face towards the clock. I quickly run downstairs and out the door to the market. I struggle to remember the way Soul and I took last night that passed the supply store. I make a right onto the next street slamming into a figure from a too quick turn.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry I was looking for the store and not watching where I was going and… oh." The person looks up holding his head. His amber eyes ablaze with life and passion. He stands up slowly straitening his jacket quickly obsessing over the skulls that hang slightly lopsided.

"Oh I know you; you're the other kid in Soul's band. Well hi, my names Maka, what's yours?" I smile encouragingly but he is still fiddling with the skull buttons. I clear my throat and he looks up at me irritated. "Look Supply store is the next street down. Watch where you're going."

With that he walks of in a mummer of curses and still messing with his buttons. _What a strange kid. Wonder what his name is._ I follow the road and true to his word the store is the next street down an old man outside sweeping the entrance. He waves politely to me as I walk in.

After a bit of wandering around the store I find the eggs and bacon I was looking for. As I walk up to the counter I freeze, horrified. _Holy crap. I have no way to pay for this!_ I try to turn hoping the older lady at the counter didn't see.

"Oh, hey there little missy. You must be the new meister I have heard so much about. Go ahead and come up to the counter, I'm ready to check you out." She smiles sweetly and I gloomily turn around to face her over my shoulder. With a sigh I walk up to the counter head hung low.

"I'm sorry but, I don't really have any money. I don't know what I was thinking but I'm going to put it back and run home really fast. I promise I'll be right back." She looks at me oddly for a moment before breaking out into small giggles. "Um, what did I say?"

"Oh sorry sweetheart, I forgot that you were so new. They way everything works down here is like this. Everyone does there part and everyone can have what they need. We don't use money or credit, some go work on the surface and some pair up and fight Kishin but all can pick up exactly what they need." She packages up the items and hands the bags over to me. "Have a nice day, and welcome to the neighborhood."

I haven't put the bacon in the pan for more than a second when I hear foot steps down the stairs. I smile and slide the food onto a plate forming a smiley face. "Breakfast is ready! Took you long enough, lazy." I haven't even turned around when something slams into my side.

"OH MY DEAREST MAKA BABY I KNEW YOU LOVED ME! You even made me breakfast I can see how much you have missed me. Now give papa a hug before I eat this delicious meal you have prepared for me!" _This guy again. _Without a moments wait I slam my cook book down on his head knocking him to the floor.

"Maka Chop!" I set the book down on the counter, starting some more bacon for Soul. "Look you aren't my dad and you never will be. I plan to move out as soon as possible so just leave me alone okay?" He rises from the ground dragging his body up using the counter.

"But, but, Maka. Can't I visit you after the Choosing? Your papa will miss you so much." _What in the hell is he talking about?_

"You can't visit me period no matter what now get out. That's Soul's food." He inches out of the room on his belly gloom following him around the corner as Soul rounds it himself. "Hey dad I-"He shoots me a weird look but I just shrug.

"Man, Maka. You're the best, if you didn't have such tiny tits you would be perfect." I sigh but have no urge to Maka chop him across the room. Instead I just fill his plate again and inform him about shopping today.

"Oh joy, women and clothes, how could this not be fun?" He chews his bacon absently and I again notice the dark circles ringing his eyes. "Hey Soul, is everything alright? You don't look like you slept very well last night?"

He stops chewing and stares down at his plate a wild smirk crossing his lips. "You kidding man? I finally get to move out of this place today. I'm excited." I stare questionably at him but when he doesn't look up I just ask. "What do you mean out of this place?"

"Oh right. Sorry I keep forgetting you weren't raised here. Well the idea is that at the Choosing when you get paired up with someone then the two of you become partners for life. To strengthen that bond the pair moves in together and lives that way until a partner dies or someone gets married." He slides the rest of the food from his plate into his open mouth.

"Oh, that's nice I guess." I don't know why but somehow the idea of Soul living with some strange woman I have never met before makes me jealous. _Must just be the nerve of losing my first friend down here._ Just then a knock sounds at the door. Tsubaki must be ready to go.

~The Rebellion Lives On! ~

I prance happily down the road in my new outfit. When we were out shopping I even ran into my old classmates at the store. I was a little shocked when they asked where I had been and scrambled for an answer. Soul saved me by telling them we all go to a private boarding school now.

I turn to tell Tsubaki something but I find both of them have stopped moving and are staring at me. "What?"

Soul looks at Tsubaki and she looks back at him. "Well um Maka. Don't you remember? Today is the Choosing. It starts soon and we have to meet in the town square. That's why we took you shopping so soon." Soul stares at the ground kicking a pebble refusing to meet my eye.

"Oh well. Right now?" I ask and Tsubaki nods as I swallow. _I'm still not used to this place. There is no way I can just pair up with a stranger and hope that I get along with them. But they need me or BlackStar, Soul, and Tsubaki can't get partners. _ Against my true feelings I pull my face into a smile and skip back to them. "Oh wow! I'm so excited for this."

I turn and Soul flinches away. _Wonder if he's scared too._ Without another word he turns down the street. Tsubaki and I exchange glances and slow head off after him into the town square.

Signs direct us to either side of the square, weapons on one side and meisters on the other. Tsubaki smiles and joins Soul on the opposite side of me and I struggle to look around for someone who I know. Suddenly the rest of the meisters part a familiar face popping forward.

"Listen up you weapons! I am the Great BlackStar, destined to surpass the gods! And today one of you lucky weapons will become my partner and together we will ride my fame to heaven! You must be strong and happy to follow my amazing leadership, who's with me!" A cricket chirps in the background and a tumbleweed rolls across the stones.

I sweat drop feeling bad for him. _Poor BlackStar, who can match up with him._ I look around when the sound of a single clap resonates through the empty square. The weapons in turn part revealing a smiling Tsubaki clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Right. Thank you for volunteering you two, you'll make the perfect example." Spirit walks out into the center hands in his suit pockets. He catches my gaze but continues to scan the faces of the young weapons and meisters gathered here. A few adult faces grace our presence but most of the kids stand with no parent.

"Welcome to the biggest moment of your lives. The pairing of weapons and meisters have existed for generations past and now we pass on the tradition to you. Blah blah honor, blah blah, friendship, ect. Okay this is how it works. First our meister here, thank you for volunteering BlackStar, will pick a weapon."

"Hey you old creep let me go! How dare up treat your god like this?" He struggles against Spirits hold on his wrist in vain. Next he pulls over Tsubaki and stands her next to BlackStar.

"Now, just recite the words you guys practiced and we can get on with it." _Holy crap words! But I didn't study!_

"I thee amazing meister and GOD BLACKSTAR!" Spirit thunks him on the head scowling. "No add libbing!"

"I can start. I thee demon shadow sword Tsubaki Nakatsuka here by extend my hand in friendship and partnership. At my request will you BlackStar hold the honor of becoming my partner?" She extends her hand to the center smiling nervously as the crowd holds their breath.

"I thee ninja assassin BlackStar, extend my godly might in friendship and partnership. At my request will you Tsubaki hold the honor of becoming my partner?" He extends his hand to touch hers and the wind picks up around them swirling. Their souls meet and blend into one large soul tinged green. They part and their souls separate still maintaining some of the color.

"Well that was lucky. Kids that are what we call a perfect match. It is the rare occasion when two souls match up perfect to one another. It was a very rare phenomenon even before the war. Don't expect yours to be exactly the same. Everyone has something different. Okay let's start this off."

He starts down the row of meisters with each one extending their hand to a weapon. I can't help but notice that most every girl's first pick is Soul. In spite of myself I peek in watching as they recite the words. Every time the girl's soul spikes by Soul's remains calm and collected. They all walk away crying.

"Death the Kid!" The boy next to me steps out from the line brushing my hand as he goes. A shock of his soul shoots into mine. His face twitches back to mine and the amber glow returns. _The kid from earlier…_ He walks down the line carefully inspecting each weapon.

"Jackie, I could only hold you in one hand at a time, the weight distribution would be awful. Fire and Thunder, how awful. Your beautiful in this form so symmetrical, exact twins really but in weapon form your words make you garbage." He wanders down saying similar things to almost every weapon skipping Soul entirely.

"And who exactly are you? I have no research on you? The tall blonde leans cooley to one side a toothpick hanging from her lips. She tips her straw cow boy hat forward smirking at the boy in front of her. "Liz Thompson, keep walking kid. I'd eat you for dinner."

"Oh, is that so? Well then I thee reaper Death the Kid, extend my hand in friendship and partnership. At my request will you Liz Thompson become my weapon?" He smirks as he extends his hand waiting for her to duck out._ Mistake._

"Stupid kid. I thee twin demon gun Liz Thompson extend my dirtied hand in friendship and partnership. At my request will you Death the Kid become my meister?" She reaches out gripping his hand firmly. A flash of light shoots out and the two are flung apart landing on the harsh pavement.

A younger girl stands where they stood jumping up and down clapping. Her red corset and short blue shorts match with the older Liz but she seems so much happier. "Yay, big sis! Yay! You made a partner! I'm so excited!"

Liz pushes herself up onto her hand. The other one rubbing her hair. "Ugh Patti. What are you standing there for?" She pushes herself up, brushing the dirt from her jeans. Kid likewise sits up and is fiddling with something on his clothes.

"I was just so excited to you I wanted to be the first one to shake big sis's hand and her new partners! I just couldn't wait!" She swings back and forth on her feet smiling against her sister's distress. Spirit places his face on his palm shaking his head.

"What the hell do you mean you… oh no. No, no, no, no, no! I am not dealing with two weapons when they are so unsymmetrical! It isn't happening! I mean for god sakes look at your boobs Liz! Patti's are so much bigger!" They drag Death the Kid away with Liz muttering things under her breath.

"Ugh I'll deal with that later. Next is… Maka Albarn…MAKA! "He leaps over to me his arms swinging in the air like an idiot. _Stupid man._ I stick out my palm and his face smacks into it hard. He melts to the pavement as I step forward for my choice. I roam down the line reaching out for each one with my soul. Some smile kindly, some ignore me completely, but no one matches up.

I start to get scared._ What if no one gets me as a partner, I'll be all alone and a laughing stock. _I pause on my third walk of the line and my eyes widen at the ground. I feel myself start to shake and my knees go numb. I'm about to collapse when someone catches me. Soul stands with his arm interlaced with until I regain my balance.

"Soul… I... I can't do it. None of these people feel right and I'm going to end up alone and weaponless. I'll just be a burden down here." He steps back nodding his head and smiling sadly at me.

"You won't be alone." He whispers just loud enough for me to hear. Then he turns to the crowd announcing loudly. "Dad. I withdraw from the weapons category." The crowd silences for a moment then everything turns to hell. A lot of the girl meisters who have yet to go cry. Some of the guys swear under their breath.

"You can't you're the strongest weapon here. You must choose a partner; there is no telling when there will be another choosing. It could take years." Spirit stand out in the middle eyeing his son curiously.

"It's his choice, not a responsibility." My voice sounds strong as the cluster of people turn towards me questionably. "He should decide if he doesn't feel right. And I decide too. I withdraw from the meister category."

"Well, two withdraws in one Choosing. How strange? Well you are right I cannot force you two. Go head home and I will talk to you there." He calls out the next name and a girl steps forward eyeing Soul sadly.

"I'm sorry." We are walking away from the center and Soul shoots a look at the girl making her scurry off. "What for?"

"Well, you can't move out this way. You can't fight for your freedom. You can't do anything anymore." My voice starts to quiver and he stops walking drawing the attention of the crowd. His head is lowered and I turn back just a step in front of him.

"Man, that's so stupid. I haven't lost anything. You and I are going to be fine, ya got it?" He raises his hand above his shoulder smirking. I smile at the white haired boy in front of me and raise my hand. "Got it." The clap echoes in the stone building.

Suddenly a soft ball of red light surrounds our fingers. It laces its way twisting around my arm like a candy cane and ripping down Soul's in a jagged pattern. It crosses its way down our shoulders and to the center of our chest. I feel the warmth sink into my skin and tugging at my heart. I want to pull away but Soul steady's me with a look of resolve. I close my eyes in peace and give into the warmth.

When I open them again a soft blue hue dyes the line. It creeps up the pattern absorbing the red and covering it with the cooler color. When it reaches out fingers the wind blows snow around us tugging at my pigtails before dying away with the light.

"Soul… did that just?" I lose my train of thought while I pull down my hand looking for any traces left but the strange glow. "Yup, well Ms. Scythe Meister Maka, looks like you're going to be my meister. Will you accept me as your weapon?"

"It would be an honor Soul Eater." I extend my hand and he clasps it. The warmth crawls up it again but there isn't a light show this time. I smile and drop his hand. "So this means I can make you cook me dinner right?" We are both laughing when I sense a dark presence nearby.

"SOUL EVANS! This is the day you die!"

_Love the hate, fight the stars._

_Never forget who you are._

_When the rest of the world has let you down,_

_Welcome to Thee Underground._

**Me: Hey om I have a question.**

**BA Om: What is it now?**

**Me: I can't help but wonder. What happens if Soul or any weapon really needs to ride a plane?**

**BA Om:… What.**

**Me: Well do they pass metal detectors or do the need a separate plane?**

**BA Om: You idiot. One this is all fiction and would never happen. Two Lord Death would always take care of transportation. Three Why are you an idiot.**

**Me: Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the newest installment of THEE UNDERGROUND! Well hope you enjoy it, I'll see ya tomorrow. RxR I don't own.**

**Soul's POV**

_What the hell? With this tiny titted chick? Really?_ I look up at my new partner smirking she looks confused but fuck it I'll explain later. Who woulda guessed it?

"SOUL EVANS! Today is the day you die!" _ God what now?_ I turn lazily and Spirit charging straight toward me. "There is no way in hell I'm letting my sweet little flower stay with your delinquent ass! I'll kill you before that happens!" He's only a few feet away when Maka sticks out her boot and trips him.

"Don't even think about touching my partner." His face slams into the pavement and we both laugh. He looks up with tears streaming from his eyes as he tries to form a sentence.

"Geeze Dad, now I know who your favorite is." I stand over him staring down at the huge mark forming on his forehead. "Well, whatever see you at dinner." I turn pulling Maka with me while he stammers out apologies.

"Sorry I made him do that. He's your dad not mine. I have no clue why he acts like he cares so much about me." She rubs her elbow self-consciously while we walk down the busy streets. People are out and about doing regular Saturday errands.

"Oh don't worry about it. That's just how he is, I swear, deep down he's a good man." She is silent as we walk down the street, passing people wave and say hi but turning to Maka with a question in their eyes. I try to brush it off but I know that eventually word will spread.

Our footsteps mingle with the busy sounds of the street as we turn off towards our old house. The closer we get I can't help but remember the memories I had as a child. This place was my only home._ Dude, don't get down. This is great, you're finally free!_

I chance a glance at my new roommate and life partner. He emerald eyes stare steadily ahead and a smile is always plastered across her face. Almost as if she could read my mind her lips start to move. "This means we move in together right? Why don't you let me help you pack? I'm really good with organization."

"Uh sure. Thanks." I have barely opened the door and she shoots up the stairs. _A woman on a mission._ More slowly I follow her taking my time to absorb the last view of the house. By the time I make it up to my room there are boxes and newspapers everywhere.

"Where did you get all this stuff?!" The boxes tower up to the ceiling some already full. "Maka? Maka? Are you there? Hello?" A pile of paper next to me explodes and she sends me flying as she speeds back through carrying things I wasn't even aware I owned.

I am saved by the sound of my phone ringing. Still lying on the paper I pick up pulling it close to my ear. Yeah, that was a mistake. "I YOUR GODLY BLACKSTAR DEMANDS THAT YOU COME UP TONIGHT!" I'm still rubbing my ear and holding the phone at arm's length when he continues.

"I declare that tonight we party like the rock stars we are and celebrate Tsubaki's pairing with the powerful god that I am!" I can hear her in the background her sweet voice full of patience. "Yes, I'm so lucky. I hope I get to see you tonight Soul!"

"Uh one second BlackStar." I go to ask Maka something when I hear BlackStar shouting from the other end of the line. "YOU DARE MAKE YOUR GOD WAIT?!" Rolling my eyes I press the mute button savoring the silence.

"Uh, Maka? You got one of my guitars still unpacked? Preferably the neon yellow one?" The paper next to me rustles and Maka pops up with just her head above it holding out my guitar. I can't help but jump as the girl points to it. "This one?"

"Yes that one. God Maka stop doing that you scared me." I shake myself loose but when I open my eyes again she's gone. I hear a box in the distance fall and sigh. I pick up the phone again unmuting it and BlackStar is still shouting through the line. "Yeah let's play. Did you already call Kid?"

"A god like me wouldn't forget about that!... Tsubaki call Kid." I face palm at my idiot best friend. "Okay so where are we playing and what time?"

"Harold's at 9. He says that the band that canceled sucked anyway. Of course compared to us they would. HAHAHA!" I sigh ready to give him hell about picking up a cancellation when Maka calls from somewhere in the room.

"SOUL! I'm putting your underwear in 2 separate boxes based on clean vs. dirty, don't get them confused." I can still hear BlackStar laughing before I click my phone shut. "NO DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

After what seemed like hours but was only actually 20 minutes my room is spotless and empty. The boxes have disappeared somehow and Maka says they are at our new place. I don't even know where it is. We're on our way out the door when Spirit walks in tired and smelling of too much alcohol.

He pauses when he sees us and Maka turns away defiantly. Instead he looks at me and holds out a fist. "We cool?" I nod and tap my fist against his.

"We cool." He turns to Maka who stands pouting next to me. He also holds out his fist to her. "We cool?"

"Yeah, I guess." She fist bumps he and drops her hand immediately. His eyes start to water and his lip starts to quiver._ Oh god please no._

"MAKA BABY! Please don't leave your Papa. I'll miss you so much. At least let me visit! I'm nothing without you!" He clamps on to her leg looking up sobbing pathetically. Her eye twitches before her smacks him on the forehead grabbing a book off the table. "MAKA CHOP!" And that's the way we left him before heading off to the show.

_Love the hate, fight the stars._

_Never forget who you are._

_When the rest of the world has let you down,_

_Welcome to Thee Underground._

**BA Om: Please only idiots would be entertained by that. (Looks over)**

**Me: (rolling on the floor laughing) Hahahahaha Stupid Spirit! What a dumbass.**

**BA Om: (Sweat drops) I hate that I'm a part of you. RxR.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Super short chapter so sorry in advance. By the way, thanks to all you readers out there. However I am going on a trip today, so I'm not sure if next weekend I will have two but gosh Darn it I will try. RxR Don't own, ect.**

**Sorry ahead of time for missing replies last time but I only had time to post and I figured you would rather have the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**HungerGame: haha yeah not very origional but hey.**

**Wolfrunner: I thought it was funny.**

**Akira: Well you know now...Sorry**

**Ten-Gen: My heart is breaking I'm so happy!**

**RedRocket: Well thanks I really enjoy you reading them all.**

**Lialane:Yeah i think I got them spot on.**

**Rythem Weaver: Well welcome to the group, I'm sure I can keep you happy.**

**Momo: I think I got them spot on. but I read both the manga and watched the Anime. I refer to Anime episode 3... I believe**

**livy: Sorry I thought those were 2 "I"s**

**Guest: That made me laugh on the subway.**

**Chapter 10**

**Momo: BlackStar was always my favorite too.**

**Hunger: Yeah but you gotta love him.**

**Guest: Oh trust me I am.**

**Smile Ren: I think you may enjoy later chapters then.**

**Ryhthm Weaver: Yeah, he's...complicated.**

**Guest: Oh I will.**

**Red Rockets: Party it up brah!**

**Lialane: Why thank you. I think you'll like 11 alot**

**Crow: I hope you stayed with it.**

**Akira: XDDDDD Glad you liked it.**

**Hurray 50+ reviews! amd over 30 followers! Awesome okay see you Wed!**

**Maka's PoV**

I can't help but feel excited as we go to meet the rest of the band. It feels like forever since I've actually been up. I mean sure I went shopping but it was rushed and for a solid reason. Now we just get to hang out and listen to good music. I didn't even do this when I lived there.

I hear Soul snickering besides me a smirk on his face. He's shakes his head before looking ahead of us. "Oh, what's so funny Soul?"

"Oh nothing don't worry about it."_ Yeah right as if that will work._ I grab his ear pulling hand and he leans over sideways. "Ow! OW! Okay god, just let go!" I release knowing I have won and stare expectantly at him while he rubs his ear.

"I just was thinking that you're my meister now and how I got stuck with someone who acts like a child." _ Men._ He struts forward confidently and I flash a wicked grin. I carefully reach into my bag pulling out a book from the crumpled papers and Soul's candy wrappers. I wrap my hands around the spine and smoothly pull it out.

"MAKA CHOP!" The book slams on his head and sends a shock through my arm. He folds and clutches his head swearing at me.

"Ow! Maka what the fuck was that for you crazy bitch!" _ Men, so stupid, so forgetful. _

"Oh quit complaining. We have places to be people to meet!" I reach out and grip his ear dragging him along the ground while more cries of protest. Suddenly the boy falls silent and I twist to see what had happened.

We are under a street lamp that is swinging from its cord above us. The brick ceiling it is connected to has worn away at the base. Soul is leaning back on his hands with his legs spread out in front of him. His head is tilted down and his red eyes are hidden by the characteristic snow colored hair.

"Uh, Soul are you feeling alright?" He is eerily silent as his mouth pulled itself slowly into a smirk. His sharp teeth catch the sheen from the light and he pulls himself in to a shaky stand. The guitar hanging off his back twisting itself upside down.

"You don't look too good, should we head home?" I take a step back but before I can react he's in front of me._ Wow, fast._ He's breathing slowly against my neck and the motion gives me Goosebumps.

"Really, because you look absolutely delicious." I shudder as he licks my skin. _Oh god run! Do something! Body react!_ No matter how hard I try I stay rooted to the spot. My body shakes against my will and his eyes pull up, dark and mysterious. _Let me get lost in you._

"Gotcha!" His voice pulls me out of the trace and he causally steps back walking toward the agreed rendezvous. I lean against the wall willing my body to regain movement again. Unsteadily I follow unsure of what just happened.

"Soul, I-"Before I can finish my thought the tunnel vibrated with the sound of footsteps. From some instinct I'm slowing getting used to I drop low, closing the distance between me and Soul. Another flash of a person slides by and Soul relaxes. He sighs and sticks out his foot just in time for another flash. The figure goes sprawling on the pavement, the bone making an awful crunching sound.

"You dare challenge the Great BlackStar? I shall destroy you commoner! Hahaha!" He jumps up bleeding from a cut at the base of his hairline and laughs, the liquid trickling sickenly down his face. In all it gives his a very terrifying picture.

"Oh BlackStar are you okay? You can't rush into things like that! You have to be careful!" Tsubaki runs down the hall to the blue haired boy, instantly pulling out a band aid and washcloth._ Where did she get those?_

"Oye, Tsubaki he's fine, besides the ladies like a few scars. He never has any problems getting them anyway. Isn't that right idiot?" Soul kicks the boy in the ribs lightly and BlackStar punches Soul's knee smiling.

"Well, I suppose. Maka are you okay you look pale?" I turn to the black haired beauty and graze my hand on my face. It feels cold and clammy.

"Uh, fine just a little nervous to finally go back up to the… surface?" I look at Soul questionably and he nods. Tsubaki has returned to chastising BlackStar sternly. How strange?

"We generally call it up, but pretty much anything goes." Soul replied as he leaned against the wall pulled back to Tsubaki by shouting.

"Well a dead meister is no good to me, so why don't you stop being so selfish and care about something other than proving your godly-ness!" Tsubaki pauses for a moment while what she just did sinks in. Instantly she covers he mouth, eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry BlackStar, I- I don't know where that came from. I didn't mean…" He holds a thumb up and shoots her a smile.

"It's okay Tsubaki, you're only human. You make mistakes." He pulls himself up and leads the distraught Tsubaki down the hall. Soul and I follow but something is nagging at me._ What is with everyone tonight?_

"Hey Soul?" His hands are back in his pockets and he looks bored.

"Yeah, tiny what do you need?" He asks in a nonchalant way but I can see something is bothering him too.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight. I don't why but something just seems off." I jump as a brick falls out of place. I reprimand myself for my skittishness.

"I know I do too. Don't worry about it…yet." I want to ask when but Tsubaki and BlackStar have stopped waiting for us they stand below the manhole. BlackStar has his arms crossed and he and Tsubaki seemed to have figured everything out.

"You took so long! I mean compared to a god like me it isn't surprising but try to keep up. Kid will be mad if we don't show up exactly at 8 so he can get our staging ready in time." He climbs the ladder, punching the lid away with a clattering sound. He pulls himself through with Tsubaki close behind.

I look down the tunnel back towards home and stall, Soul waiting for me._ Turn go home, just stay in._ "Oye, Maka. You coming or what?"

My logic tells me to just go home but I resist the pull. My mother always said I never listened to the sensible side…

_Melt into me my love,_

_Make me once again whole._

_One pure as a dove,_

_Give me your soul._

_So imperfect in essence,_

_too reckless, too bold._

_I'll hide you from life_

_Until I hold control_

**BA Om: That was…short. Like very short.**

**Me: Well I release to on the weekends and I feel like that was a really cool place to end it.**

**BA Om: If you're going to make them read this crap you should at least supply enough of it.**

**Me: Well…You….Shut up.**

**BA Om: Review. She's so annoying be glad you don't deal with her**

**(Due to some concerned PM's I would like to state this is just banter. Not at all how I feel about myself. Thank you.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Wednesday every body. That means it's time for another installment of the underground! Well I did this at a friends how and was constantly distracted. Poops. So I may have missed a few words or have some misspelling. Sorry. Well Don't own. RxR and enjoy.**

**Momo: After chapter refer to note at the end.**

**TenGen: I want to keep you around. Soooo happy (collaspe like Spirit)**

**RedRocket: Aw you'll love this. And also refer to note at the end.**

**Lialane: I think you may have caught on already. Party pooper. *pout face***

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid: No worries, I try my best not to make lame puns... try.**

**Sorry no name:Glad you like it. That reminded me of the koolaid man.**

**Soul's PoV**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Maka's screamed pierced through the cold Colorado air, chilling me to the bone. Quicker than I have ever thought I could move I swing toward her, desperate to calm her.

The girl is kneeled on the ground by the manhole. Her hands shake and a blank stare reaches her eyes. Her face is contorted in horror as she stares up at the sky. I'm by her side in an instant, BlackStar and Tsubaki just steps behind me.

"MAKA! Talk to me. What's wrong? Maka?"_ Fuck were we spotted? _I think back to the last time weapons were spotted. A few kids had climbed up here the night before the choosing and got messed up. They go so drunk that they started to show off. I wasn't long until the PW's came and picked them up. They wandered through the tunnels for days, but eventually gave up. But not before throwing the kids to the angry crowds. By the time we found their body's hanging in the town square, they has been so destroyed we couldn't even tell who it was.

"M-mm-moon." She points up and the moons teeth drip with blood. His eyes are a dark red and the mouth grins madly pulsating in the night. The liquid surrounds the empty space next to the crescent and the moon bathes in its own life.

"Maka, it's okay. That's just how the moon looks to us." I hear a footsteps coming this way and kick the cover closed. "Oh come on, don't pout. Mom will kill me if I have you home late again." My words die when the couple falls out of my gaze.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm okay, just still a little new is all. I'll be fine." She has managed to stand and brushes the dirt off her plaid skirt. The tiny skull embellishments clink as she moves.

After a bit more reassurance we head to Harold's. Before we are even in the door he's standing with a tray of our favorite drinks. Somehow the man has even managed to find one for Maka, which she took politely.

Harold has been in the business for 60 years and his place still remains the best place for any bands waiting to get noticed. The best part about him is that he never asks anything, he just seems to know.

We all nod and start to set up the stage. It's not long before some fan girls start to trickle in. As always they hit up Kid, majorly digging the emo vibe. BlackStar is next being the main singer and poster child of The Rebellion. It's a good hour before anyone notices me hiding behind the curtain screwing with the guitar chords.

"Oh, Soul. You look even sexier than the last time I have seen you." The girl walks up in ridiculous high heels coupled with a mini skirt the size of a bandana. I try to match a name with the face but after a while all the sluts look the same.

"Hey." I return my gaze to the mess of wire trying to find where the amp ends and the guitar begins. Before I can react she has pushed me behind the curtain rubbing against me. She wriggles her body in a way I'm sure she thinks looks attractive but I believe makes her look like she needs to use the bathroom.

"Soullll, we had so much fun last time. Don't tell me you have forgotten?" She puckers her lips and I can't help but be a bit disgusted. _Maka never needs any of these sleazy tricks and she looks beautiful no matter what._ I have shocked myself with the thought and find her trying to shove her hand down my pants.

"Look, uh I'm just not interested okay. I'm kinda involved with something so I can't screw around. But, what we had will always be special." I prepare myself for the tears and cursing my name but they don't come.

"Well, legendary player Soul has a girlfriend huh? I can't believe your cheating on me. I guess I'll forgive you, if you do something for me." She hooks her thigh on my hip rubbing against me. I try to push her away but she pushes back. "Look, I don't get rejected and you don't tell me no."

I pull away and she pushes against me harder. I keep trying to move but can't get away._ Aw damn it. _Suddenly the girl's weight is gone and I gasp at my freedom. When I look up Maka is standing over the girl who is leaning against the wall rubbing her head.

"Look skank. I don't know who you are but if I ever see your sorry used up ass around my boyfriend again I swear to god I will hunt you down and kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to slut it out for weeks. Got it?"

The girl cringes but nods and stands up flipping her hair. "Wow Soul this little girl. I swear she has no boobs or hips or anything and what's with those pig tails? Whatever you just downgraded, so sad." She walks away swinging her hips laughing.

As soon as she's out of sight Maka looks at me and smiles. She holds out her hand and I grab it pulling myself up. She gives me a look and I return one, no more words are needed between us. She waves and starts to head into the crowd.

"Wait." When she twirls to look at me my heart skips a beat. The light in the room is just enough to see her eyes and beautiful smile._ Keep it together man. Don't lose your cool._ I clear my throat hoping that everything comes out the way Dad asked me to tell her.

"Well, um you know half the reason why we play is to find other weapons out there?" She nods and I continue. "Well um it's been kind of hard because no one else seems to have soul perception except you and well dad thought you could help out."

"Are you asking me or is he?" She stares darkly into me and I can tell she's looking at me waiting for a lie but I'm happy to disappoint her.

"I am. I know this is all kinds hard for you but think about how you felt. These kids are literally all alone in the world. Some have no family or home and others who do have all that but have to pretend that they don't see the world as it is. Wouldn't you have wanted to be saved?"

A smile spreads across her lips and she lets a giggle escape. "Of course Soul. I'll do anything for you. You're my partner." She extends her hand to me and I hold her gaze before she pulls me forward, embracing me.

I could live this way forever.

**Maka's Pov**

I'm not sure why but that girl really bothered me. I mean sure Soul isn't really mine but he didn't want her around anyway. I think. The show continues but honestly from backstage it doesn't pull you in as much.

They're halfway through the set and I'm scanning the room, I feel a dark tickle at the edge of my brain. A group of three guys dressed in all black, chains hanging from pants and jackets. The one in the middle's piercing catches the light and draws my attention.

Another dark feeling but this time it's almost like a stab of pain. It's late in the show but people are still showing up mingling in the crowd. Their souls all bouncing around but all it is, is a group of blue orbs. Suddenly the dark pain shoots through my body attacking my nerves and ripping at my muscles.

One of the orbs disappear, and then another. I see the figure moving through the crowd pushing some aside, making others fall. I watch the souls twinkle out of existence. Searching for anything to help me move again. My hands grab a cord and yank pulling the sound from the stage. Soul tugs on his guitar following the wire to where I lay on the ground staring out into the crowd.

A girl cries and everyone turns to look. People lay dead around the room, placed in comical poses, none with souls. But it's not like they can see that.

The room scrambles trying to make it to the door but a red headed boy leans against it. He is wearing a black tee shirt and jeans looking for all purposes like a regular kid. His eyes shoot up drilling into everyone, making them freeze.

His light blue eyes scan the crowd settling on a small brunette girl. His face is as straight as a line. With a rising of his hands he floats forward to reach her. Everyone watches mesmerized as he tilts her head up, pressing his lips against the girl's.

Her soul is sucked upward and he pulls away ripping it from her body. She falls to the ground, her body dead and staring into nothingness. It's chaos.

Everyone charges around just trying to get away. The boy laughs madly, black lines shooting from him. He throws his head back and the lines turn into jagged spider legs raising him from the ground. He takes interest in a boy on his left and the leg reforms and stabs the boy through the chest the tossing him aside. Dead as the first one.

The boy swallows the soul from the end of his spear and turns madly to the next in the room. I look desperate to help but frozen in place. His eyes land in the corner and I follow his gaze terrified of where it lands. Tsubaki is trapped in a corner shielding a group of young teenagers. They couldn't be more than 14.

The boy licks his lips, blood spattered on his face. His voice is raspy and high pitched. The sound is tinged with insanity. "What do we have here? A weapon, you have become so scarce. It will be really nice to have such a tasty treat for dinner!"

He lunges forward, when a flash of white shoots from the edge of my vision. A yellow object goes hurdling toward the boy but he moves away at the last moment the guitar shattering against the wall. He turns angrily until he sees who threw it.

By now the place is mostly empty and Tsubaki is rushing all the remaining people out the door. Soul stands in the middle of the stage staring furiously at the monster.

"Well well, isn't this my lucky day? I have a whole group of rare delicacies. I suppose it's time to massacre you!" He shoots to Soul three legs sharp and ready to tear into Souls flesh but they fall with a clank on the spot where he had just stood.

I look down to the Soul lying below me with his arms wrapped around me. I blush in spite of the moment and quickly jump to my feet to allow Soul up. The boy roars deafeningly shaking the stage lights before he jerks to look at the one who stole his dinner.

I stare boldly back not ready to give an inch. He pauses and looks me up and down curiously while smiling. "Hm, you're kind of cute. So cute I could just eat you!" His jaw extends and drops revealing sharp teeth dripping with blood and a tongue lolling out. I fall back putting all my power in my foot. The kick lands and Soul catches me as the monster flies back a few feet. His human hands clutching his face.

"I see, so you are a feisty one. Well that's nice. But very annoying, I believe I am going to chop you head off now." He lunges again but this time there is nowhere to run. I grab on to Soul's wrist the fear sparking through me.

There is a blinding light and the creature shields his eyes stopping in his tracks. Soul slowly disappears and I'm left holding a pole. When the light fades I am holding a scythe taller than me with a black and red pattern on the hilt. A glare flashes and I see Soul standing in the scythe smirking. The eye tilts down and he disappears but his voice rings out from my hands.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." I look around for Kid and BlackStar but they're gone and Tsubaki is nowhere to be found either. I am pulled back to the fight as the boy speaks again sending shivers down my spine.

"Impressive. But I have been on this earth for hundreds of years. I have devoured thousands of your kind and many stronger than you. How dare you think you could beat me? I am the stuff of legends. Children fear me, afraid I shall come and steal their lives in the night. I am Vlad the Impaler and the only one leaving with their life shall be me!"

"Maka," my eyes don't leave the boy but I tighten my grip showing that I'm listening. "Look, this is what we hunt. This is what you saw as a girl and this is what threatens society every day. I know you're scared but-"I stop him my voice low and steady. The boy is still laughing loudly tossing around the bodies of those unlucky enough not to make it to the door.

"I'm not scared Soul. Well I am but I'm also ready. I was born for this, don't doubt me. I got your back if you got mine." He smirks and the tip of the scythe twists toward the beast. I breathe deeply and push off my foot my muscles burning in anticipation after to many days of no exercise.

I slice Soul smoothly, aiming for the legs. The blade slides evenly and shoots across the legs. I Land on the other side, the creature behind me roaring out in fury. I smile waiting for him to fall and cry out in pain. But he just laughs.

"Oh little maiden. You would think such a sad little trick would work on me? I have lived for lifetimes and fought many of your kind. How can you possibly expect to beat me?" He rushed towards me the legs knitting back together. I hold up Soul as the first one comes down, deflecting the points harmlessly away.

The creature hisses, using more until he is only up on two. There is a break in the onslaught and I shove the bottom of Soul into his stomach forcing the creature back. He grips his abdomen a bruise already forming in a deep shade of purple.

"I am done playing with you. It's starting to get irritating." The boy shoots forward knocking me off balance and sending Souls skittering across the floor. He transforms back in time to slam into the wall 10 feet on the other side of the room. His clothes are pretty torn up and he has scratches all over his body.

"Well child. It looks like you have a lot to learn about being a weapon. Your meister is gifted but until you can learn to take a blow you are nothing. Shall I kill you first and make her watch? An anguished soul always has such a delicious taste. I think I will, but miserable weapon taste so much better. I should destroy her first. Yes, I think I will." He spun around to face me and starts to zig zag his way over.

A mic smacks him in the back of the head and he sighs turning back to Soul who has managed to sit up breathing heavily. "Brat, you just don't know how to give up. I was sparing you from knowing her last sight would be your dead corpse. But I suppose you can't do anything nice in the world anymore."

"Do whatever you want. But as long as I'm standing I know nothing will hurt my meister. You have to get through me first. And that's just not going to happen." His eyes flicker toward me begging me to understand. The creature laughs again and he flicks his eyes from me to the creature nodding his head.

I nod hoping that this is what Soul meant. Soul speaks covering my noise. "There is one thing you didn't count on in this scenario." Soul smirks as I line up.

"Oh and what is that little boy?" My legs explode and I shoot forward clearing the distance in three strides.

"My partner, Maka." I launch into the air and throw all my weight into the boys back. He looks back at me with a shocked look on his face for a few seconds. Soul's arm flashes and the scythe shoots out into the chest of the red haired boy. He looks down at his wound watching the blood leak away.

The legs dissolve and Soul and I watch the life fading from his eyes. Soul lowers him onto the floor into a kneeling position. He looks up smiling before his body burst into black ribbons surrounding a dark red soul floating in the air.

I fall next to Soul leaning against the wall staring at the floating ball of life. We don't say anything for a while until sirens sound in the background. With a sigh Soul stands walking to the orbs staring at it interestingly. He picks it up with his hand and looks over to me.

"Well Maka to our first Kishin soul. Bottoms up." And he swallowed.

_Melt into me my love,_

_Make me once again whole._

_One pure as a dove,_

_Give me your soul._

_So imperfect in essence,_

_too reckless, too bold._

_I'll hide you from life_

_Until I hold control_

**Me: Ah it has been perfected!**

**BA Om: ….dumbass…you… go die.**

**Me: Uh…you feeling okay?**

**BA Om: Shut up I'm fine!**

**Me: Aww you have a fever.**

**BA Om: God Damn it'll just wait until I can kill you again.**

**Me: Oh, just go to bed. Read and Review.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I see there was some confusion last chapter with Soul licking Maka and telling her that he wanted to eat her. Well after this chapter you may get it but if you haven't that, Tsubaki yelling, BlackStar attacking them (er.. attempting) Maka's Bad feeling, and the moon were all signs of Madness leading up to the kishin attack. SUPRISE! Did anyone predict it or am I just going creepy on you?**


	12. Chapter 12

** Day's turned into nights and night into weeks. And still, Om worked diligently to post on the due date. Here last words before fading into the darkness were, please post chapter 12. And so I present to you chapter 12 of Thee Underground. She does not own and wishes you to review.**

**SG8DTK: (Short hand, sorry.) Thanks, I kinda thought after all the it was weird reviews that I may have gone to far with it but I guess it fit!**

**Wolf runner: Probably because you're a normal kid. Unlike myself, physco right here.**

**HungerGames: Quick before the message self destructs!**

**Tengen: Haha blame Maka's ninja skills! HIYA!**

**Momo: Eh it's not a normal thing. Don't blame ya.**

**Lialane: Knew that if anyone else didn't you would. ;p**

**Livy: I shall rectify my mistake. Why ank ya.**

**Redrockets: Well I don't plan on making it a thing anytime soon so you don't have to worry.**

**Guest: Ah where would Soul be without her.**

**I shall now refer to you as YEAH: you know as in the family guy one who breaks whrough walls**

**Soul's Pov**

We ditched out before the cops had made it in. Maka's adrenaline had started to wear off and it took her all she could to make it to the nearest entrance. She is still staring blankly at the blood on her hands and sleeves. I feel like an ass for what I did last time we were down here alone. I don't know what came over me._ A real man would apologize._

"Maka." She looks at me blankly before slowly coming back to the world. Her eyes clear and she attempts a fake smile. It's such a stupid question but I ask anyway. "You okay?"

"No," She wrings her hands looking away from the dries red stains. When she meets my eyes again little tears ring the edges sparkling like glass. I can't resist the urge and pull her close to me wrapping my arms around her. She sobs into my shoulder and I hold her tighter as she shakes. Her knees shake for only a moment before falling out from under her and I hold her up, refusing to let go.

Her sobs weakening quietly and she remains for a long while after she had stopped crying. I trace my hand through her pony tails, twisting them in my fingers. Her jade eyes stare into the cement focusing hard. Just when I start to worry she speaks.

"I just, all those kids. All of them gone. I- I'm not sure if I can do this. I don't think I can watch the carnage. There was… so much blood. All I could feel was hate and anger when I should have felt grief. I'm so weak; you deserve a better partner Soul."

She tries to pull away but my grip stays tight. I tilt her chin up and stare until her eyes flick to mine. "Hey, you saved everyone who made it out. Without you everyone else would have been lost. You did a good thing and together we took out a monster. You're the best I could ever hope for okay Maka?"

She tilts her head and doubt flickers across her features. I squeeze my arms and brush my fingers across her side. She giggles and smiles. "Okay. Okay, fine but let me go its way to hot down here!"

"Maybe I like being close to you," I dip her low quite happy with how smooth I am. "Maybe, I would like to be closer." I close my eyes mentally highfiving myself.

"MAKA CHOP!"

**~The Rebellion Lives On~**

After I had recovered enough to move Maka pulled me by my ear to the new place. _OUR new place._ The red brick building looks just like the rest of the flats down here but on this one above the door there is an insignia of crescent moon with clouds around it.

We walk in the door and a warm hallway leads up to an elevator. The walls are painted an inviting gold and little pictures hang by hooks. Maka wanders over to the lift and motions for me to hurry up. She presses the 3rd floor button and the metal grate clinks shut before we rise. The lights blink behind numbers before we finally land on the three.

"Welcome home Soul." She smiles as the door opens and light floods the small carrier.

"HOW DARE YOU SHY AWAY FROM THE GREAT BlackStar? I am the king of Gods and the world will bow down to me! No door shall every block my path!" BlackStar is standing outside a room with 3D on it ranting angrily with Tsubaki.

"Wait BlackStar I have the key right here don't-"But Tsubaki's cries fall on deft ears and BlackStar extends his foot breaking down the door. It falls inward and BlackStar laughs like an idiot while Tsubaki picks up the misplaced screws formulating an apology to the manager for practice.

"BlackStar you idiot! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! People are sleeping down stairs and you just go around breaking down doors and screaming about your greatness! I should MAKA CHOP you right now!" My meister goes stomping out of the elevator and toward the blue haired boy, whispering angrily.

"What's a MAKA CHOP?" BlackStar ask while staring blankly at Maka. I lunge forward while she looks for a book and grab her wrist shaking my head violently at BlackStar. Just in time to save his butt, as usual, Tsubaki jumps in.

"Maka, it's so glad to see that you are okay. By the time we got everyone out we had gone back and police were everywhere. What happened, oh SOUL you're hurt!" She points to my arm and I look down at one of the larger scratches I had received while blocking. They don't hurt too bad and have even started to heal from the Kishin soul but are still bleeding.

"Tell me all about it while I fix you up." Maka pouts in the corner as I recount the story while Tsubaki fixes me up. "And then we came here and found you two."

"Well that is just so sweet of you isn't it BlackStar." She turns to her partner who is moving boxes around through the door. I see Maka twitch at the mess inside and reach out to her hand pulling her out of view.

"Yes underlings. It's so nice of you to check on your god but you need not worry nothing shall ever damage me, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" Everyone sighs when we hear shout from above and around us yelling for it to quiet down.

"Oh uh actually. We didn't really come to see you. Not that we wouldn't or anything but this is where we just moved into." Maka rubs her hand sheepishly behind her neck blushing. "So then you live here?"

Tsubaki pauses and stares at Maka. The gears in both their heads are working hard and they both hit the realization at the same time. "WE'RE ROOMMATES!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Maka, I'm your roommate remember. You know, live together til death or whatever. "I try vainly to be heard as the two girls clap and squeal.

"You're only right across the hall. I can come see you whenever Soul makes me angry or I need help with dinner. Oh this is so amazing!" Maka chatters on with Tsubaki and I lean against the wall bored. They continue until BlackStar calls Tsubaki in telling her that he's done moving things.

Maka is smiling when she turns unlocking the door to our place. The door swings open and she turns on the lights sighing. My jaw drops as I look around the room. All our furniture is set up and everything is hung in its place. I walk in exploring our new home marveling at how she had organized all of it. When I walk back in Maka is scribbling irritatedly at a piece of paper.

"Maka? You okay? This place looks awesome!" She snaps the lead of the pencil and cruses.

"No it does not! I left a very specific chart and they still didn't get it right!" She holds up the chart for me to see but her has crossed out and changed so many things it all looks like a black blob to me. I just nod and make an empathetic face.

She starts running around the room making adjustments to things and I can't help but laugh. "Oh what's so funny Soul?" I try to hold in my hilarity but it escapes as she looks at me annoyed.

"I'm so sorry but I can't help it! You look just like Kid before a show trying to get us all lined up!" She sighs and I lead her to the couch in the living room, making her sit down. _She can work on things tomorrow._

"Hey um, Soul? What's Kid's story. I mean he doesn't seem to like much of anyone but everything is so exact. And his soul, it doesn't look like mine or BlackStar's it's HUGE!"

I sigh not sure how to start. "Well, Kid isn't a regular Meister. He's a reaper, as in grim reaper. He isn't full grown yet but when he is he will be drastically strong. Everyone said he was a happy child growing up but when Prop W came into effect his dad had to protect the kids at his school. With the assault the older reaper died leaving Kid next in line."

"Oh, how tragic, and Kid, is he okay?" She looks concerned and I smile thinking how even though he has never reached out to her she is still worried about him.

"Yeah. He got over it a long time ago. His OCD is a big distraction. Let's stop talking about dark things and just watch some T.V. okay?" Maka nods and settles on the couch. Stretching out her legs and draping them over my lap. I rest my hand on them marveling on how soft girls' legs are._ Dude, not cool._

Turns out it was a bad idea to turn on the TV.

"Police are still investigating what is called the Harold's Massacre, where over a dozen young adults were killed earlier tonight. Reports say that a man came in with a knife and started stabbing people at random. The kids were attending a concert of an elusive band calling themselves the rebellion and many remain missing. The FBI took over shortly and the Prop W team showed up on the scene. They are advising people to remain in their homes and fear that a weapon may be on the loose. Volunteer efforts are being made toward the deceased parents."

I switch off the TV at the end of the report looking at Maka. She is thinking again and stands up. I sigh getting ready for her to start crying again. _Man, I hate it when chicks cry._

"Soul grab your coat we're going out." I start and scramble off the couch racing to follow her out the door. She is halfway down the hall by the time I catch up to her.

"Maka, hold on a second where are we going?" I catch my breath as we wait for the elevator. She stares straight ahead and her eyes flare up as she responds.

"Didn't you hear? There are some kids who didn't make it home and it's our job to help them out."

**~The Rebellion Lives On~**

The streets are cold and snowy. So far we have only found a few delinquents running around but not traumatized kids. The town clock rings and hits one in the morning. Drunken people stagger through the streets trying to find their way home.

We turn off the main road and onto a side street. Maka is quiet as she concentrates on her soul perception trying to find anything. I'm just about to suggest we give up when she starts. Her gaze shifts to an alleyway and she motions for me to be quiet._ Not even saying anything here._

The future we move in I start to hear little sniffles and sobbing sounds. The moon lights the cluttered path and shines onto and overhead awning. A small girl sits in the snow clutching a teddy bear to her chest. She cries quietly her arms shivering in a much too thin pajama top.

"Hi there." Maka stays a good distance back but the girl still flinches. "I'm not here to hurt you. What are you doing her young one?" She tries to step closer but the girl lashes out.

"St-stay away from me! I don't wanna half ta hurt ya like I did with those other men!" She pulls herself up dragging her teddy bear by the arm. She can't be more than 6 or 7 but she still swings forward threateningly.

"No, sweetheart. We aren't here to do anything bad we just want to help." Maka tries in vain to calm the girl but she takes a step to close. Light flashes and the girl's teddy bears drops. A metal chord has replaces it, tiny spikes decorating the outside.

"That's what they all say! Mommy still says that until she hits me! Just go away no one wants me in the good way so just go!" Maka shoots me a glance not sure what to do._ A weapon eh? Guess it's my turn._ I step out of the shadows and stand by Maka. The girl lashes out at our feet upturning the pavement and leaving a gash in the concrete.

"I knew it. Adults are always up to no good! Everyone always says I'm a bad girl, that I'm a sin. They don't think I'm listening but I am I just pretend to be asleep." That really hits me and I stagger forward. The look on her face is so familiar I can't help but feel like I'm looking in a mirror. So many times I can't help but think back to how my life would have been if my family had only loved me.

I take a step to close and she whips her arm around aiming for my chest. Right on cue my arm transforms and blocks the hit, the sound of metal ringing through the ally. The girl falls back landing next to her teddy bear looking shocked.

"Really we aren't here to hurt you, see?" I hold up my arm close to her face. He touches it experimentally giggling with the cool metal. "I'm just like you and Maka here, she is like us too. We just want to take you home. Do you know where that is?"

She nods her head but when I ask where she won't tell me. "I don't want to go home. Nobody wants me there. Without big brother to protect me it will only get worse. No one else is like me in the whole family! And the only ones who loves me were grandma and brother but now they're both gone!"

_Friggin not cool! We can't just take her._ I sigh and call Maka over to keep her company while I flip out my phone. It rings slowly and I tap my foot. On the fourth ring he finally picks up. "Hey dad."

"Octopus head, what do you want? Miss me already?" He tries to sound teasing but I hear a strain in his voice.

"Now is not the time. Look dad I got a kid here. I'm thinking we need to save her."

"I'll send someone up to you right now. This may get messy."

**Maka's Pov**

After Soul came back after talking on the phone, the girl quieted down a bit. We asked her what her name was and looked up the address in a nearby phone booth. All the while the girl never left Soul's side and clung to his arm looking around wide eyed.

Her hair hung limply to her shoulders and was rough cut and matted. Her dress had a lot of old stains and tears and was far too small for her. I couldn't help but remember how I had to learn to cut my own hair at her age. Maybe her mom is absent too.

We are walking up on the streets when Tsubaki walks out from a connecting block. Her usual outfit is replaces by a navy blue pants suit and thin glasses. She carries with her a clip board and walks very professional.

"Tsubaki? What are you doing here?" I pull her out of sight to where Soul is playing patty cake with the girl. I can't help but think of what a great father he will make someday.

"Oh hey Maka. Soul." He nods in acknowledgement and continues with the girl. "So then you two were the ones who found her. Well tell me the story." As I recount the night's events to Tsubaki she scratches down all the girls' statements. Finally she nods and grabs the girl by the hand. Soul and I follow behind the two and up to the door.

Tsubaki knocks and we hear some items crash to the floor. "I'm coming! You stupid bitches waking me up at 2 in the god damned morning." The door opens and a burly overweight man with stains on his tank top eyes us all suspiciously. His eyes land on the girl and he growls. "Damn, so you came back. I thought we were done with you."

He tries to slam the door but Tsubaki sticks out her heeled boot and the door bounces open. "Hi there, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, social worker and DCFS representative. Your daughter was found on the street this evening by these two young people and I would like to have a word with you regarding her being out so late."

The man scoffs but opens the door, shouting back to the kitchen. "Jenny! More stiffs here! Get me some more beer!" I flinch at the state of the house. Food and garbage is thrown haphazardly around the rooms. I fear touching anything in case an undiscovered disease exist somewhere in the mess.

A woman comes running out of the kitchen carrying a beer in one hand and a baby in another. Her hair is straw-like and over died. The orange strands hang limply in front of her eyes, which are clouded and unfocused. I can tell she hasn't been back for a while.

"Wonderful, regarding your daughter…" Tsubaki starts but the woman interrupts shaking her head.

"I already have someone here to talk about Kevin. I don't want to have to worry about that brat." The girl hides behind Soul and I feel his soul jump in anger. I reach out my hand touching his for a moment only to calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Kevin? Is this the 17 year-old?" Tsubaki is flipping through the papers pulling out a picture of the boy. I feel my eyes widen at the view of the boy. He is dressed in all black and his piercing reflects the light. I feel myself start to stagger but Soul catches me, shooting a questioning look. Thankfully the woman is too messed up to notice.

"Yes, he was one of the casualties tonight at that concert thing. Good riddance if you ask me, that kid was good for nothing!" The girl lunges forward Soul holding her at the waist. She starts to shout at the older version of her.

"Don't talk that way about big brother! He was a great person and was so much nicer than you! You're just a fat old meanie head who doesn't know anything!" The girl rips loose from Soul and stands in front of her mother. The older woman looks down in disgust as the man in the other room shout for it to quiet down.

"Why you little brat! How dare you speak that way to me?" The woman lifts her hand and start to bring it down quickly towards the child. I step forward but I am too late. Tsubaki's hand is wrapped around the woman's wrist and is holding it in place.

"We generally frown upon parents hitting their children." Her face is smiling but I can see fury building up in her soul. The woman stares into Tsubaki's eyes but sees something and backs down. Tsubaki releases her hand and pulls out a paper off the board.

"Look, I already can tell you don't want this child. Just sign this paper and we'll find a new home for her. If you don't this will go to court and all the dirty laundry you have airing out in here will be hung out to dry. In any event we won't let you keep her, no one will listen to a drugged up crack head, so just sign the paper." As if possessed by some unseen force the mother signs off and Tsubaki tells the girl to get her things.

A voice calls from the kitchen. It's warm and smooth. That sounds so familiar. "Are you coming back? We're almost done Ms. Saylor." The girl runs back down the stairs carrying a torn up doll and a kitten in a cloth purse.

"Oh sweetheart. I meant get everything, you won't be coming back." Tsubaki's voice drips with relief until the girl replies.

"Well um, this is all I have. Ms. Cherry I won in school and Mr. Whiskers got hurt last weekend and I fixed him up." The girl beams proudly and Tsubaki is completing her on how independent she is while shooting hateful looks to the mom.

The chair in the kitchen scoots back and across the tile floor. I hear heels clink on the floor as the woman walks toward the door. Finally it creaks open and I am frozen in place.

"Well I should have enough for my report, please keep me in mind if you know of any more connections that your son could have had to any unsavory characters." She struts down the hall and toward our little party. Her eyes meet mine for a moment and we stare into each other assessing the other ones position.

The woman turns to the new arrival and twists her straw hair in her shaking hands. "Oh, uh yes Ms. Albarn. Kevin was a problem child and never let us know about anything. Half the time he was never home. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

_ Mom._

_Melt into me my love,_

_Make me once again whole._

_One pure as a dove,_

_Give me your soul._

_So imperfect in essence,_

_too reckless, too bold._

_I'll hide you from life_

_Until I hold control_

**Me: Dun dun dun duh!**

**BA Om: what are you going on about now?**

**Me: Um, uh chapter. I… done… finished.**

**BA Om: Oh you're still doing that? I stopped reading.**

**Me: …. *tiny voice*Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yup dat's right. Mama drama all the way. Not sure why but for some reason I always disliked Kami. Oh well sorry if she's a favorite of anyone. Enjoy the soap operay goodness.**

**Livy: Proud of you.**

**Hungergames: I get you with jokes and a good plot, then i stab you in the heart. MUHAAHAHAHA**

**Lialane: I liked that movie... I think. Bad memory sorry.**

**TenGen: Dear lord don't break. Perhaps there may be some in the very near future. *Cough* 14 *Cough***

**Shhi: It's coming... Soon my precious...Soon**

**Wolfrunner: Oh no she di' ent. Oh yes she did!**

**Momo: Never fear, you don't have to!**

**Akira: Don't make me get emotional about how you've been there from the beginning. I may cry...**

**Soul's POV**

The woman looks so much like Maka I can't stand it. She has the same ash brown hair and thin pink lips, but, something's different. My gaze shifts to her eyes and as she glares at her child I see no love in them. Maka is in frozen in place unable to even react. Tsubaki is finishing up with the woman and the girl pulls at the wrist sensing the aggravation in the room.

"So-So, it's hot. Can we go outside?" She looks up innocently but I can tell she has a motive behind the grin. _Sneaky little girl._

"Good idea Casey. Ms. Albarn, was it? Would you care to walk us out? These streets can be dangerous at night." With the precarious position we are in the woman can't help but force a smile.

"Of course my dear boy. We don't need any more children going missing now do we? As a volunteer it's my job to keep you kids safe. " She looks sadly at her daughter who twists away spitefully._ I swear she wasn't this stubborn when I met her._

Tsubaki finishes up with the woman and we all exit together, the sound of cheers ringing out from behind the slammed door. It's disgusting. The little girl clings to me the cat mewling from its container protected from the warmth. We all walk in silence down the street turning a corner into a empty park.

"Maka, sweetheart, I missed you. How have you been are you eating all right?" Maka's mom reaches out to caress Maka's cheek but her hand is slapped roughly away. The woman pulls back holding her stinging, hand staring at her daughter. Maka's hair circles angrily with the wind and her eyes burn with an emerald fire.

"How DARE you! What on earth gives you the right to worry about me?" Maka's voice is deep and drips with rage, her small stature filling the open area and thickening the air.

"Oh darn, I was afraid of this phase. Look Maka, regardless of anything your friends have said I'm still you mother-" Maka cuts her off scoffing roughly.

"My mother? That's a laugh. Since when have you been my mother? I haven't considered you a maternal figure since I was 7. How can you call yourself that when you drugged me? Hm, how can you explain drugging your own daughter Kami?" She spits out her mother's name like poison. Kami pulls back as if burned by acid but still tries to maintain the façade.

"Drugged you? Oh dear, you stopped taking your anti-anxiety medicine. Look nothing the voices tell you are real. They're all just figures of your imagination. Once we get home-" Kami reaches for Maka's wrist and my hand shoots out intercepting it midway.

"She's not going anywhere with you." My voice is monotone and steady but when I look up my glare drills into her. I can see the irritation forming under her skin but she just keeps up with the lie.

"You. You must be what drove my dear Maka off her wonderfully path. You monster! What do you have her on huh? Acid, crack, glue-" I grow annoyed with the falling apart lie in front of me and drop her wrist standing between her and Maka.

"Drop the act, mother dearest. We all know about the pills and what's really going on here." The voice sounds from behind me. I heard the tone I have come to familiarize with Maka. "You stole my life and my father from me. All that would be forgivable, if, you had stayed by my side. But no, you always ran off on "business" leaving me cold and alone. But, guess what? I don't need you anymore, I'm not alone. I have Soul with me and I don't need anyone else."

"Honey, some boy can't protect you. Your deranged from the cold, let me bring you home and get you inside." She takes a step forward but Maka holds out her arm expectantly.

"No mom, Soul isn't just a boy." I read her mood and catch on, transforming myself and landing smoothly in her hands. She spins me in front of her slicing a deep groove in the cobblestones. She steadies me with a clink. "He's my weapon. Nothing can change that, he's got my back and I got his. I don't need a liar like you in my life anymore." The sweet kind Maka I know and love is gone. In her place is a cold calculating rock, with nothing to fear.

"Hm, well you just made this so much harder." The motherly tone is dropped and she crosses her arms staring at us. She scrutinizes us up and down before looking away disappointed. "You should have just stayed a good girl, but don't worry Maka. I'll come back for you, mommy always does." With that last phrase she blends back into the shadows disappearing into the night.

We are silent for a long moment until Casey breaks the silence. "So-So, I'm cold. Can we go to the new house you promised me?" I smile at Tsubaki who waves the signed paperwork happily and nods.

"Yup, it's so huge! In brick building with lots of toys and other kids! Even a spot for your kitty to stay, what was his name? Mr. Whiskers?" She nods and the black kitten shakes the bag hissing. It claws it's way to the top jumping out onto the pavement. It pulls on a witch hat before cleaning it's paw.

"I already told you my name is Blair, and I'm a woman. Oh, who's this cutie?" She poofs into smoke stretching out in front of me. Her dark dress barely coving anything and I look away. "Oh boy! It feels so good to be out of that house! I swear it was only getting me sicker!"

"MR. WISKERS! BAD KITTY GET BACK INSIDE!" The girl is scolding Blair when Tsubaki pulls us aside.

"Guys, we may have a problem. I think that's a witch. We can't have her just wandering around. They do so much damage to the world and extend madness." Tsubaki looks back to Casey and Blair who are both chasing Blair's tail.

"No I don't think so. Her soul reads cat, defiantly. Besides she's harmless. What could be so bad about letting her stay one night?" I agree with Maka and Tsubaki hangs her head defeated and heads to the nearest manhole.

I can't help but smile at the little girl as she watches in wonder. The people are all returning from the Saturday night events held all around the city. The added bonus of the Kishin attack didn't make anything calm. People are passing us without much thought until someone notices.

"Look! It's Maka and Soul!" The call is echoed through the crowd that has stopped to stare. The cavern erupts into thunderous applause. People pass, patting us on the back as we make our way to my dad's house.

"I don't get it?" Maka say's being offered another guy's number. I politely wait until he's out of sight before snatching the note and shredding it with my hand. "Why are so many people suddenly caring about us?" Another number and more paper sprinkles the ground. She doesn't question me but simply hands the next few to me.

"Well they always care, they're just…relieved is all." She shoots me a strange look yet again. _I really need to learn how to talk with her better._ Before I can rephrase it the crowd is splitting at an alarming pace. Maka noticed and instantly took up a defensive position her hand holding mine while we wait for the attack.

"MAKA BABY! SOULY! You're alive! Daddy is so proud! I was so afraid I would lose you!" He knocks the last few people out of the way sending them flying above the crowd. _Oh go no. _But there he is anyway, collapsed at our feet crying like a child and gripping onto our ankles.

"Lovely to see the faith you have in your son." Maka's smile is long gone and she glares distastefully down at Spirit as he clings to her boot. "Let go."

"But my sweet flower, I never want to let you go again. The world outside is scary." His face pales and he releases my leg to nervously chew on his nails. I drag my hand down my face watching the entire scene.

"Well guess what. I'M NOT YOUR FRIGGIN FLOWER!" She shakes her leg again before giving up and just stamping it into his face. Dazed, he falls over on his side. His eyes are unfocused and Casey pops up from behind us. Dragging Blair, who is back in cat form, up to Spirit. She pokes his chin and giggles as he groans._ She's going to be a viscous weapon one day._

"Oh, hello young one, aren't you cute?" He pulls himself into a crouch so he's eye level. Out of his pocket he pulls out a hard candy handing it to the girl. She eyes it suspiciously and he just smiles. "I'm Spirit and no one will hurt you down here. Would you like me to show you around, you teddy bear can come to he's just so cute!"

His eyes are bursting into pink hearts and once again has his hands clasped together against his cheek. I sigh hating to acknowledge that he is my dad. The girl reaches out tentatively for the candy. Her hand is steady as she snatches away the candy. Slowly she unwraps it and pops it in her mouth.

"EW COCONUT! Sick!" She spits it out and it shatters in front of Spirit. His hands drop and his smile twitches. "No wonder Big Sis doesn't like you! You should go away right now! I don't like you either." She stamps back to us and I see Maka giggling and patting her on the head.

Spirit has collapsed to his stomach and inches away, gloom surrounding him and the crowd parting for the much different man. I shoot everyone a back off look and they leave muttering things under their breaths. Tsubaki picks up Casey and starts talking about the orphanage where she can stay until we find a settlement family for her. They are gone soon and the street goes from being crowded and alive to devoid and empty.

Maka turns back to me smiling. She opens her mouth to say something and I marvel at her perfectly pink lips. Slowly her glowing green eyes lose their luster and focus. They dim to a grey before her knees give out. I dive to catch her, the pavement ripping open my back through the thin tank top. _I swear this woman owes me so many shirts._

She lies in my arms knocked out but breathing. I can recognize exhaustion when I see it. "Damn it Maka, why do you have to push yourself so hard? It's not your job to save the world." I sigh, managing to pull myself to a stand. She folds into my chest and with a deep breath I stumble toward our house, excited to call it home.

"Damn it girl. One day you're going to kill me." She makes a small sound and I smirk. Even in her sleep she's still a fighter. "Hey don't feel too bad, cause I'll never leave your side until then. Well at least until school starts Monday, then you're on your own."

_Melt into me my love._

_Make me once again whole._

_One pure as a dove,_

_Give me your soul._

_So imperfect in essence,_

_too reckless, too bold_

_I'll hide you from life_

_Until I hold control_

**BA Om: So then people are likin this huh?**

**Me: *beaming* yep! I'm so happy.**

**BA Om: Think I may give it a try.**

**Me: Really? *eye's shining***

**BA Om: No you idiot. Cool kids stay ahead of trends they don't follow them.**

**Me:So if you all stay ahead of them, doesn't that mean your all a trend?**

**BA Om: Just shut up and keep writing slave.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, well you know the drill and all that fun stuff. Soul's dark past is touched on but we won't really go too indepth because he doesn't remember much. Also I had an erm, strongly worded PM about corrupting today's youth. But that is only one opinion. Do any of you think this warrants an M rating? If there is any agreement so sorry I will change it right away. Let me know.**

**Lialane: I'll try to fit that in somewhere. I'm sure it won't be too hard. Already have a pretty funny plan.**

**Akira: Don't tell me how to feel my feelings.(yelling.) I just want to make you happy. (Sob.) But I think you'll lioke this chapter. (Crazed Smile.)**

**Momo: Curse your perceptive powers.**

**Tengen: Well yeah. I would hate myself if I still made Maka worship her after drugging her for Maka's whole life. Bad Mommy! Bad!**

**Evans Lover: Can I guess your favorite character? Lolz**

**Alice: As happy as it would make me you can't kill Om. Om is a part of me that i can't get rid of and unfortunatly I would rather not die. 0.o**

**Livy: Holy crap that was the longest review you have ever left me... did someone take over your computer?**

**Yeah!: I shall continue valleintly forward.**

**Noname: I wish but I just can't find it in me to shell out money for it. I'm a WoW head.**

**P.S. If there are ever any misspellings in replies to reviews. Like in this one, alot. But I am an awful speller with no spell check. Dear lord you should see the chapters before I click the button on word.**

**Soul's POV**

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but he treated that puppy so bad I just had to get him out. He was so sad." The hand flashes forward and I fall to the ground. Blood trickles from a cut lip and I stare up at the shadowed man.

"You are a sin, monster, and a blemish on the other wise perfect face of our family. Your mother is the only reason you have stayed as long as you have. But this is the final straw, by cutting loose that dog you showed people what you are. Get out of my house. You aren't an Evans anymore."

A hole opens up in the floor, swallowing me into darkness. I twist and turn until I am spat out into an unlit brock street. The people walking by ignore me, only seeing what they want to. I sit on a door step shivering in the cold.

A pair of shoes stop in front of me. I look up and a man is observing me closely. I hold out my hand expecting some form of money that those who feel guilty enough give. The street is otherwise deserted and the man sneers.

I jump up to run but he grabs me by my wrist. The people inside hear me scream. I see a woman's face appear inside the window. She shows pity in her eyes as the man pulls me up by the wrist popping my shoulder out of its socket. I plead to her with my eyes but she just looks away closing the curtain and shutting off the light.

We are suddenly somewhere dark. The sewer tunnels materialize around me and the man begins to talk. "So much energy. You'll do well in the shops. I wonder how much I can get for you. Maybe more if I sent you to the slave markets down in Mexico City."

My heart races as the man's face contorts into a visage of teeth and crazed eyes. My body reacts on its own blades shooting out from all over. Blood drips on the walls and down my face. The man coughs gripping my shoulders a plea for help in his eye, just like mine.

I retract my scythes, watching the gore gush from the man's wounds. I leave him there walking into the darkness of the tunnel my face devoid of all emotion.

"MAKA CHOP!" On instinct my hand shoots up catching her wrist midair. The morning sun flows in peacefully through the window. Waking up with sun is so strange to me. I had lived so far from the basin my whole life that I can't help but find it both beautiful and incredibly annoying.

"God woman, you ever hear of an alarm clock?" I creak my eyes open and Maka is leaning over me with a book in her hand. She is fully dressed and smells like food that she no doubt made for breakfast.

"Yeah but apparently you haven't because yours went off until the battery died. Get up we're going to be late." She jumps off digging around in boxes and tossing clothes at me. I pull a pair of boxers off my face and she's at the door, slamming it shut.

_Haha, stupid Maka. I'm just going to go back to sleep._ I smirk with my clever idea and lean back to fall into my pillow. Before my head had even been enveloped in feathery goodness I hear Maka's voice through the door.

"If you aren't in the shower in five minutes, I call Spirit and tell him you're sick and that he needs to come watch you while I'm at school." My face blanks (does this think\g 0.o) as I woefully remember the last time he took care of me. I shiver. _Damn. _Dragging myself groggily out of bed I scratch my head. My clothes still need to be unpacked but everything else is hung up and laid out.

I grab a towel on the way, slinking my way to the bathroom. I catch a glimpse of Maka in the kitchen. She glances up at me, a victorious grin on her face. To drive home the point of my annoyance I slam the door to the bathroom. It didn't do anything but was somehow still satisfying.

The water was freezing cold and I curse Maka for the second time that morning. I press my head against the wall while I wait for the water to warm. The cold actually helps; it washed away the hazy dreams from last night. Out of everything that I could rememebr from my life before Thee Underground it has to be that. Suddenly the water chills my blood to ice and it isn't so pleasurable anymore.

I am just barley dressed when Maka slams on the door. "Soul! Hurry your butt up! There is no way I'm going to be late on my first day!" I yank open the door the towel hanging around my neck and she falls into my chest from where she had been leaning against the door.

She blushes and jumps back. I feel my smirk soften into a warm smile while she twists her pig tail around her finger. She stutters out an apology before looking up shyly at me.

"I'm almost ready; just let me grab my bag really fast." She nods confidently and skips down the hall and back to the kitchen. I hear her humming all the way to my room. _Yeah, I can get used to this._

**Maka's Pov**

When Soul finally came out of his room I slammed a bacon and egg bisket into his mouth before pulling him out the door. By the time he could speak again we are already in the elevator on the way down.

"So," Cough. "Maka… You ready," Munch. "For school?" He is still attempting to swallow when the door dings letting us know we have arrived on the first floor.

"Oh my god! Yes! What kind of question is that? Everyone loves school." I see him snicker and I smile at the gesture. Somewhere along the line his smile had become familiar and endearing. The doors open and the moment is ruined by the shouting of none other than BlackStar.

"A great God like me has no need of school! I refuse this mundane excuse for weakness. All of this is time I could have spent training!" Tsubaki is pulling on BlackStar's arm, always patient.

"Look BlackStar, you need to go to school or else how else will you know how to get stronger?" She loses her grip and starts to fall backwards. My legs shoot forward and I steady her before she crashes into the decorative table behind her.

Soul has managed to wander out of the elevator and over to BlackStar who is still screaming nonsense. "There is none in that school stronger than I! They cannot teach me anything that I have not learned in my youth!"

"Oye, BlackStar." Soul places his hand on the other boys shoulder his eyes flashing the way they do when he has a plan. "You have to go to school. How else can your subjects learn from your greatness?"

BlackStar ponders it for a moment before he manages to grasp the idea. In the time it takes me to blink, Tsubaki is out of my arms and is being dragged down the hall by an overzealous BlackStar, shouting about how much the masses need him.

I uncrouch and brush off my skirt. Soul waits for me staring triumphantly at the open door. "Good job Soul. That was smooth." He holds out his hand absently toward me without looking. I stare confusedly at it until in the awkward silence her turns toward me, finding me off the ground. He jerks his hand back into his pocket clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Yeah, um well we gotta go or else we'll be late." He starts out the door and I smile as I follow behind him. Slowly I'm getting closer and closer to Soul Eater Evans.

**~The rebellion Lives on~**

"Woah Maka. You're really smart." Tsubaki is staring at my paper next to me comparing it to her own 102%. I blush trying to cover the marking as well as I can. Out of nowhere BlackStar pops up tearing the paper from under my hands.

"Assassin's rule #1. Blend into the shadows...Hold your breath...And wait for your target to let down his guard!" He shuffles out of range from a Maka Chop and runs over to Soul. Soul looks at the paper, his own 76% floating down to the floor.

"Yeah Maka Tsubaki is right. I didn't even think it was possible to get a 120%." He folds the test into a paper airplane before sailing it back to me. The paper unfolds itself just above my desk floating down to the center.

I blush with the comments flying around the room.

"Wow, smart and beautiful."

"I wonder if I could get her to tutor me."

"Damn Ox she's even smarter than you."

A boy scoffs behind me and I turn to see Ox staring daggers with his arms crossed. "She's not that special. Hell, she isn't even that hot." My eyebrow twitches and the paper crumbles in my hands.

"Oh, shut up Ox. You're just jealous." Soul is leaning back against his chair. He's smirking at Ox whose face has turned red.

"Yeah, at the show, all you could do was go on about how hot she was. As if a puny mortal like you would even have a chance." BlackStar defending me is surprising. I never really thought of us as friends but he faces me and shoots me a thumbs up.

"Will, Soul Eater, Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and BlackStar please report to room 3-A. Thank you." The intercom crackles out and all four of us exchange looks. The rest of the class is Oooooing and Sid dismisses us. We all leave feeling like little kids called to the principal's office.

_Melt into me my love._

_Make me once again whole._

_One pure as a dove,_

_Give me your soul._

_So imperfect in essence,_

_Too reckless, too bold_

_I'll hide you from life_

_Until I hold control_

**Me: It's so cute how awkward they are!**

**BA Om:….**

**Me: o.0 uh hello.**

**BA Om: I just have nothing to say today.**

**Me: Oh um what about…you know.**

**BA Om: Oh right. Read and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I'm on my phone do short intro And bad grammar. Here is review responses.**

**hungerganes: is it unnormal?**

**wolfrunner: dear lord! So flattered let me kl now the name and when it's uISP I can read. **

**Kali: huzzah another someone thinking Im not musically retarded**

**Red rocket: I thought I lost you! (Sob)**

**Lialane: he's a genius!**

**jisko: hope your questions were answered. If not let me know. :)**

**akira: I lobe breaking Benjamin they rock!**

**Evanslover: its okay soul is a great character to like. He's none of my faves**

**Yeah: if I start it will eat my soul and ill never write!**

**Thanks all you new readers let me know what you think **

**Soul's Pov**

"God all of you need to lighten up." Everyone is walking down the hallway like they are lined up for execution. Well except for Tsubaki. I swear, that woman's smile is tattooed on.

"You should take it more seriously. I bet the reason why we're here is because you and BlackStar." Maka states from beside me. I almost jump back at the complete 360 from this morning. _What the hell was that for?_

"Oh, and what would give you that idea Ms. Know-it-all?" I jab back unwilling to just submit and lose the argument.

"I bet this is about the stupid show of yours that nearly killed us. Not to mention those kids."

"What. The. Fuck. Maka what the hell has gotten into you?" I try to place my hand on her shoulder but she shoots back. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tsubaki and BlackStar uncomfortably shuffling away.

"What they hell do you care? Obviously you don't and don't call me know-it-all just because I got a good grade. If you weren't so lazy and maybe studies instead of playing video game you would too!" Her fists are clenched at her sides as she yells at me. I try to calm down but my temper gets the best of me.

"Well I'm sorry want to live in the really world instead of ones printed on paper. Now how about you stop being a bitch and tell me what's going on?" I yell the last word loud enough for it to echo in the halls. She is shaking like a leaf and I instantly regret it. _I pushed her too far._

"It wasn't a choice," She looks up from me and a hollow look has taken over her eyes. The usually vibrant green is clouded over by some lost memory. "I needed books. All my life I was so alone because of my mother. My mother who found it just fine to abandon me whenever she felt like it then would come back when she wanted to play with me. I hate her so much Soul. So very much!"

I instantly reach out my arms eager to comfort her in any way I can. I know it has to be hard. I take a step closer my arms nearing her side but she spins out of my grip crunching a locker with her fist instead. The metal is dented when she pulls back and blood drips form her hand.

"Stop it Soul. I don't need your sympathy." She can be so stubborn. But so can I. Too fast for her to react I pull her to my chest. "Let me go! Just leave me alone. You don't understand." She pound on my chest but her hits are weak and pitiful.

"It's not that you need me, Maka. I need you. So trust me when I say sometimes life sucks but you just have to deal with it. And I'm not saying this as your friend, or you partner. I'm saying this as a kid who's own father had disowned him because he didn't fit in. Because he could have ruined the families reputation if anyone found out what he was. I know you can make it through this because I did, and you are so much stronger than me. Just let me help you, let me in."

The speech dies on my lips and the silence that follows after is vast and bleak. I feel like for once I have gone too far, made the wrong move, or said the wrong thing.

But then, she looks up. Tears in her eyes but underneath a look of complete and total trust. She burrows into my chest again sobbing uncontrollably.

"I miss her so much. I hate myself for it but I can't deny it. After all that has happened, all that she took, all that she has done. I still love her. I don't think I will ever be able not to." I shh her whispering that it's okay until her sobs disappear. She looks up again, her eyes red and swollen, her face flushed, and her nose slightly runny. But somehow she has never seemed more beautiful.

"Soul, I-" She cuts off clutching her hand to her chest. Biting her lip in the cute way that only she can do she fights for the right words. Without warning she leans forward brushing her lips against mine. So slight that I almost could have imagined it if it weren't for the fact I held her in my arms.

Her face turns shyly down and I can't help but feel my heart beating like a drum. I hook under her chin and tilt up her face. Lowering mine to hers. I can feel her breath on my cheek it is shallow and quick. I move to lower myself and close the gap.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" I swear mentally and turn toward the familiar voice.

"Hello Kid. No we were just heading down to 3-A" He looks at Maka who has since wiped the dazed look off her face and looks embarrassed at being caught. I stare daggers at him but he is as oblivious as always.

"Ah you as well? They pulled Patti and Liz out too. Let's walk the rest of the way Maka, we should talk now that you are the partner of my band mate." She nods politely and steps forward. He holds out his arm and she drapes hers through.

My blood boils but she smiles happily and I my anger cools to nothing. _Whatever it takes to make her happy. _I shove my hands into my pockets and follow behind, waiting for when I can steal her back.

Maka's Pov

Soul had fallen a bit behind for some reason. I want to turn back and ask him to come back but he seems lost in thought_. Best not to disturb him. _Instead I smile and pretend to look very into whatever Kid is saying.

"So Maka, have you and Soul discussed the requirements of the weapon/ meister partnership?" He ask casually but his voice sounds level and even.

"Uh, I'm not sure what you mean?" I chuckle sheepishly and he tenses under me.

"The contract between a weapon and meister that defines what the freedom and laws between the two are. Dating, going out, things like that."

"Oh, well I'm sure that Soul will let me do anything if I just let him know beforehand." The strange change from a boy who found me an irritant into one who worried about how Soul was treating me takes me slightly off guard.

"Well, bring it up with him, just in case." The statement seems to be a mark for the ending of the conversation and I stare ahead. Finally curiosity gets the better of me and I lower my voice.

"Kid, why don't you like me?" He cringes and looks back seeing that Soul is still off in his own little world before replying.

"I bear no animosity towards you my dear." _He thinks he's going to avoid me with a weak dodge._

"I didn't ask if you hated me. I asked why you didn't like me. Don't take me for an idiot." The poliete reaper is far gone and in his place I can see the anger of a child who's own family was torn from him.

"You don't belong here."

"I'm sorry, what?" His face is in a solid line and his hands are relaxed at his side. From Soul's point of view, I bet we look just like two people talking. However, the anger in his voice is evident and sends shivers up my spine.

"You don't belong here. Did you know that 90% of the kids of here are all alone? They had either seen their parents die, were thrown out, and some, like your dear friend Soul had parents try to murder them. So many would wish to have the opportunity that you did. To be stolen away from this life, fighting in a war that old men dreamed up in an office. But no, you were the one among us who was privileged enough to be given that chance and you threw it away. You came back to this dark and unholy side of the world and for what?"

_Well that's easy… for truth. _I move to open my mouth with the instant reply and realize that it wasn't true. The truth is I have no idea why I'm still here. I wish I could say that it was because I spent my life all alone and just wanted to see the world as what it was. But I can't. By all rights I should have gone home that first week, resigned to live my life as the normal teenage girl I always had been.

The answer hits like a ton of bricks. "It wasn't that anyone needed me or that I was lonely. No those answers I could live with. I am still here because I because I am so desperate for the need to feel special. I want to be unique and stand out from the crowd. It may be shallow but who are you to judge me? Just a little boy with a over inflated ego who thinks he has the world figured out."

He is silent and continues to walk straight ahead. "Interesting. I shall make a note of this. But, make no mistake. I have no intention of making you my friend; you are just another number in my little black book. Goodbye Ms. Albarn." The boy bursts silently into shadowy skulls, shooting down the hall.

"Damn, Maka. What do you do to cause that?" Soul steady's me with his hand on my shoulder. It's not until the skin under his hand warms that I realize the rest of my body has Goosebumps raised under the skin.

"Oh, nothing. He just said that Patti had done something stupid and he had to go help Liz. That's all." _No, I can't tell him._ I smile and close my eyes knowing that if he were able to examine them he could see right through me.

"Dear God. What did that boy do to get stuck with two people so opposite. Look we should hurry, we don't want to be late the principal is not a fun man to make angry." He starts off in front of me, taking long steps with his hands in his pocket.

I can't help myself. "Oh Soul?" He turns happily toward me smiling cheerily.

"Yeah?"

"Maka Chop!" I slam the book down on Soul's unsuspecting head. The book makes contact and he falls to the ground like a limp noodle. I step over him waiting for his hands to drop from his face. His eyes meet mine and I am still shocked by the deep red.

"Soul, don't ever call me bitch again." I step back and hold out my hand. His eyes lock on to mine and the classic Soul Eater smirk imprints itself on his face. He grabs my hand and pulls me down as I pull him up. We turn around arms still clasped and twisted around each other. I smile to meet his and together we head off to the room.

_Melt into me my love._

_Make me once again whole._

_One pure as a dove,_

_Give me your soul._

_So imperfect in essence,_

_too reckless, too bold_

_I'll hide you from life_

_Until I hold control_

**BA Om: That was just filler.**

**Me: No it was meant to show how everything is progressing and yeall some people wanted more Soma-**

**BA Om: So you just conform to socity like a little sheep, isn't that right?**

**Me: Have you been hanging with the emo kids from south park?**

**Ba Om: Maybe.**

**Me: Read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Like most wonderful things must come to an end, I believe this will be the last focus on SoMa for a bit I feel like the story is just crawling along. Well enjoy it mucho. **

**hunger: boo! Growl Kid is scary! Lol no harm shall befall maka by kids hand. Muhahaha**

**Wolf: here you go**

**Evans: you'll like 17 :)**

**Lialane: has to have some conflict. Not to easy**

**Yeah; I saw what you did there ;)**

**Momo: yeah hes actually a fave of mine. I just can't have everyone acceptong her with open arms now can't we?**

**Also who's up for some Soul Evans backgroung? It wouldn't be for a bit and there will be some but I'm debating on a flashback chapter or much do you still feel you need to know?**

**Makas Pov**

"What do you mean special lessons?!" I am so bothered by the fact I'm the only one who seemed to react to this. Even with Tsubaki in here who I know to be one of the smartest in the class, I still can't fathom the idea. _How worthless. I can't even do school right anymore. I might as well just skip ahead to the bowling alley as start serving the cheesy nachos now._

"Well, obviously you 7 need some special treatment because you have each other for partners." The man who was introduced as Stine is leaning against the teacher's desk in the empty class room. Soul was careful to brace me ahead of time about the screw drilling in his head but I can't help but remember that he was the one to question me when I first got here. I was wary of him until the announcement.

"But, but, but. I'm a really good student. I try really hard and Soul and I have even collected a Kishin soul. I have looked at the cities record and we have excelled far beyond the average demographic down here. I don't believe we require any extra help." Soul looks to me shocked as if wondering when I found the time to do it. _Honestly Soul, there is more to life than videogames and TV._

"You make a very good point Ms. Albarn." The man reaches up and I hope he is about to run his hand through his hair. I twitch as the screw twists tightly against his skull making a scratching sound. _Dear lord, it's like nails on a chalk board._

"But, you are mistaken. No one in this group has been selected for need of educational assistance. However, more than half of you could benefit from some." He looks pointedly at BlackStar and Soul. "Instead you were selected because of your rare connection to each other. Most years, if any pairs have perfect matches it is only a single team. Those teams are set to train on their own due to the fact that there just weren't enough people to form a class. As you can see matters have drastically changed."

"I AM THE AWESOME AND POWERFUL BlackStar! No normal human shall dare bother teaching a god! I am so strong that all you could do is waste your time in an attempt to find something I have yet to learn!" Soul and I face palm before smirking to each other. I must say I never intended to pick up that smirk, it was much too cocky. I guess things change.

Tsubaki is still trying to quite BlackStar when Kid scoffs.

"What are you looking at mortal? You dare doubt my abilities?" The blue haired cretin has turned on the death god who dared to challenge him. "I will destroy you with my partner. Right, Tsubaki?" He pulls her forward by her arm still swinging her in human form at the reaper.

"BlackStar, if playing with you has taught me anything, it's that you are an idiot. So quite down and learn something. I intend to take precise and careful note. Go ahead Stine." Kid pulls a notebook out of nowhere and looks up at the instructor.

"Well kids, it's your class what would you like to know about?" Stine is looking at Kid expectantly knowing that he won't be able to get a decent answer out of any of us._ How dare he lump me together with BlackStar and whoever the girl is who is drawing a giraffe? _

"I would like to learn about Soul Resonance." The room quiets and everyone except for…Patti! That was her name. Looks at me seriously and then to Stine. He harbors no answer so Kid is the first to speak up.

"Your statement is utterly ridiculous. Soul Resonance has been around since the 1500's but hasn't been able to return to the field since after the war. With such a limited amount of pairs to be matched up we take what we can get. Most can never even fully sync on a normal level." Kid rolls his eyes and then shutters. To correct the problem he rolls them the other way somewhat satisfied.

"Actually Ms. Albarn, you bring up a good topic. While what Kid said was technically correct I believe he is overlooking the most obvious factor." Stine pauses and turns to Kid with the rest of us. He is blushing red and flipping through his notebook, using a different hand for each page.

"Right well then. As it turns out you all have managed to find perfect matches in the small city we call home. As of right now, that is to our knowledge, you seven are the only weapons on this earth who can accomplish Soul resonance… That is except for myself and Spirit, perhaps a few teachers if they haven't grown rusty." We all look to the others skeptically.

"Right, well I suppose we should start at the beginning. Soul wavelengths."

0000000000000000000000000000 00

As Stine dismisses us the first two out the door are BlackStar and Tsubaki. They have been called out for a mission earlier today to test their skills as a team. Soul tells me that it won't be as drastically dangerous as the Kishin we faced but they may come back with some scrapes and bruises.

"Hey Soul, I think I'm going to go visit Casey. Would you like to come?" I'm not sure why but the little weapon has grown on me. With her fiery personality, it will be so fun to watch her grow up. So long as I don't let her turn out like BlackStar.

"Naw it's okay. I got some stuff to work on for the band. It would be so uncool to let them down." I try to hide the twinge of disappointment and brush it off. I nod before waving goodbye and trotting off down the street.

I can't tell you how nice it is to get around without anyone's help. Over the weekend I made Soul find me a map so I could commit it to memory. He handed me hand drawn atlas he said he picked up from his father insisting that I never take it outside of the city limits. I now am able to make my way around easily, only getting slightly lost once.

When I get to the home Casey is sitting on the front steps with a group of kids. They are enjoying a game involving some form of playing cards when she notices me.

"BIG SIS!" She hops up after gathering up all the cards and runs over to me. She clutches my leg, holding it in a death grip. It's a lot like what Spirit does…except it's cute. "I missed you so much. I haven't seen you in forever! Where is So-So?" I rub the girl's hair until she poutingly releases. A cat slinks her way up to us looking behind me expectantly.

"Yes, where is Soul?" In a puff of smoke she is a human again dressed in an outfit that made me glad Soul wasn't here. I had no intention of soaking blood out of his clothes. _There is no way that that is children appropriate. _"He is just so cute that I just wanna squish him!" Her eyes close giving her a somewhat catlike appearance even in human form.

"NO BAD MR. WHISKERS!" The girl grabs Blair by the ribbon around her neck that serves as her collar when she's a cat. "What if someone sees you do that? Sorry Big Sis, but I need to take her inside and put her in time out until she understands." I smile at the little girl for her maturity. She somewhat reminds me of myself at a young age.

"Go wonder twin, form of a kitty! GO!" The girl punches Blair in the thigh. Blair looks down at the girl chastely giggling to herself. Casey punches her again when it doesn't work. _Then again she's only 6._

I smile at the retreating pair before wandering home. It's still a little early but Soul won't be expecting me home for a while. I bet he even forgot to feed himself. I stop by the store on the way home and chat with the older lady after picking up some things for eggplant parmesan.

"So, how are things with Soul?" She is bagging up everything for me and smiling. I blush deeply thinking of the correct way to answer that. Ever since Soul and I came back after the Kishin attack, and with a new weapon-child no less, more and more people have been commenting on what a powerful fighting pair we make together.

"Oh child you don't have to explain to me. My husband and I were a team for years it was no surprise to anyone when we got hitched." She giggles slightly and I send her a mortified look before she catches me and laughs harder.

"Uh, Soul and I aren't like that. We are just friends." _Oh dear lord. _

"Mmmmhmmm that's how it starts. Don't worry young one, he'll come around some time." I nod and leave in a hurry in a rush to get away from the awkward conversation. I hear her laughing all the way down the street and I blush hoping no one had heard our conversation.

With nothing else to think about while I wander home, I decide to ponder the kiss shared between me and Soul. Perhaps it was a little forward of me to kiss him like that but I was just so stressed and needed the comfort that is so trademark to Soul Eater. But, that's not to say that I haven't felt anything toward the white haired band boy. In a way he was both my savior from the lie I was living and my executioner knowing that once I was here I would never be able to live a normal life. At some point the savior part won over and I came to trust him completely. I would even go as far to say…. I like him…A little more than normal. _Just like every other girl in Denver._

Shaking my head free of the foolish idea's I walk into the flat smiling. I really don't mind being domestic. You figure with how long I had lived alone that I would want someone to take care of but I am just naturally caring person. I guess the difference is that I'm caring for someone other than myself.

I sigh as I find the door locked and try to maneuver all the groceries into my other hand hoping for my keys. The door swings open and for the third time that day I fall into Soul's arms. He is blushing until I look up my eye's meeting his. With a classic smirk he pulls me into a tight embrace, squishing the bread.

"What would you do if I weren't here to catch you?" He laughs it off as a joke but I can't help replying into his chest.

"I don't know." He pulls away feeling my mouth move against his skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." His hands still rest on my shoulder and the contact warms me to my very core. I push inside and set the things on the counter, correct with my assumption of Soul starving himself.

"I said, What would you do if I weren't here to feed you?" I start the stove and oven to prepare for the meal. He was so quite I was almost sure I didn't hear him.

"I don't know."

"What was that Soul?" I was pretty sure of what I had heard but just wanted to hear it again.

"Me? I didn't say anything." He walks back to the couch plopping down on it to watch some TV. It's a good thing he does or else he could see the disappointment mixed with hope written across my face. _Damn you Soul._

**Me: Damn you fall.**

**BA Om: It's so pretty and the leaves are changing and bonfires, and cozy sweaters.**

**Me: So everything dying, smoke inhalation, and freezing cold. Fun.**

**BA Om: Oh you're so cynical in hibernation.**

**Me: I prefer you when you are just as depressed as I am now.**

**BA Om: Oh quit being so negative. RxR fellow fall-ians!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Whew I am excited right now. As per suggestion we have a little bit of Patti Casey interaction in here. Honestly I never really planned on having her as a big part of the story but oh well. Enjoy everyone! WOOOO Over 100 Reviews! But where'd all my old readers go? You make me sad...**

**Shade: Noooo brrrr!**

**Hungergames: I love Kidd!**

**Wolfrunner: Lol they are so awkward. :)**

**Evansluver: It's so cute!**

**Lialane: My mistake. Sorry! I will try to fix it from now one. *puppy dog* Forgive me.**

**Guest: I shall!**

**Soul's PoV**

As usual it was an awesome meal. I swear if I ever have kids I'm going to leave them to fend for themselves until 18. At which point I'm gonna make them start cooking for me.

Maka is in the kitchen doing the last of the dishes while I lounge lazily on the couch wondering if it's possible to die from overstimulated taste buds. The faucet squeaks as it shuts off and the water drips from the cool metal. It's the kind of noise that could drive you crazy at night but during the day it just feels soothing.

"Hey Soul?" I crack open an eye to look at Maka. She is standing at the foot of the couch staring off into space. Something inside her has died since coming down here. It's not exactly good or bad, just different.

"What?" My arms are still crossed behind my head and they're starting to get stiff but my pride won't let me move them. It's just too cool.

"Um, what happens to most teams?" I close my eye again and pause in the darkness to think. A sigh fights its way up my throat and I roll of the couch. My legs crouch to break the fall and I slide my hands into my pockets. This is not a conversation I want to have. When I open my eyes she is staring at me but her gaze seems to pass through my body.

"Well the figures aren't pretty. It's estimated about 25 percent of the new pairs die in the first year. Another 25 give up and abandon the cause. By ten years only 10 percent of the total Choosing class is still in the field. We stop keeping track after that. The average life span of a field agent is only 26." I hate the cold, harsh tone to my voice but it was something I needed to know. Even if she is the only one I will ever see myself fighting with I can't force her into this life.

"No, I mean outside of the fighting." A blush has spread across her face and she pushes her pigtail behind her ear and out of her face. In theory the gesture is adorable but on her it just seems beautiful.

"I don't think I get it." And I honestly don't. What else is there in this world for us except to fight? I mean sure meisters can live a semi-normal life but Kishin still hunt them and one day…well with no weapon to protect them they will die.

"Like the living together and soul bonding. The old lady who runs the supply store downtown and I were talking. She said she and her husband used to be partners and it just seemed natural." She trails off and I'm caught in a very awkward situation._ Is she saying she wants something with me?_ I struggle to find an answer, anything that can prevent me from standing there like an idiot for too much longer. Thank God for door bells.

Maka smiles at the thought of some company and nearly skips over to the door. She swings it open with her most attentive hostess smile on her face. "Casey! How are you today? I didn't think I'd get to see you for a while."

"Hiya Big Sis. Is So-So home?" I flop back on the couch trying to rest my still aching muscles. Maka lets her in and I once again crack open an eye when I feel the pressure on my chest. She is sitting cross-legged with a large smile on her face. In the dark and dirt I didn't notice much but now that she's is all cleaned up I can see what a pretty girl she'll make one day. Her dark brown hair falls in silk strands down her pale skin. The deep blue eyes stare into me while she pulls her lips into a pout. With a smirk I close my eye again.

"SO-SO! WAKE UP!" I cough as she stands up and begins to jump on my chest. Maka is laughing somewhere in the room but I stand my ground._ No way am I going to let a little twerp beat me!_

"That's it! Maka how do I do it again?" I feel Maka come over and whisper something in the girl's ear. I'm not too concerned though. There isn't much they can do that I can't sleep through. Maka steps away and I smirk at the thoughts of what the girl could actually do.

"CASEY SLASH!" My eyes snap open but it's too late. A blur of gold flies toward my face and I brace for the impact. Nevertheless, I go flying off the couch and crash onto the hardwood floor. Maka has collapsed into laughter a few feet from me and Casey is beaming proudly.

"How'd I do Big Sis?" The girl hops down and crawls over to me clumsy trying to grip me around the chest for a hug. I heave and pull her up off the ground holding her by the pant leg of her jeans as she laughs happily.

"That was perfect Casey. But I would suggest a different body part when he's lying down. That may have worked this time but when he's seen it once. It won't work the next time. Soul let go of her!" I sigh and do as my partner commands. Setting Casey down gently on the floor was easy, detatching her from my leg was a bit more difficult.

"Come on Casey you better let go or Maka will get jealous." Maka and I both laugh at the joke and so does Casey.

"How long until you two get married huh? I wanna be a pretty flower girl with a frilly dress!" The color drains from my face and I turn carefully toward my meister. I expect nothing but pure rage but instead her face has reddened to the perfect shade of pink from earlier.

"Uh Casey, you see-"I am cut off from a hollering in the hall. Maka and I exchange confused glances before the next shout clarifies everything.

"Soul you bastard, get out here and come see what your dad has offered the mighty BlackStar as tribute!" We both sigh and I repress the urge to swear under my breath. A little girl does not need to know the worlds I would be saying.

We haven't even made it to the door yet when it is slammed open. We see BlackStar standing outside for a moment before the door bounces off the wall slamming shut yet again. I open the door with as much care as I can with the little girl on my leg.

"Oh Souly-poo I have missed you so! But little miss prissy pants here said I couldn't come to see you!" Blair sticks her tongue out at the little girl and Casey shoots back a look that I am pretty sure translates into "Do you _want_ me to give you a bath later?"

"No missing him! The great and powerful BlackStar is here. And I can service you in far more ways than he can. "BlackStar wiggles his eyebrows and for a moment I think Blair may take him up on it, but in just that moment a flash of gold slaps BlackStar in the cheek sending him cartwheeling through the air.

"Casey Slash!" The girl's eye brow twitches stressfully and I can't help but snicker a bit when I see Maka doing the same thing. But, I am quick to silence it, no need to piss two dangerous girls off.

"What on earth is all this racket? I will never get my painting straitened with all the activity going on around here. Kid walks out of the apartment next to us flanked by his two weapons. Blair is back in cat form and Patti rushed forward scooping her up in her arms.

"Kid who are you kidding, it was straight to begin with. You OCDness is just crazy with a capital K. Patti set that cat down you don't know where it's been." Liz charges over to her sister in an attempt to save Patti form the evil viruses of Blair the cat. Now that I think about she probably has a right to be afraid.

"Yes well in any event what is with all the noise? I am very busy today." Kid sighs reaching into the dust cloud that seems to have sprung up out of nowhere and picks up Blair by the scruff of her neck. With a distasteful look he places her in the arms of Casey before turning back to us. "Well?"

"Stupid man says you have a mission. " She pets Blair roughly making eye contact with us all.

"Which ones of us?" Tsubaki sort of shocks me I didn't remember her being in the scenario.

"Well duh. All of you."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

"What do you mean all of us Casey?" I bend down to meet her height and she looks shyly away. She mummers something into Blair's fur while looking away. "Casey." The warning tone in my voice is enough to crack her.

"He said that he needs all of you for it. But didn't say what. Just that it's an F-36.2, whatever that is." She continues to pet Blair worriedly and I mental swear. _Why in the hell are we going to the worst possible place in the city?_

"HAHA F-32 whatzit! That's Childs play. A god like me can take that down…Tsubaki what are all those numbers and stuff?" I slap my hand to my forehead. I can't believe how advanced BlackStar is solely from his strength because as far as intelligence he's a four-year-old.

"BlackStar. It's a point on the map of the city. Come on they have been drilling that into our heads since 1st grade." I try to even out my tone but Maka must sense my uneasiness because she slides her arm through my fingers and squeezes before letting go._ Why there?_

"Hey is that your kitty? I really like kitties." Patti, who seems unphased by a group mission, is sitting on the ground by Casey petting Blair.

"Yep. Its name is Mr. Whiskers. I really love kitties don't you?" The two weapons sit giggling on the floor and our conversation dies as we watch. It's almost uncanny how similar they are.

"Actually I think giraffes are better. But I really like kitties too." Suddenly Casey is in the middle of me and Maka with Blair in her arms. She is staring daggers at the youngest Thompson sister who still sits on the ground.

"You're stupid. I don't like you." And with a huff she walks down the hall to the lift. When she reaches the doors and turns she sends on last look at Patti before the doors close.

"Who does that brat think she is? I'll kill her I swear that little-"Liz steps forward and grabs her younger sister under the arms and hauls her up in the air. She is still throwing her tantrum while we discuss our options.

"So, anyone have a plan or are we just going to sit here like a bunch of losers?" I lean against the wall expecting one of the three teenage geniuses around us to already have thought of something but they all just stare at each other. Surprisingly it's Patti who speaks up.

"Well, why don't we just go? It'll be fun, like a play date." She has reverts back to her happy self and Liz has managed to supply a coloring book for her. Now she is scribbling an elephant in with an orange crayon. The room remains silent and Kid looks like he's about to say something but closes his mouth again.

"Anyone of you brats got a better idea?" Liz is standing above her sister protectively. I shiver remembering my last run in with the two of them when they were in a fighting mood.

"Okay, meet up in 10?" Maka asks the crowd and most everyone seems to agree, except Patti who is much too preoccupied. Maka and I are mostly ready so we just wait in the hall. When everyone has shown up we all stare at each other awkwardly.

"Well, let's get going we got work to do."

_Melt into me my love._

_Make me once again whole._

_One pure as a dove,_

_Give me your soul._

_So imperfect in essence,_

_too reckless, too bold_

_I'll hide you from life_

_Until I hold control_

**Om: Oh come one nothing even happened in that one.**

**Me: Or maybe you are just too stupid to notice it.**

**Om Whatever, review all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oooo, what could the big scary mission be? Let's enjoy another fight scene in a few chapters! And I know intros are short but sorry I just have nothing important to say…**

**Supernaturalchick: Comeeee back tooo me it's almosttt easyyyyyyy. *terribly off tune.***

**Momo: Glad you liked it. Prepare for the evilness comming up soon... Muhahaha**

**Hungergames: Casey:1 SoMa: 0**

**Evans luver: Why thank lialane, it was her suggestion.**

**Lialane: Actually it's quite... shall we say terrifying. Muhahahaha! Again! (FanFaction spell check doesnt recognize terrifying as a wrod...How strange.**

**Dino: Rawlllll! I believe you'll enjoy it.**

**guest: They are oh so young but oh so truthful.**

**For those excited for the Casey/ patti scene. That was Lialane's idea. Raise your hand lialane. Good now everyone clap.**

**Maka's Pov**

The walk through the tunnels has gotten easier in some ways and harder in others. I am now able to distinguish the different ways I can take and still end up where I want to go so it's easier in that aspect. However, it's harder because I'm trying to think but I am on the receiving end of BlackStar's loud mouth.

"Okay so we sneak up on this Kishin and I jump out pronouncing myself as the amazing BlackStar?" Kid looks just as exhausted as I am but he's doing much less of the work.

"No BlackStar. You try to inflict as much damage with a surprise attack as possible then Kid will take care of long-range until hand-to-hand is and option so Soul and I can finish him." I look at the assassin and he seems lost in thought and for a minute I think I have finally reached him.

"Ohhh okay. So I wait until everyone has jumped out then I announce myself as the Great BlackStar. Got it!" _Or maybe not._ I send Kid a look that translates roughly into "your turn" and let him explain.

"No BlackStar, you attack him, and then we attack him and take him out. It's not that complicated." BlackStar just looks at Kid confused and I sigh.

"Well then how will they know it's the great god attacking them? They just slip into the hell they came from without knowing who took 'em out?" Kid throws up his hands rejoicing at the Blue-haired boy's realization.

"Yes! Erhm, I mean you are exactly correct. Anymore questions?" BlackStar thinks a moment before raising his hand tentatively. It's almost comical. "Yes, BlackStar?"

"So I attack then you attack THEN I introduce them to my glory?" Kid turns and slams his head into the wall to his right. The weapons walking ahead of us turn with mild interest but when Patti and Liz keep walking Soul and Tsubaki give up.

"You know what? Yeah BlackStar. After we kill them you can do whatever you want." _Dear lord, I hope Soul is having an easier time than I am._ I cringe with another shout from BlackStar. It's amazing they haven't found this place with all his shouting yet.

"Of course I do whatever I want! I will surpass the gods!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Soul's Pov

"So um, is Kid going to be okay? He looks a little stressed." Tsubaki is the first to break the awkward silence that had formed since the meisters, and BlackStar, fell back to make a plan.

""Hm? Oh tweeedel-dum back there. Yeah he'll be fine. It's just how he deals with stuff you know?" Liz has pulled out a smoke and to my surprise I don't feel like one. Even if I dare ask for one. Somehow the generic Punk Weapon Kid Stereotype has been picking at me lately.

"Oh I am so sorry. We haven't been properly introduced yet. I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, demon weapon of BlackStar." She extends a dainty hand happily and Liz eyes it suspiciously. _Like she's going to poison her through a handshake or something._

"Eh, Tsubaki huh? I'm Liz and this is Patti. We are the twin demon guns. Stuck with Mr. Symmetry over there." She nods to Kid who has stopped beating up the wall and is now meticulously trying to rearrange his hair.

"I hear that next to Soul Kid was the most sought out person at the choosing this year. Everyone wants a reaper, even if he's still a young one." Patti is still shaking Tsubaki's hand enthusiastically and I can practically hear the socket popping out-of-place.

"Yeah well all I'm seeking out is a roof over my head and a full stomach. How I get it is of no concern to me." She finally pulls Patti's hand loose and hands her a rubix cube to play with.

"Soul, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Tsubaki nudges me in the nubs and I just grunt a hello. "Well that's no way to do it!"

"Oh, it's okay. We already met before haven't we Soul?" The evil glint in her eye makes me shrink on the inside but I manage an unflinching gaze. Patti just turns back and smiles at me waving. The cube has all the sides with the proper color. _Damn that was fast._

"Always lovely to see you Liz. You planning on jumping me again?" Tsubaki looks nervously between the two of us; her smile is starting to crack.

"Don't be silly. You aren't on our turf. I have nothing to gain by kicking your ass again." We face each other down until Tsubaki clears her throat trying to diffuse the awkwardness. Liz returns to walking with her arms laced behind her cowboy hat. "So what is the deal with this part of the city? I haven't heard good things about it; even down Grand City not many people dared venture up here."

"Well it's not really dangerous, just you don't want to fuck with the people they have…connections." I really don't want to think about what happened the last time I was there. The memories are hazy and blood filled. _Gotta change the subject._ "So Tsubaki how are you and BlackStar doing?"

I meant it just as a simple question to divert attention but her server reaction drew more notice than intended. "What no! We're not… No! We're just friends is all. Nothing to worry about! He he!" The nervous laugh wasn't fooling anyone and even Patti had noticed. Tsubaki could see the window closing on her fast but before Liz could open her mouth to ask a question Tsubaki shoves head phones in her ears. I can recognize the familiar sound of BlackStar screaming from the little buds._ Oh Tsubaki, you're so bad at hiding things._ The girls that have now lost their target turn to me evilly.

"What about you and Maka? Hm, Soul? Kid-kun said he saw you to…Kissing." Patti whispers the last part but somehow that makes it even worse. I shoot a look back to my meister but she seems in deep conversation with Kid about the best venue for attack. I feel my stomach at the thought about talking about this and try to think of something to distract them. No such luck.

"Yeah, I think I remember that. On the way to Stine's class. So what's the deal, has the dark, corrupted playboy finally met his match? Or will you just throw her away like the rest? Come on Soul me and Pat know how it is, no reason to lie. We aren't ones to judge." Liz prods me for info and I look over to Tsubaki just to make sure she can't hear._ Kay man gotta be cool._

"Oye what you chicks talking about? There's nothing going on with Maka and me, but damn Liz with a body like yours. That's something I can get behind if you're ever up for it." Each word taste like ash coming from my mouth but I have to spit them out anyway, desperate to suppress the conversation from drawing Maka's notice.

"Mmmhmm, Nice try little boy. I haven't played those games for years. Don't worry you'll get the balls soon enough you just better hope that by then someone hasn't beat you to it." Liz nods to Kid and Maka just in time for them both to break out in laughter over a chemistry joke. _Naw man, he doesn't like her don't worry about it. Just be cool._

Liz is studying me carefully and with years of training ro make it look perfectly natural when I swing back to her and shrug. "Eh, good for them. Come on the exits right here." The latter materializes out of the dark and step toward it gripping hard until my knuckles turn white. I try to cool the building anger in my stomach on the climb up but it still jabs at my chest.

The dull moonlight filters through the hole as I pull everyone up. I can almost see the spark when the blush spreads on Maka's face. But, just to be safe, I'm sure that it's not her who helps up Kid.

Liz whistles low as she looks around the place. "Whew, snazzy place. Why does it got such a bad rap? Looks like the kind of places me and Patti couldn't take a step in without the cops running after us." I push past the girl and down the street eagerly looking toward the darker sides of the street to cover us.

"Like I said these people have connections. Anywhere from drug lords to the president of Prop W. Watch your back and try to look like you belong." _God I don't want to be here._ I stare at the sky as we walk. The moon is dripping blood again and I can't help but wonder how we missed that last time.

"Soul?" I almost jump at the quiet whisper in my ear. Somehow I had fallen behind the group and Maka is staring at me concerned. "You okay? You seem kind of, well off." Her eye's reflect the moon but when I see it, all I see is a white orb rocked with craters. _It's so beautiful._

"Yeah I'm fine." I push back a stand of her hair, trailing my fingers over her neck. "Just a few bad memories. I'll tell you about it some other time." I drop my hand but not before placing it softly on her cheek. "Okay, lead the way killer. I'm in the mood for soul marsala. " (it's food. ie. Chicken marsala.)

She giggles and I seem to have fooled her. She sets out ahead of the rest of the group and I hang back, shakily walking the streets of my childhood. I kind of lose myself in the memories not really good but not really bad. Until we find ourselves outside an old abandoned building. The house itself was a work of art once, but age and lack of upkeep has tossed it into shambles. Dark shutters have chipping paint and hang off the hinges. The once award winning garden has overgrown into a wall of thorns and creeping Ivy that consumes half of the north facing wall.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Maka stares entranced by the dark house and I am mesmerized by the way she can see so much beauty in the world. The iron gate squeaks open when she places her hand on the intricately woven metal work. She pushes it open and lifts her ungloved hand, rubbing the old rust between her fingertips.

"Maka, you're insane. It's just a bunch of old garbage that was put with more old garbage to become an even bigger pile of garbage." Most everyone is shocked by BlackStar's statement. Not because of content but the fact it is the first thing he has said since we came up. Something about BlackStar changes when he's on a mission but it's still not anything you'll ever get used to.

"Maybe to you. But to me, I see a home someone loved. They took care of it and probably had a lot of memories in it. It's almost a silent tragedy to see it like this. A ruin of old life." She traces her hand around the rotting wooden support beams of the porch. For an instant I can see the sun shining and Maka on the porch. She's in a bright sundress and the summer wind carries the scent of lilacs to her. Her eye's shine, reflecting the color of the ivy. But then it's gone.

She is alert and motions to me. Instantly I am by her side my hand in her wrist just waiting on the command. The others have followed suit looking around carefully not wanting anyone to see us change. I feel a flare of anger at how we have to hide what we are. Our proud and strong blood, that makes us special, but because we are different we are reduced to nothing more than a plague spreading rat.

I flinch as Maka grips her hand tighter, not yet giving the order. It's out of fear. She is shaking enough I can feel it but not enough that the others can notice. She catches my gaze for a moment and I squeeze her hand before stepping inside, ready to defend her from anything that had happened to take up residence in there.

**Me: Ain't they cute?**

**Om: Are they not cute? I believe that is what you mean.**

**Me: Grammar Nazi.**

**Om: Common English my friend.**

**Me: We're friends?!**

**Om: No.**

**Me: Oh. Review…**

**Om: Happy halloween. If only the next chapter had been for today it's much more... fear inducing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**MMMMm big scary houses. Don't you love Halloween? Here you are folks!**

**Hungergames: so oblivious to world isn't he?**

**Dinos: glad you enjoy it**

**jisko: okay... just because I'm nice.**

**Lialane: boo! **

**Evanslover: lol such a cute couple.**

**Demonking: oh why thank. You!**

**guest: right in the heart!**

**Maka's Pov**

The first thing to hit me from the decrepit house is the stench. The door swings open with a creak and the air wafts out to us. My stomach urges me to spit up until I pass out but somehow I hold it all down. The Kishin inside are much too powerful to just let go.

Soul looks over for verification of where they are. I point upstairs and he nods to the others. Everyone files in the collapsing mud room completely silence, even BlackStar The door clicks shut behind us in a sound that echoes through the halls. I flinch as the soul's upstairs waver for a moment but none move. I nod to the group and they untense.

Kid moves first, holding his arms up for Liz and Patti. Perfectly on cue they jump up transforming as they do and fall gracefully into Kid's waiting hands. He steps away quietly to double check the bottom floor for any hazards to the mission. Soul nods to BlackStar who grabs Tsubaki's shoulders just as she changes, careful that her chains don't clank. I want to stare at the chain and sickle weapon in front of me. I have never seen anything like it, but Kid's arrival reminds me of the short window of time we have.

"_How many?"_ The voice flickers through my head and I almost squeak in surprise. I jerk my head around to find the source. BlackStar and Kid look strangely at my reaction and I send the best _what the hell?!_ Look I can before he flickers through again.

"_Reaper powers, so helpful with catching on to soul resonance. Now how many?"_ I shake myself loose facing forward to hide my ignorance. I concentrate on the higher floor and try to separate the mass of souls from one another. I count and with each number I grip Soul harder. _This is impossible, there's too many!_

"_How many Maka we don't have all day!"_ I hold up Soul's hand with both of mine collapsing two fingers. Soul's eyes widen for a moment before he regains his cool.

_ "Ugh, 13. What a terribly ugly number! We should murder them all." _Unsure of how to respond I nod to Kid and call out to Soul. He nods and changes into his scythe form in my hand. I grab the pole before he can hit the ground and with one last look start up the stairs.

The stairs were built well. The wood doesn't so much as creak as we climb the worn wooden steps. The banister is missing for the most part; it looks like someone tore it from the stairs it was built into. Little flowers are engraved into the pieces left. The solid wood leads to a once luxurious carpet that covers the stair, muting our steps. _How can such a once beautiful home contain so much evil?_

At the top I signal to the door down the hall to our right. It's an ominous sight. Wallpaper hangs in shreds off the wall and old blood stains the ceiling. Paintings hang crooked on hinges, their images long distorted by dirt, age, and blood. BlackStar nods and disappears into the dark. Just to be sure I reach out to the spot he had been waiting just a moment ago.

Kid taps my arm and points down the hall. BlackStar is waiting expectantly by the door for us. We are careful while moving along the edges of the hall, not wanting to risk the sound of creaking floorboards. By the time we make it to BlackStar he is turning through a hole in the wall.

It's a jagged rip. Really, it looks like someone just hauled of and crashed through it with a sledgehammer. I send through Kid first to get in formation for battle then I follow suit. BlackStar has climbs up to the next floor and checks to see that we have followed before disappearing over the edge. Kid shrugs and climbs up the makeshift ladder and into the room. I look down at Soul in the scythe but he seems unconcerned. It's almost as if he's completely gone.

With nothing left to do I descend after them. I pull myself into what must have been a young child's nursery. The walls were once a baby blue sponged with white clouds. Torn toys and shredded blankets lay haphazardly around the room. The glass in the window has been shattered and tattered curtains blow in the cold wind.

Kid and BlackStar motion me over to where they are peering over a massive gaping hole in the floor. I crouch onto my hands and knees before lying flat so I can just barely see over the edge.

There are 8 people standing around a fire burning in the antique fireplace. They huddle around looking for warmth. The other four souls are draping themselves over a man with shoulder-length hair that is greasy and dirty. I take another look with Soul Perception at the room. At this distance I can distinguish the souls as for what they are. The four young girls draping themselves over the man are human and the rest of them are Kishin eggs not far from tipping over the edge.

"_Pigtail's is that you? Your awesome god demands you to return to earth!" _BlackStar's voice rings through my head and I almost cover my ears. I try to focus on what Stein taught us. _How could fucking BlackStar get it before me!_

"_Because I'm a god that's why!"_ The boy's thought makes me want to Maka Chop him until he bleeds. Instead I just calm myself down and do a mental check off.

_Tsubaki._

"_Here"_

_Liz_

"_Yo."_

_Patti?_

"_HIYA!"_

_Okay, Soul? _Silence passes through the previously filled space. I look down at the scythe and I see him in the reflective light of the blade of the scythe. _Soul? Has anyone heard from him?_ I am met with a chorus of no's and I try one last time.

_Soul?_

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm here_." I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief and the dust by my face swirls.

_Okay so here's what I see. Eight Kishin eggs by the fire, four human souls are by the man, and him._

"_Well Maka what exactly is he?" _Kid's intrusion in my head is filled with annoyance and impatience. I want to send him a look but it requires moving too much.

_Don't know. He's the leader and a Kishin egg too, but he's stronger somehow. Keep an eye out. BlackStar you're first. Take out the ones clustered together first. If we can turn this into a thing of numbers we'll have a better chance of winning._

"_Right! They won't even know what hit them with my awesome god like might._ He pulls himself up and disappears into the dark again. We watch him reappear in the flickering shadows behind the group. I look anxiously toward the man and girl but they seem to be asleep and not paying attention. BlackStar's thoughts are still wired to us but we don't want to risk telling him and screwing up his concentration.

"_Assassin's Rule number one: into the shadows...Hold your breath...And wait for your target to let down his guard." _One of the people from the fire shifts their head up and twists around in the dark. I tense but when I look back over BlackStar is gone and the person just shrugs.

"Come on Watson, there isn't anything there. Now get back over here before Charlie gets on you about waking him up again. You know how he gets the night of a first hunt." The sound is coming from a young blond girl by the fire. She looks fearfully at the man in the pile then returns to the fire.

"Sorry, just thought I heard something." The man turns back toward the fire and his face glows in the first light. For the first time I take a good look at their faces. _Holy shit, they're all so...young._ I stare at the girl he had been talking to and can't think that she is any more than 18.

"_They're monsters Maka. All of them have killed innocent humans for their souls. We wouldn't be here otherwise." _Kid prods me and I nod to show I understand but I can't help but wonder how these kids have gotten wrapped up in this.

"_Assassin's rule number 2: Tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions." _ BlackStar only needs to observer them for a moment to see the weak spot in their formation. It's the girl who called out to Watson. I think I'm going to be sick.

"_Assassin's rule number 3:_ _ your target down before he is aware of your existence."_ BlackStar shoots out from the shadows holding Tsubaki in his left hand. Her blade is pointing toward the wall with the sharp curve pointing inside.

The first cut is perfect and the girl falls to the ground along with the girl next to her. Both their heads roll in opposite directions and everyone is frozen. BlackStar takes that moment to materialize in front of the others slashing forwards. Another one falls before the first scream.

The room erupts into chaos and the man across the room jerks awake. They are looking around for BlackStar who is darting through the crowd taking out another one. Before he can cut one more down, the man shoots across the room catching BlackStar by the throat. He sneers and throws BlackStar into the cracking Plaster wall sending a light powder of dust into his hair.

"Oh, what's this? A little blue haired boy with a sharp object hm? How cute you know I started just like you." The group circles around BlackStar cutting off his escape. Without looking back the man calls back to Watson. "Who's gone?"

"Atkins and Patricia. Plus one of the newer ones." The man looks back to BlackStar who has gotten on his feet. He sucks in through his teeth with an evil sheen in his eye. "Sorry they were my favorite girls, been with me since the beginning. Another two and perhaps I would have let you join us. A ruthless killer like you could have been helpful. Oh well, another day perhaps."

The man's skin splits and that awful stench flows out of the crack I nearly gag and Kid gripping my arm is the only thing to keep me from bolting. The beast pulls the rest of the way out. It's nothing more than a gelatinous blob of black tar and decaying human appendages. One tentacle sprouts from the mess that is still forming into a head. A white mask with red eyes emerges from under the sickening sludge with a POP.

"Time for you to go. We're really hungry." The beast raises his sickled are catching a gleam from the firelight. "Any last words?"

To everyone's surprise BlackStar's laughter cuts through the dark. He is gripping his stomach and rolling back and forth on the floor. "Hey, kid, what's so funny? You're about to die."

"Naw man." BlackStar is gasping for air and wipe a tear from his eye. "You see, I am the great god BlackStar. And I got friends up top." He points to the sky drawing himself up to his feet and points to the sky.

"Hm, god? What a strange choice. Oh well, I suppose that there have been stranger, goodbye child." The sickle starts to slice down but BlackStar just smirks, something that everyone seems to have picked up from Soul.

"Tsubaki. Smoke bomb mode."

"Right" Before the blade could slice apart BlackStar, a cloud of smoke rises, but his attack doesn't stop. The distinct sound of clinking steel echoes in the room. When the smoke clears I'm there with Soul, blocking the attack with one of Kid's guns on either side of my waste. Instinctively all the people take a step back and look toward their leader with uncertainty in their eyes.

"Haha! I told you dorks! I got friends up top just waiting to swoop down and come to my beck and call." _Laying it on a little thick aren't you BlackStar?_

"Maka please, these stink wholes are about to die what's the point in trying to have a little fun." The main Kishin has recovered from the shock of our arrival and BlackStar is now holding Tsubaki in ninja sword mode. I wait for his charge and prep my muscles.

"Hm, what a turn of events. I think I will just sit back and watch." The blob pulls back behind the crowd and points to us. "Kill them all."

In a deafening roar the remaining five Kishin eggs surge forward. Kid twist away with guns firing at anything that wasn't designated friend and BlackStar is shooting through the shadows. A rusted butchers knife slices by my face as I side step in time to dodge. Flipping the tip of Soul up I slam his base into a stomach of black goop.

I pull it out with a sickening squelch and kick the monster square in its mask sending it reeling backwards. The beast roars back at me and I growl in return. I swing Soul down on the beast, sliding through the tar like a knife cutting through jello. I feel some resistance e and pull harder until it gives way. When I finish my stroke the creature is squirting black from a gaping wound in its shoulder. I smile viscously to take in the damage done but before I can enjoy my victory the monster laughs a gurgling giggle. The tar melds together over the flesh sealing the wound from loss of blood.

_Guy's they heal to fast how do we kill them._ I chance a peak at kid who is firing at two of the monsters trying to keep them at bay. BlackStar is jabbing into the beast with about the same effectiveness I have experienced. I hear no response.

The blob in front of me roars again and charges forward, its eye's empty and hollow I spin sliding Soul behind my back to block the creature's claws. I bend forward dragging Soul up and through the neck. He cracks the mask and the creature howls in pain.

_Go for the mask. They can't fix it._ BlackStar nods shoving the tip of Tsubaki through the eye socket of the closest one and laughs as it explodes into a fountain of black ribbons that fade into the air. He throws me a thumbs up before leading the other one over so he can support Kid.

My beast charges again and without missing a step I charge forward and slice down direct on top of his head. The smaller ball of ooze burst showering me with a dark liquid and making Soul slip from my grip before shattering into ribbons. I sigh knowing that I will never feel clean again.

I turn just in time to see Kid snipe another one through the head and ready myself to charge over and help them finish off the last two. Before I can take a step forward the boss jumps in front of me. He is bigger than he looked a moment ago and his eyes burn red.

"Child you are cute, you should join the family. I can show you the meaning of life and love; take you places you won't believe." The sickle rises to my neck and I remain perfectly still. He traces along my veins and I shudder at the unpleasant feeling of the ice cold metal. "What do you say?"

"Who me? Oh, I say a big FUCK you!" At that moment Soul jumps up from the floor in human form and slams his fist into the mask. A hairline crack splits down the middle before the mask shatters into a million pieces.

"Nice line tiny-tits but let's get going. Those idiots are going to die without us." Soul takes a step toward the boys but my hand shoots out gripping his wrist tightly. I am still staring at the black mass in front of us.

"Soul weapon form now. We aren't done yet." He is instantly in my hands again and the globule laughs before pulling itself up. The mask is for gone but I can still hear the voice dripping from the liquid.

"Clever girl. Now why weren't you smart enough to join me?" I stare into the black depths and wait for the next move.

_Melt into me my love._

_Make me once again whole._

_One pure as a dove,_

_Give me your soul._

_So imperfect in essence,_

_too reckless, too bold_

_I'll hide you from life_

_Until I hold control_

**BA Om: Ew next.**

**Me: What do you mean next?**

**BA Om: Those have to be some of the ugliest things ever described in the entire world.**

**Me: Boo!**

**BA Om: I said ugly not scary.**

**Me: Poopie. RxR guys.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay a quick recap and some reviews and we are off to the races. Sorry about the last "cliff hanger" if that's what you so wish to call it I just had to end it or face a 6000 word chapter. Anyways enjoy my dears. The projected end is around chapter 30.**

**Jisko: Because I love watching you squirm! *Evil Look***

**Evanslover: Evil as crap huh?**

**Lialane: Oh you...staphhhh! ^_^FF**

**Momo: You'll see...you'll all see...**

**hungergames: Can you blame him? I mean he is a god after all.**

**Guest: Kid is actually my favorite, he is so quirky. So adorable...**

**Demonking: What you just can't tell me that and leave! Why?!****?**

Sad Sad news everyone. I am having a crazy attack of writers block and it's killing me. I'm sorry but it's crazy. No I'm not discontinueing it, god no, I don't wanna die. I just can't promise updates as often as normal. Again really sorry, it'll pick up again in about a month at the latest. Sorry...

"_Child you are cute, you should join the family. I can show you the meaning of life and love; take you places you won't believe." The sickle rises to my neck and I remain perfectly still. He traces along my veins and I shudder at the unpleasant feeling of the ice cold metal. "What do you say?"_

"_Who me? Oh, I say a big FUCK you!" At that moment Soul jumps up from the floor in human form and slams his fist into the mask. A hairline crack splits down the middle before the mask shatters into a million pieces._

"_Nice line tiny-tits but let's get going. Those idiots are going to die without us." Soul takes a step toward the boys but my hand shoots out gripping his wrist tightly. I am still staring at the black mass in front of us._

"_Soul weapon form now. We aren't done yet." He is instantly in my hands again and the globule laughs before pulling itself up. The mask is for gone but I can still hear the voice dripping from the liquid._

"_Clever girl. Now why weren't you smart enough to join me?" I stare into the black depths and wait for the next move._

**Maka's Pov**

_Shit, shit, shit. A thousand times shit. _Remembering that everyone can hear me I turn to the boys but both seem more preoccupided in the danger ahead of them.

"Maka, don't worry about it. It will be okay I promise." I look down and Soul glares into existence. My heart nearly cries when I see him in the cool metal of the scythe. I was worried I had lost him.

"Hey look who decided to show up. Have a nice nap?" I ask my weapon jokingly.

"You aren't the one who's been slashing through the worst smelling goo on the planet have you? Now cram it before I tell everyone what kind of underwear you like." I blanch and remember the one time I asked Soul to do laundry. I can't help but shrivel a bit when I think of his blackmail, as silly as that may be.

"Oh? A weapon and meister pair? How interesting. It seems we have lost more than we could have ever gained by not inviting you into our group. What a shame." The moster is still speaking through some unseen hole and I am instantly on guard.

"Quit being such a coward and show me your face!" My eyes dart over his skin trying to avoid the random arms and legs at different stages of decomposition. But, no matter where I scan, I can't seem to find his mask.

"Face? FACE?! HAHAHAHA! I am the man of a million faces. The madness speeps through my bones and calls to me to revel in the dark. And you know what it's telling me right now? Hm?" He pauses and suddenly the outside burst into a ball of nothing but white mask with red glowing eyes. "it's telling me to eat your soul!"

The gruesome ball rolls toward us along the rotting wood off the floor. It's so fast and I am so surprised that I can't move in time and my vision flashed white as it clips my shoulder sending me sprawling on the floor. The ball jumps and switches directions rolling back for another hit. But this time I'm ready.

The board under me creaks with the loss of pressure as I shoot myself into the air. Time slows to a crawl and I watch the faces roll under me, each pair of eye's following my movement. Using my falling momentum I pull Soul down from above and slam him into the ball. A register a screech but I'm not even close to done. Bracing one foot on Soul and the other on the still rolling ball I psuh forward, tearing deep through a line of mask.

Time speeds up again and Soul and I shoot onto the floor. I land in a crouch with my arm supporting me. I smirk a bit when I hear a satisfying crunch of something big slamming into drywall.I look up just in time to see Kid blast the last little one at close range. The body explodes and a Kishin egg floats in the air.

I turn back to look at my own but the white form still lies in the rubble a dark black scar ripping its way down the rounded back. The boys follow my gaze and never take their eye's of the beast while the run to my side. I pull myself up right before the creature lets out a terrible shrieking laughter.

"That was your big move? Is that all you had? I have seen cats who scratch better than that!" He laughs as the black bubbles and closes up. I can't help but groan as more mask appear from the blackness. "You can't beat me kid. No one can? Not the law, not the family, not you."

"How about a god? I'm sick of looking at your face." BlackStar shoots forward with Tsubaki in hand and slices through the first few mask. He smiles victoriously until a tentical shoots out and catchs him midair.

"Ah, ah, ah. You are far too implusive. Next." He tosses BlackStar back to us and he crashes on the floor hard enough to leave a dent.

"Kid cover us. We need a plan." Kid nods and starts firing at each and everyone one of the mask but more just sprout up from underneath.

"_Maka you got anything or do I have to keep shooting forever?"_

_I'm working on it okay Kid?_

"_Well work faster?"_

"_Your god has an idea!"_

_What do you have BlackStar?_

"_Well you know how those other ones ozzed blood when you cut deep enough? Maybe if we hit him hard enough he won't be able to fix it?"_

We are all silent as we consider the plan. Only the creatures laugther in the back ground and Kid's bullets shattering their targets make a sound. We are still thinking when the creature rolls forward. BlackStar and I jump out of the way but Kid is the only target.

"Too slow, emo boy." He slams into Kid and send him flying into the air. I charge over in time to have him slam into me instead of the hard floor. The impact knocks me to the ground and we both end up sprawled on top of each other. "See I knew you felt the love. Now how about some for old Charlie. No oh well, guess I'm done having fun now."

_Kay BlackStar, no choice start the formation from class to stall for time while Kid and I get ready. This is going to take on hell of a blow._

"_Roger. God Out. _ Hey white, fat, and ugly over here. You think you can just ignore the great BalckStar? I knew you were stupid but just not that stupid." The creature roars and turns to the blue haired boy.

"Ready Soul?" I look down at the scythe and he rolls his eyes.

"Do you even have to ask let's do this." I take a deep breath and call on my soul wavelength. Soul tingels in my hands and Kid nudges me to let me know he's ready.

"Quit screwing around BlackStar. Do it now."

"Fine you take away all the fun. Trap star!" He holds up his hand in a ninja sign and Tsubaki's chain rised up from the ground encirceling the ball of white. I feel Soul'swavelength stiche itself together with mine just as Stine taught us and the rush of power sruges over me. A flare in my perfiral vision shows that Kid has managed it to.

"What the hell are you kids doing?!" The ball struggels to free itself but it's held tight.

"Soul resonance: Chain resonance." I run forward with Soul suddenly feeling strong enough to destroy the world. Perfectly in scync BlackStar and Kid attack with me.

"Witch hunter!"

"Shadow Star!"

"Death Cannon!"

All the attacks connect at once and for a moment time freeze. All there is, is blinding light and a wave of heat. The ball explodes into a mix of white and black before it dissovles midair. By the time the light clears all that's floating in the center of BlackStar's Trap Star is a pulsing Kishin soul.

**Soul's Pov**

We didived the souls based on kill. Maka and I ended up with the big one since we manged to damage him the worst. But in exchange we were charged with memory erasing duty. Somehow none of the girls had gotten hurt. I ate the first soul but as they sqeeled Maka sent me down the hall to finish elsewhere.

The others have left and somehow the house is creepier now that it's empty than it was with Kishin in it. My muscles ache from the fight but I can feel the souls numbing the pain while they restore my body. _ I swear with the souls patching me up Crona is going to be out of a job soon. _ A pause remembering earlier. _Hello? Anyone there?_ Noone responds and I suddenly feel very stupid for asking._ Must be going mad._

I trail my way down the stair and trace my hand along the wall. Smashed picture frames hang on the fading wall destroyed behind recognition. Maka's right. This place had to have been beautiful once. At the end of the hall I make a right and wander into an old sun room. The screened in area once lead to a trimmed and picked garden that has now become a dense forest of under growth and trees.

A small tarp covers something and I reach over and pull it off. Underneath is a baby grand piano. Its ebony keys are reversed with the black making it look darker than most others. I check to see no one is there and sit down to play.

_Blood fills the skies and I cry out for you._

_Let's face the facts, there isn't much I can do._

_I could say good bye and wish you good luck,_

_But I won't let you go into the world run amuck._

_Who says I can stand alone without grace._

_Never once can I let you ever leave this place. _

_Don't mistake this for hate, no I swear it's not true._

_I do these painful things to prove that I love you._

_Melt into me my love._

_Make me once again whole._

_One pure as a dove,_

_Give me your soul._

_So imperfect in essence,_

_too reckless, too bold_

_I'll hide you from life_

_Until I hold control_

"That was beautiful." My meister hugs me around the waist and I don't pull away. It's been a hard night for her. I would have jumped if it weren't her. Would have sliced and screamed. But somehow I just can't bring myself to be angry.

"Hey Maka, you all done?" She pulls away and runs her hand along a piece of broken coffee table. She cuts herself on the glass and pulls her finger up to her face. Beads of blood pool before they drip down her hand landing on the concreate.

"You know something has been bugging me." She flicks her hand and sends a splatter of blood across the stained floor.

"What's that?" I follow her with my eyes as she paces the room touching this and that leaving bloody marking everywhere. Eventually she rubs he hand on her skirt and twist back to me.

"This house. The kishin couldn't have been here this long or else they would have sent out someone sooner. And all the furniture and pictures in hear are smashed and torn." She find a semi- sutible bench made of dented iron.

"Hey who knows why Kishins do the things they do? All part of the madness." She sit and leans back whipping some black smudge off her face that leaves a stain.

"Now that was what I thought too. But then when I was drugging the girls I noticed something. All the furniture in that room was perfectly fine. As a matter of fact it looks like they just pulled all the salvageable stuff from the rest of the house into that room." I start to sweat.

"So?"

"So what is this place to you Soul?" She folds a piece of paper into an airplane and sends it gliding over to me. It falls a few feet short and I ben dover to pick it up. Inside is an old picture of me, my brother, and my mom. My mom and I are standing on the porch and Wes is looking back at the camera trying to make it before the timer clicks off. He didn't.

"This place is nothing. Just an empty house full of shit I don't need to be dug up." I push past the girl and into the next room. It's an old library where my mother used to sit and read me stories. I wish I could look out and be sad but all I see is dark room with nothing but old paper inside.

"Just leave it Maka. There are some things that you can't know about me." _ Because if you did you would think me a monster._

_**Om: **_**Oh my heart weeps!**

**Me: That's a joke isn't it?**

**Om: Now you're learning.**

**Me: Review. Also if you skipped it, read authors note at the top.**


	21. Chapter 21

Number 1 rule of writing. Don't write when you're hungry, because then the first few paragraphs happen. Thanks for all the support against writers block. I will carry on, I hope. Any inspiration is greatly valued. I think it was just this chapter that I had myself hung up on. I'll let you know.

Jisko: that it was Soul's house? Very perceptive.

Evans: You'll have to wait a bit for that, sorry. :)

Dinos: right in the heart...

Lialane:educate me...bbg?

hungergames: muhahahaha, you'll never know.

wolfrunner: paitence my friend, it's a virtue.

_**Find me all you can on a Soul Evans.**_

**Maka's Pov**

_Why can't he just tell me what wrong? After all this crap doesn't he trust me?_ The same strong of thoughts have been running through my mind for months. It seems like the more time passes the more I feel like I can't do anything for him. _How do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved?_

"Oye Maka? What are you doing in bed?" Soul's outline cast a shadow onto my bed morphing into a dark trembling blob. I force my eyes from the bed trying to remind myself of the charms Blair out on the house to prevent any on those things from entering.

"I don't know. What do people usually do in bed? Oh right sleep, I'm sleeping. Or I was…" The light behind Soul fades away and is replaced by the light above my bed. I recoil from the sudden brightness and hide my head under the covers while I wait for my eyes to adjust.

"Sleeping is a normal answer unless you know it's 6 o' clock at night. So what else do people do in bed? You know I haven't seen BlackStar all day…" He ducks in time to avoid the first book sent flying towards his head but can't react quick enough to block me from slamming another.

"You're such a perve. What's for dinner?" I wander out of my room still dressed in my clothes from today. The kitchen smells like garlic and cheese and my mouth instantly waters in response.

"Well from how hard you hit me, most likely brain matter. But I did plan on Italian." He walks past me into the kitchen grabbing a pot from the stove. The tomato and basil soup smells heavenly and I drift toward the table. He places a bowl in front of me and one spoonful is all it takes to make me almost faint.

"Dear God Soul! Who taught you took cook and how can I steal every recipe they have ever made!" He sets down a plate of spaghetti carbora and it sizzles as it settles. The bacon glows a crisp and crunchy golden color as he shreds fresh parmesan cheese on top. _So this is what heaven feels like huh?_

_"You'd have to visit a grave if you wanted to meet them."_ It's so natural I almost respond until I realize it's in his head. Lately I have noticed that the more we resonate the more often I accidently hear Soul's thoughts and he hears mine. It caused quite an issue last week when I was at Liz and Patty's and we were discussing Kid's butt. I have never seen Soul angrier. Men and their unconfident sexuality. I guess I didn't really make it better by saying they could have been his thoughts.

Somehow the meal seems less appetizing and I only take two plates instead of the usual 4. Hey, a girl's gotta eat. "Soul, you ever going to answer me?" I take a bite and almost miss his answer.

"My mom did." His voice is quite in the background noise of the kitchen. He clangs some pots in the sink and I recognize him trying to avoid the conversation.

"She must have been a great mom…" My eye's stare at his back until he turns around to face me. For a moment they almost seem to hold tears before they revert back to a deep red color. He walks over and sits across from me helping himself to some food.

"She was." The silverware clinks against the clay plates and I stop midbite as I wait for him to continue. "She was always so careful with me and my brother. Anytime we wanted something she would make sure we got it. I remember one time that Wes and I were playing in the kitchen and we spilled a whole box of salt in the soup. She wanted us to learn from our mistake so she made us eat it without any water!" He laughs unexpectedly and leans back in his chair.

"Well that explains why you never over salt anything." He is still trying to gasp out a reply when I take my next bite.

"Oh- yeah-… I swear our faces were stuck in the most screwed up positions for weeks." He smiles fondly down at the food then looks up to me. A smile creeps its way onto his face and I feel the urge just to stare at him the rest of the night. But, I know it's impossible for me to do that and get what I need to know.

"So what happened to your mom?" I say it causally staring down at my food. I pick at the last few bites of my second plate and contemplate on going back for another when he speaks.

"She died. End of story." His voice is strained and I hold myself from looking up. I know I can only see stomach wrenching pain.

"You'll have to tell me some time. Before it's too late." I force my eyes to meet his and he's glowering down at me. It's one of those looks that make me feel so small and useless.

"Don't worry about it." He breaks contact and carries the dirty dishes into the kitchen and sets them in the sink. I sigh knowing I have failed yet again and wonder what to do the rest of the night when a small knock raps against the door.

I wander over with Soul still on my mind when I place the hand on the door knob. "Give it to me you little brat!" I have time to jump back before the door falls off its hinges and slams flat.

"No you obnoxious ball of poo! This is for big sis and So-So! Casey Slap!" The gold whip shoots BlackStar flying and he lands with a thud back in the open door of his room. Casey stands up and dusts herself off before skipping into the room.

"Oye? Casey you got a mission for us?" Soul emerges from the kitchen with his hands still slightly damp from the dishes. He grabs a towel from the stove and begins to wring his hands.

_ "Yup, yup! Your dad said to report to him before you leave though. I'm sorry…" She gives us a kicked puppy look before scurrying away to slip something under Kid's door._

_ "Oh great what does the buffoon want now?" I haven't seen Spirit since he tried to break down the door to the apartment while I was in the shower. He said since no one answered he thought we were in trouble._

"Beat's me, with him you can never tell. You done eating?" I sigh looking back to the still partially fully pot of delicious Italian food.

"Yeah I'm ready."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

The huge oak doors swing open with our arrival and the cold wind whips through the empty hall. A few months back Spirit hired a bunch of people to help keep the house up to date in hopes we would move back in. _Yeah right._

"Oh good you two are here I have a very important matter to discuss with you." We look up and see Spirit on top of the stairs looking down at us with his hands in his pockets. He slides down the banister in one fluid motion. Right before the edge he hits a bump and over corrects, toppling the remaining ten feet over the side.

He lands with and "Ooof" but Soul just stands next to me awaiting orders. "You two are so unkind to your papa." He frowns and his eyes start to water. I feel the vein in my forehead start to pulse as I repress the thoughts of how best to hide the body.

**Soul's PoV**

"Yo pops. What did you need? We're on a bit of a time crunch." I waltz into the kitchen and skip past the empty fridge and into the cupboards. I know I'll at least find Ramen there. Maka has followed behind me with my dad hanging from her leg.

"You know old man, you keep doing that and I'm going to start thinking' you do it so you can look up her skirt." Before I have even opened the package my father has jumped into a dark portion of the kitchen and is tracing small circles in a depressed manor. Maka rolls her eyes but smiles taking the bowl of water from me and pouring it in a pot. _I was just going to nuke it but whatever._

"So what did you want?" Maka is standing by the stove stirring the water. I see it every night but it still never loses it's beauty. In a moment dad is back by her side trying to hug her but being pushed away by and hand to the face.

"Oh Maka baby! Why are you so mean to papa? I just want to love you, is that so bad?" She sighs and shoots a glare that could turn boiling lava into ice-cream. Spirit turns a purple color and clears his throat.

"Ehm right well, Soul if you come with me while Maka finished cooking we can finish this up quickly and get you two going." He twitches his hand my direction. Maka keeps stirring but I can sense that she wants me to stay.

"Anything you say to me can be said in front of my meister." I lace my hand around her waist and smile when she doesn't tense up. _I guess she's forgiven me about earlier._

"Look you little octopus head, I know better than you and this is not something you want her to hear." His eyes squint and I just smirk pulling Maka into a quick hug.

"Fine I guess I'll have to soften the serious news. Please wait here." He turns and saunters out of the room muttering to himself. Maka pauses and looks at me.

"What do you think is so somber he had to interrupt us leaving for it?" She wrings her apron nervously and its so cute I almost leaning in to kiss her, but manage to restrain myself. Things are rocky enough between us as it is. Things haven't really been the same since the Manson mission and I just… I don't know.

"I'm not sure he had a pretty serious look in his eyes. It must be important to him, whatever it is. I mean he was able to stop himself from crying out for you to love him so…" I wait patiently for my ramen as she pours it into a bowl and places it in front of me. I'm slurping down some noodles as Spirit walks in.

"So what do you want, Spirit? I'm not in the mood to play house maid." Maka flips the used pot into the sink and grabs a couple napkins for me.

"Oh Maka baby, why can't you just love me?" She throws a pan at his head. _Just keep eating your ramen Soul don't get involved._

"Right well um please have a seat." He gestures to the chair next to the table. I can't help but notice that he points to the one futurist away. She sits down and I sigh sadly.

Before Maka can ask again he crouches down below the island. I look at her confused but she doesn't seem to know what's going on either. I open my mouth to ask my dad what the hell he thinks he is doing wasting our time.

"Hey kids, I'm Jerry the happy dragon." _What the fuck is this?!_ Spirit is holding up one of his nasty old socks. He has glued on two googley eyes and is making it talk with his hand._ Oh god no._

"It's pretty nice being a dragon. But, sometimes, I get lonely. There is this really pretty lady dragon down the road names Sarah and I like her a lot." _Kill me! Not a prayer, it's a demand. This is a sick joke god, SICK!_ His other hand pops up with pink sock from the time a red shirt got in with his whites. He has also used some tomato juice to make red lips.

"Hi there Jerry. You know, I think you're kind of cute. How about we go have sex?" Spirit pops up from behind the counter. Maka and I are way to speechless to react. "Now what should Jerry should say is that he is waiting until after marriage. Because he respects Mak- I mean Sarah and isn't a little octopus head. Any questions?"

Maka raises her hand above her head like she does in school. Even in this situation I find it adorable. "Um yeah, what is this?"

Spirit looks at Maka before leaning over the counter to hold her hand in a vice-like grip. "MAKAAAAA YOU ARE SO INNOCCENT! This is why I have to give you this talk. To keep you away from little dirt bags like Soul! Please, Please, Please, Maka. Don't sleep with him.

"You dirty old man! What kind of girl do you think I am?!" It was at that moment that the world froze and it began to rain books on Spirit's head.

_I hate to face the dark,_

_When I'm standing alone._

_I'd give you my heart,_

_But I must reap what I've sewn._

_You are for to kind, for someone like me._

_So I'll suffer in silence, this I guarantee._

**Om: Having some issues there?**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Om: It's okay, you tried?**

**Me: …Have you been drinking?**

**Om: Itty bitty tiny whiny bit.**

**Me: Dear god. We're doomed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bet you didn't think it was coming huh? Writers block still going strong. Sorry this is sort of late but I hope I'll have some time to catch up on things later this week. RxR.**

**Wolfrunner: ISn't that how all children learn about sex?**

**Evans lover: Well at least he's getting more than Spirit.**

**Jisko: Funny let me know how your kids turn out.**

**Lialane: no problem. I am just acronym retarded.**

**Hungergames: Starting to?**

**Dino: They lived happily ever after in a celibit marriage. The end.**

**Momo: Can you imagine if all dads acted like that?**

**Guest: Yes, yes he is.**

**Maka's POV**

The clang of metal on metal is a comforting sound. The fact that it's Soul only adds to the emotion. I can't help but revel in the chaos of battle. Everything gets to be analysed and predicted, the outcomes varying in size and effectiveness, but with Soul at my side we can never loose.

The sound of Soul carving into something hard slams me back to reality. I sigh as I finish the stroke. The last movement is bittersweet; knowing that we have won makes me beam with pride. But I know as soon as we release I must go back to world where I can't be as close with Soul. It's illogical and emotional of me but I feel that need to be connected to him.

"Yum." Soul swallows the Kishin egg whole and licks his lips after in a satisfied manor. I shiver, still not quite used to the idea of eating someone life. Soul and Kid say I never will, it's just an everyday thing to them.

"Enjoy that?" Soul jumps from his half- scythe state and lands with his hands in his pockets ahead of me. Cocky as ever he looks over his shoulder smiling.

"As always, you should try it sometime." I laugh and stick my tongue out to prove my nonexistent point but he just shakes his head and smirks. I can't help but let out a giggle.

"_I'll never get tired of that sound."_ I jump and continue to stare at the boy in front of me. His front is facing away but I can almost see that dark, disturbed look he gets when he is thinking about something.

"W-what did you say Soul?" My voice is level but my hands shake. I have never been gladder to have him looking away from me.

"Uh… You should try it?" He twist toward me and I feel my knees lock up. It isn't hard to hold your ground when your body refuses to move.

"No, about… my laugh." I hold my breath as his eyes flash. I look for some hint of emotion but he is too unstable for me to be able to distinguish anything._ My Soul…_

"Oh, you heard that?" I nod slowly and he faces me completely. The moonlight shines on his hair making him impossibly white. If I didn't know any better I would say he was just a ghost from the past waiting to meet up with his lost love to run away together. Not a girl like me.

"Well, I guess I might as well." He closes the gap between us and pulls me to a bench by a torn up sidewalk. The park we were fighting in looks exactly the same as when we started except now it is decorated with scars all across the clearing. Somehow the turmoil makes it seem all the more natural.

"Maka look. I want you to know something. I'm not an open person and you know that. I won't tell you if I break every bone in my body let alone if I get a little bit sad." I sigh knowing he is right. It's so hard for him to trust and I get that. He even trusts me, just to an extent.

"But, honestly, if you weren't around… I don't know what I would do. You're my best friend and um…" He folds his hands over mine and looks at the worn wooden bench. I giggle at his suffering.

"Don't worry Soul, I get it. You're my…friend too." The sting coming from that sucks but hey, that's the way the world works. "I trust you with my life and I get there are something's you can't tell me, and that's okay. As long as no one's in danger, I can wait until you're ready. I promise I will always be here to listen though." The last part is true. Although it's like stabbing barbed wire through my heart repeatedly, I would rather know Soul and have him tell me nothing, than not know him at all.

"Maka." His hands tighten around mine and I look up from my thoughts. His red eyes fire into mine; it's not a look of lust, but of something more. It's one of those rare moments that we have that always manage to be interrupted by Kid or BlackStar. But for once there is no one here to bother us.

His grip loosens and his hand traces up my shoulder, brushing against my collar bone. It ghosts past my neck and lands warmly on my cheek. I lean into it, hating myself for losing control. It hooks under my chin and pulls my head up so my eyes meet with his yet again. Again there is something in his eye's I have never seen before, could it be…love? The thing my mother spoke so much about? The concept that populated every movie, book, or television show I had ever seen? No, it couldn't that just isn't possible. This is Soul Eater, the loner, the shadow, the player. Love is a foreign concept to him. And yet, despite my brain shouting to be sensible, I can't help but hope that it is what I see.

My eye's drift shut, sure to imprint this moment and his face in my memory forever. When his lips touch mine, it's like I feel my body temperature rise in an instant. It's so gentle yet so insistent at the same time. Almost like he isn't sure what I'll do. He pulls away far too quickly and looks away blushing. A rare sight.

"Soul." He turns toward his name and I lunge forward catching him mid turn. There is no way I can let this moment escape. I just can't live one more day without knowing. _Trust me Soul, I'll never hurt you._

**Soul's Pov**

I'm sitting on the old beat up couch feeling sorry for myself. Out of all the people in the world how did I end up with one so stubborn? I swear that kiss, it was more than everything. More than the first time, but as to what more means I have no clue.

_Man when did girls get so complicated? It just used to be I winked at one and she fell into my arms. What the fuck happened?_ I sigh rolling onto my side. I stare at the clock again, growling when I notice only a minute has passed.

"Maybe because I care this time. Well it could be worse I suppose. At least she feels the same way." _Great job Soul, talking to yourself._ But something still makes me hesitate. I'm not sure what's holding me back but the pain of having her so close to me without her being mine rips through my soul. Even now I'm waiting for her to get home… But why?

**You know why Soul.** My cloud of confusion lifts and to my distaste I see a little red devil behind it. He is examining his nails with a smirk on his face.

_I thought you were gone._ I push myself off the couch and pace the apartment, but I know I can't run from him.

**Oh Soul, what gave you that idea? You know I will never be gone, I am part of you and without me you simply cannot exist.** His face tickles behind my vision and I rub the image from my eyes.

_Fine then, since you're here you can suffer with me._ With nothing left to do I start on dinner. It's amazing how easily old habits come back. Even with the idiot yammering inside my head I can still multitask.

**You know as well as I do that there is to be no suffering involved.**

_Okay brat. Just skitter off into the darkness again. I don't even know why you're here._

**I am always here.**

_Right, right. Mysterious and spooky. Add on kooky and ooky and we will make millions of dollars now get the fuck out of my head._

**I'm afraid I can't do that Soul. Because you see, you're the one that called me.**

_Why would I ever want you around? All you do is try to get me to fold into madness and start chowing down on humans._

**Like I said, I am a part of you. When you feel great emotion, you call me to the surface with the rest of your soul. I had nothing to do with it.**

_What great emotion? I don't feel emotion outside of your traditional happy, sad, annoyed, and bored._

**Tell me about her Soul. This little Maka girl who has managed to worm her way across your mind.**

"Maka…" I stop washing the plates and find myself complete pulled into a room. Its floor is checkers and red drapes cover the walls. I hate this place.

_Why am I in the black room?_

** Seems to me I am more need than originally thought. She must be DREADFULLY important to you, Mr. Evans.** The little ogre sits in a high backed Victorian chair. His hands are folded together and he carries the same unchanging expression he always has. I don't remember how long he has been with me. I don't care to think about it either. I just know my mother always told me to ignore him. That father wouldn't approve of 'voices in my head'. What a load.

**It looks like she has dug deeper into you than you have let anyone go in years. It's quite interesting. Has even heard you play, now that is a rare occasion. Would you mind playing for me?** The empty room now holds a grand piano, just like the one in the sun room of my old home. The keys call to me and my fingers twitch in response.

_ Sorry, I don't play anymore. Are we done yet?_

** Well it was worth a try. If you are dismissing me than I will go. However, remember this Soul. Love is a strange thing and can pull you up higher than you have ever been.** His voice fades and a key clicks in the lock. I finish the last plate and land on the couch just as the door creaks open.

_I'll tell her today. After dinner, I'll tell her everything._ Her face materializes in the door with a smile and I am so distracted I miss the last of the devils words embellishes with an evil grin.

**But it can also make you fall to places where madness is the only thing that will save you.**

**Me: Yup writers block still there.**

**Om: You are a very undriven person.**

**Me: I can't help it. I just, I don't have the time in my life for this anymore.**

**Om: Discontinuing?**

**Me: Nah, some people are still reading I'll finish.**

**Om: You're right. Quitters are cool.**

**Me: And I am not?**

**Om: Correct.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well here is a beautifully dramatic chapter fully of agnsty goodness. Yeah yeah I know I'm the man who kicks writers block butt. Kay love all you guys. Okay RxR and enjoy!**

**Wolf: No worries I'm still here.**

**Hunger: Well there's a reason why he's so sexy and dark.**

**Lialane: I was looking at the first comments from when I just posted this story (while I was procrastinating) and really wanted to thank you. You are literally the oldest reader still with me. Thanks bro. **

**Momo: ARGGG forgot! I'll fix it.**

**Bookworm: As far as I'm aware it is**

**Dino: Don't kill me.**

**Soul's Pov**

As it turns out that graceful step was followed by an elephant's stampede. Maka charges into the room dropping her bag on the counter and running over to hover above.

"Oh my gosh Soul! You'll never guess what happened in bio class. Actually you could have if you would have gone. Why do you skip school so much? I don't want to be the meister of a drop out. You're not going to miss a day from now on unless your deathly ill okay? What was I talking about?" I shake my head with a small smile on my face. _This is the girl. This is the one I show my everything to. That I give up being me in hopes that she rebuilds who I was._

"Chemistry I think." I sit up and slightly gaze into her eyes. _God damn it she's beautiful. _"Maka can this wait? I really want to talk to you about something?" But being Maka person she is she is too wrapped up in science to hear. _She's so cute._

"Oh that's right! Guess what happened? Oh you won't guess. Me and Kid finished dissecting the frog earlier than the rest of the class and were just playing around with the microscopes and cells." _Oh, she's just so cute. I bet she threw the frog at Kid. Serves the emo bastard right for being so damn depressing all the time. I can tell her later. After dinner maybe._

"And while we were looking at the intestines we saw a bacteria neither of us was familiar with so naturally we took a closer look. We discovered a new intestinal virus with some of the same properties as penicillin!"_ Kay dude whatever you do don't sound stupid…._

"Good for you Maka. Now you can… help… frogs… get better?" _Swing and a miss._

"Soul! Don't you understand! This is a scientific breakthrough! We may have discovered a new way to heal people when they get infections. It could be cheaper or more affective or even faster! We can bring healthcare to the third world! Aren't you excited?" She is throwing her hands up in the air like a mad woman and pacing all over the place.

"Yeah that's great! Maka you are so smart! Way to go!" She has turned and is shuffling through the bookshelves in hall. I watch her for a little longer before leaning back. This is the way to live.

"Hey Soul have you seen my copy of 'Selfish Genes'? I need it for tonight at Kid's."

"Last I saw it was evening out the wobbly table." She sighs before walking over and pulling it out from under the kitchen table. "Wait! Did you say Kid's? Why are you going over there? I still need to talk to you." I shoot up and find her packing snacks for what looks like a cram session that will take up most of the night.

"Can't it wait Soul? I have so much to do still. We have to submit the scientific journal and catalog it. Oh dear god I get to name it! This is so exciting!" _Dude say something! Don't let her go. You know you will never be able to match her on that level. Don't let her see that Kid can!_

"But Maka what about dinner? It's your turn to cook." _REALLY! THAT WAS THE FUCKING BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH? This is life or death man!_

"I know and I'm so sorry! I promise I'll cook all week next week." She has migrated to her room and now wanders out holding a new outfit of clothes. "Besides since Liz and Patty are out tonight it's the only day we're going to find somewhere quiet and sterile to check on the grow lights. I mean I guess we'll have to sleep in the living room but it's worth it."

"Again, wait what? You're spending the night there? Why?" She is shoving the clothes into her back pack and grabbing small things here and there.

"Well how else are we supposed to do study bacterial growth if we aren't watching it? Besides you'll get some alone time too. Maybe you can hang out with BlackStar or… some girl." She blushes as she zips the back shut. _She can't be serious._

"Alone time? Oh okay, I get the hint. Whatever Maka." I stand up and wander into the kitchen. I'm not even hungry I just need something to do to quite the fire in my stomach.** Twice in one day Soul. You must really miss me. **

"What do you mean? Soul is something wrong?" I feel a hand on my shoulder but I only feel its pity. I tear away and start doing the already clean dishes again. I just need something to keep my hands busy. _Go away. I don't have time for this from now._

"Look just go. Run away to god damn Kid and your fucking bug."** Well this is interesting.**

"It's…it's a bacterium. Soul what are you talking about?" Her voice cracks but I just scrub at a speck hard enough to chip the paint. I slam the dish into the sink shattering it into pieces before whipping around to face her.

**Don't say it. **"So was he good?"

"What on earth are you talking about Soul?"

"Kid. You know when you fucked him?" **Remind me to teach you class at some point boy.**

"Kid? What the hell are you talking about? Me and Kid what gave you that idea? Even if we were why do you care? Who cares if I like Kid or not?" Her face is starting to redden but I can't stop myself.

"Nice to know last night meant nothing to you. The one time I decide I'm going to care about something and it turns out she's a whore. But hey who didn't see that coming. At least most whores are actually attractive and don't look like twelve year olds. "

"Excuse me? That's pretty funny coming from the man whore player of the boy band. Don't you dare accuse me of anything until you have your own damn background cleaned? I haven't touched anyone since you dragged me down here."

"Oh nice shot. Blame me for saving you from a world of ignorance. But whatever, just get out of here and go study or what the fuck ever you two are doing. Forgive me for trying to 'share how I feel' like you always bitch about." **I would suggest cutting your losses and keeping your mouth shut.**

_Shut the fuck up._ "Like I bitch about? Why is it so hard to understand that I just want to help you? You're obviously hurt but you won't tell me anything." **Soul…**

_I said shut the FUCK up._ "I am not broken. You cannot fix me. You cannot reach me. What makes you think you are so different from the other girls who throw themselves at me?" **Just digging deeper and deeper.**

_What part of shut the fuck up don't you understand? _"I… I thought I was more than that to you? More than just one of those girls. I thought I was…"** Okay I'm telling you right now. Stop.**

_Shut up! _"What special? Ha that's a laugh. A little nobody like you, mean something to someone like me. Just get the hell out of here Maka. You mom didn't want you and neither do I." **Wow, I don't think you have ever done something so self-destructive before. You truly are an idiot.**

"S-Soul-"Tears threaten to fall from her eyes but I don't care. I just don't. I'm sick of this. Sick of emotions and sick of caring. **You have to fix this.**

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Not a word is said. There isn't a sound in the whole building. A tear drips off her face and breaks me out of the trace. **I told you.**

"M-Maka. I didn't mean-"Before I can say another word Casey comes slamming through the door with BlackStar and Tsubaki close on her heals. She's crying and breathing hysterically.

"Big Sis. Souly… Something wrong. It's bad." She is hiccupping between words and I am drawn out of the frozen stuttering state by her. Maka and I are by her side holding her close in our arms.

"Shhh shhh. What wrong Casey? Where's Blair?" Maka is speaking into Casey's ear trying to hold her up.

"We were playing out by the west entrance and there were booms. She stayed behind and I ran home to tell Spirit and he ran out. But told me to get you guys too. Please don't let her get hurt. Help her now." I stand up straight leaving Maka to hold up Casey. I grab Maka's new mission gear. It's a hard breast plate made of worn leather. I toss it to her in time for her to grab it midair.

"Maka."

"Right." She head out the door but one last glance only I see shows me that things aren't over. And that all of this is so far from okay.

_I hate to face the dark,_

_When I'm standing alone._

_I'd give you my heart,_

_But I must reap what I've sewn._

_You are for to kind, for someone like me._

_So I'll suffer in silence, this I guarantee_

**Both: Yeah no witty banter today sorry.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy turkey day everyone. I managed to pull this up for you sorry if it's a little bare boned. It's just an important part of the plot we need to get out of the way. Yup yup, try not to hate me.**

**Evansluver: Love the drama, can't help myself.**

**Lialane: I like the little oger, he reminds me of me.**

**Hungergames: Don't worry he wasn't on purpose a dick.**

**Wolfrunner: He will never listen. Boy's too stubborn**

**Yukki: A certain birdy *cough* Lialane *cough* told me about your prompt for me. I is flattered, **

**Guest: Why thank you for loving it. It loves you too.**

**Momo: I remembered it this time **

**Beautiful: Good thing because it's my best one so far. I'm slowly getting better.**

**Dino: Don't die…please!**

**Guest: xp**

**Maka's Pov**

_"Maka I-"_ Soul starts in a quiet voice. BlackStar is running next to me with Tsubaki in his hands. We're on our way to the west entrance I hope to find whatever is left of the battle. It's probably nothing but there is no danger in just making sure.

_Not now Soul._ We turn a sharp corner and BlackStar shoots to close to me. My legs move and ricocheted off the wall landing ahead of him.

_"But we really need to-" _ I purposely run to close to the wall clanging Soul against a rusted pipe. The vibration up my arm stings but it was worth it.

_I said not now._ I am so mad with him I can't even describe it. I mean it is probably a little bit my fault for thinking he cared about me but god damn it he didn't need to say it like that. Fucking bastard.

"Maka. We're coming up on the drainage pipe. They better be prepared for my godliness if they even hope for a chance of winning." I sigh but I'm glad for the distraction.

"Look we don't know what's up there; be ready for anything." I nod to him but he just smiles and scoffs.

"They better hope they're gone or else they will fall to the awesome godliness of me. I bet they heard I was coming and got scared off." I shake my head. _Tsubaki you hearing this?_

_"They are probably just running from the smell of his boxer shorts."_ I scoff and nearly run into the wall. Somehow Tsubaki always knows the best way to help.

One more turn and a light shines softly from the opening at the edge. The street lights shine on the deserted reservoir. The concrete sides slope up to an equally desolate street pitted with deep potholes. _Where is…_

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin!" The shout comes from far in front of us. Tw figures silhouettes can barely be seen against the weak light but the mass of people around them is evident. After a moment something explodes sending a flash of light to illuminate the situation. Stein is holding Spirit in scythe form, slicing at anything that moves. Blair is throwing pumpkin bombs left in right but the numbers never stoop.

"Never fear the great BlackStar is here." BlackStar shoots down the narrow battlefield. His call has aroused some attention and a few of the opposing men rush forward guns drawn. They fire at him to no avail. BlackStar flips up into the dark air dissolving into nothingness. He reappears closer to Stein and Blair. He pulls more of the men hacking and slashing away. The ones still down here turn their attention to me. _BlackStar you dick._

"She's got a weapon. Get the girl. No prisoners!" The men pull their guns and I can't help but smirk. I drop one hand from Soul and let him clang on the ground. The other hand rises to my eye and rubs it softy while I make sniffling noises.

"It's not fair. I don't wanna die. I don't even want to be part of this they made me." I let a few tears fall to the ground before looking up towards the moon, knowing it will catch in my eyes. "D-don't you believe me?"

The men hesitate and I take the moment. In less than a second I am behind one swinging Soul's toward his neck. The metal pole slams against his cervical vertebrae and knocks him out hard and fast. The blade cuts the pack of the man next to him and it slides to the ground. I twist midair and face my next victim. The butt of Soul's pole slams into his cheek and then again into his stomach. He falls like the others and I'm left with three more. I hold out Soul ready to knock them out when Soul half transforms, his body springing from the start of the scythe. His eyes are a deep red and glow in the poor lighting. He leans close to the nearest one only inches from his face.

"Boo." The men drop their weapons and take off running. I check the area making sure we haven't missed anyone. With a little time I examine the bodies of the unconscious men and can't help but be surprised by what I see.

_Kidd, can you hear me?_

_ "You got the Intel center. What do you got for me Mak?"_

_ There are men, a lot of them. All wearing black suits and low hanging hats to hide the face. All are armed and attack on impact, but…_

_ "Hurry Maka. I don't have time for this reinforcements need everything you got."_

_ They aren't fighters. They don't have the build of a solider or the aim. The run away and fall for the entry level tricks. I don't even know why they bother. They're almost all gone now-_ When I first felt it, it was a tickle. Almost so weak it wasn't there.

_"Come in Maka. What do you see? Maka?"_ As I focus I could feel the seal cracking and shattering the soul into pieces. Underneath a black mass surged out into the air above us. Casting a darkness on the retreating losers and us. I look up swearing to myself.

_Holy Shit._

_ "Maka?"_

_It's a witch._

**Soul's Pov**

_ Look Maka I know you hate me right now and I'm sorry but can we deal with it later, in a nonlife threatening situation?_ She has been quiet the entire night and it's not like I don't expect it but it still stings when the silent treatment is actually put into effect.

_ "Shut the hell up Soul. We have bigger problems. There's a witch somewhere."_ Shit…. What do I remember about witches. Mostly evil, Magic, Strong souls, evil, powerful, and evil. Just fucking great.

_Where at? _I twist my head around looking for the source but see nothing. Maka tightens her grip and whips me back into place. _OW!_

_ "I said shut up! I'm trying to figure it out-"_ I hear a whooshing sound from the air behind us. "Vector Arrow."

_Maka move!_ She hesitates then dives forward in time to avoid a black spear as it plunges itself into the pavement. She tucks into a ball and rolls forward with a hand clutched to her shoulder. _Maka are you bleeding?_

She doesn't answer and stands up holding me tighter._ I told you to move why did you hesitate?_ Another arrow is shot through the street light from the darkness above us and Maka jumps into the air to avoid being skewered. She lands in a graceful flip with her eyes scouring the sky.

_"Well makes sense that since I'm no one special you would lie to me just like all the other girls' right?" _Before I can answer she swings me into the dark and I catch on a wooden pole. With a yank I pull it to the ground and Maka swings it loose to skitter on the pavement.

_ Maka you know I didn't mean to._

_ "No but you did."_ The figure rises while I struggle for an answer slowly clapping her small hands. A child is standing in front of us with a dark hood pulled up around her head. A snake winds its way around her neck and twist itself into the girls braid. She smiles a toothy grin her yellow eyes drilling into us like demons.

"Well done. Most die before the even can sense me. I'm impressed. My name is Medusa and just who do I have the privilege of killing today?" The girl walks forward steadily forcing Maka to back up, further and further from our friends who are still finishing the fight.

"My name is Maka Albarn and it is my duty as scythe meister to take your soul." Maka's eyes never leave the girl and she tries to find and escape. Even she knows that a witch is too much for us.

"Oh dear. Maka Albarn, I see. Well way to ruin my fun for the night. But then again work before play right?" She giggles in a much more mature voice and I cringe at the sound.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm going to take your soul!" Maka shouts and steps forward threateningly. The girl holds her ground and doesn't give an inch.

"That would be a very terrifying thought…that is if you could move." Maka freeze up in an awkward position and drops me to the ground. She tries to speak but her voice only cracks as she falls sideways to the ground. "You see the first arrow that hit you was infected with tiny little microbes just waiting to suck on your blood. Quite ingenious really because once they all hit when I command you are struck with intense acute anemia."

"MAKA!" I transform and run over to my fallen partner. Her breathing is shallow and she lies unresponsive to ever touch.

"Vector Pandemic." A group of small black arrows shoot onto my skin forming a snake and biting down. I would cry out in pain but I feel my muscles go limp and I fall next to Maka, my eyes stare frozen into her closed one. I refuse to drift off.

"That's cute. You three take her back to headquarters. Then come back for this one, a few people would like to have a word with him." The pickup Maka and I try in vain to move or do something to help but I can only lie there. The men carry her into the ally and slide her in a black car. The tags on the back blur away as the peel out and I can't read what it says.

"Okay time for the boy. We'll have to knock him on the head just to be sure he doesn't wake up." The men are above me and I can't see their faces.

"Hey why are we kidnapping children? I mean can't we train them to be good or something? They don't really seem like monsters?" His voice is lighter and younger. My vision fades and I check out for a while.

A loud pop snaps me back to a semi-awake position and I attempt to move still finding it near impossible. But I can manage to move my fingers. A dark face hovers over mine and I ready myself to spit every swear word I know at them when familiar white stripes come into focus.

"_Soul are you okay? Can you hear me?"_

_Y-y-yes._

"_Where is Maka?"_

_Gone…_And the world flashed into darkness.

_I hate to face the dark,_

_When I'm standing alone._

_I'd give you my heart,_

_But I must reap what I've sewn._

_You are for to kind, for someone like me._

_So I'll suffer in silence, this I guarantee._

**Me: Nummy nummy nummy thanksgiving is here!**

**Om: Fatty much?**

**Me: Nonsense. Food is necessary for survival why not heartily enjoy it?**

**Om: yeah that's just what fat people say.**

**Me: Oh just shut up and deal with it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Where did she go? What's going on? AHHHHHH! Okay here is the next chapter of Thee Underground! Enjoy have a predicted end date of chapter 30, so we're getting close. Be ready!**

**Hungergame: Breath! In out in out in out.**

**Yuuki: Me too, she's so deviously evil. Down to the very core. Not a speck of good in there.**

**Bowser: Why thank you. I love turning people into hermits.**

**Evanslover: I don't know why people do that. She's so much creepier as a kid.**

**Ivy: Yeahhh… he's an idiot.**

**Dino: I BELIEVE IN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Lialane: Erm… about that….**

**Wolfrunner: Everything in moderation xp **

**Maka's PoV**

_I'm getting really sick of these clichés. _I wake up in a dark room. It's not that it's scary, I'm actually quite comfortable but it's not my room. It's not Soul's, or Tsubaki's, or the living room. I'm somewhere strange.

I want to call out to someone but I don't want to alert anyone that I'm awake quite yet. Just because they haven't killed me doesn't mean that they have no interest in hurting me. It just means I'm need for something but until I know what I have to be careful.

My hands slide off my stomach and on to what I'm lying on. It's soft, some sort of couch. I slowly move my legs off the edge and sit up. They touch the floor and I realize that my shoes are off. The carpet is long and made of heavy wool. _Fancy._

My hands skirt over the arms of the couch. There is an end table that's cluttered with paper and, thankfully, a lamp. I fumble with the knob for a second trying my best not to move much. The room is flooded with a muted light.

It's furnished lavishly. Neutral reds and warm golds decorate the room, presenting themselves in drapes tables and furniture. The couch is near the door and a window is directly in front of me. I quietly stand on the maroon shag carpet. My boots are on a table by the door and I snatch them away before someone can see my shadow and slip them on. I creep toward the window covered by the drapes.

With one look over my shoulder I push aside the curtain, wincing with the sound of the metal scraping on the rod. I freeze for a moment; the sound reminded me of Soul. I shake my head, sure I shouldn't have left it like that but this is not the time.

I'm prepared for bars or fifty foot drop, hell even at least a piece of string. But, when I step out I find myself on a balcony. It's white marble with flecks of gold mixed in with the black vein. They catch in the moonlight which hangs low in the sky. Judging by the position I haven't been out for more than a few hours.

I tentatively look over the edge, preparing myself for the drop. The expected fall isn't there. I'm only about four stories up with multiple baloneys staggering on the way down. I could easily jump from one to the other. My hand skirts the marble railing and I grip it tight pulling myself into a sitting position on top of it with my legs dangling off the side. _This all seems too easy. Why would they kidnap someone and then put them in a room they can easily escape from?_

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I start at the voice pulling up into a crouch ready to jump. I turn to the figure standing in the shadow of the billowing curtain. I sense no danger and force myself to relax. Even if I did escape there is no telling where I am or how I can get home. _Better relax and just fish for some information._

I swing my legs over the side again and watch the woman's figure. A strong gust blows her hair into the moon light, the blond strands nearly glowing white._ Just like Soul's…_

"Maka I really wish you would get off that. It's dangerous; I wouldn't want you to get hurt." The voice is far too familiar and I feel the need to wretch but hold it back. Instead I roll my body into a hand stand and hold myself up on the precarious ledge. It's a handy trick for showing off that BlackStar taught me. I release on hand and look at her again.

"Look how far you have come my dear. I'm so proud of you." She steps out of the shadows and into the light. A long white dress tides in the wind and for a moment I can almost envision and angel brought to earth. But then, the wind dies and I can see the blackness that surrounds her soul.

"I wish I could say the same for you mother."

**Soul's PoV**

_Anywhere but here…_ When I open my eyes I find myself in an old relic of my past life. The dark red and black setting could almost fool me into thinking that I'm home, if not for the uncovered piano. I pull myself up feeling the expensive Italian made suit folding with my every movement. I had been sitting in a chair and now stand in the middle of the barren room.

"Welcome back Soul, I kept the place just as you left it." The ogre is standing by the piano with his arms crosses, a knowing smile on his face. "Care for a song? Just for old times' sake?"

"I will never play that damn instrument ever again. What am I doing here? How did you pull me in?" I have no need to yell, I know that it won't get me anywhere...

"Well it's lovely to see you as well. So kind of you to call on me so often in such a short period of time. It is just wonderful when you visit."

"That didn't answer my question you rat bastard. Now how did I end up here?" _Why am I here?_

"You look me as if I know. I have long since lost the power to pull you in; the only way for you to arrive here is by your own accord. Something happened out there that was so terrible you had to retreat inside your own head for safety." He picks at his nail before looking up at me again. I hate that he knows that in some strange way I need him.

"What could have happened that was so bad it pulled me back in here? I hate this place." The devil moves but the piano never leaves my peripheral vision. He notices and chuckles and I shiver unable to stop myself.

"Think Soul, where were you before this? Try to remember, giving you hints is tiring."

"Why are you even helping me? What is it that you get out of it?"

"You know I cannot lie to you. I truth is that it is the truth that pulls you closer to madness. But, the best part about it, even knowing that, you will still willingly plunge into the darkness." He smirks knowing that in some way he had won. But, I don't have time for his games. I have to think of how I got here.

"Let's see, I was waiting for Maka at home. When she got there…." I wince thinking of all the horrible things I had said to her. We're going to have to fix that later. "And then Casey came and we had to go check out the situation. Then… Wait, what happened then?"

"Think. What is the only thing in this world that could drive you back here to seek my help? What on this world could you not stand to lose? It is not that hard Soul!"

"Maka." I freeze and it comes flooding back to me. The car, the witch, everything. "She's gone! I have to help her! I have to save her!" The room starts to blur on the edges dissolving into particles that just float away in the air.

"There you are. But remember, no matter how hard you try to forget me, I will always be here. You will need me one day soon and I will graciously accept." He bends in a mock bow as the room closes in around him, dissolving away until only he remained floating in the darkness. When he too started to fade he looked up a knowing smirk on his face.

"And trust me, by then you will never forget me."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

I wake with a start. I am back in our apartment on my bed. I hear voices in the other room and I scramble out of bed. My body feels stiff and every move burns like fire. _Stupid snake._

My hand touches the door knob to swing it open when the voices grow louder. I recognize my father's and Stein's. Another feminine voice is in the mix, it takes me a moment but I vaguely associate it with the school nurse and Crona's mentor Nygus. Something holds me back and I place my ear on the thin wood.

"He'll be up soon. What should we tell him?" Stein is relaxed as usual and seems to hold most of the calm in the room.

"I think we can't tell him. It's far too dangerous, if he knows he'll go running off after her. There is no way that he could infiltrate without detection." Nygus's voice is muffled by the wraps she wears around her face but it still sounds just as cold.

"That's my god damned daughter! We wouldn't leave one of our own and we sure as hell aren't going to leave her!" Spirit slams his fist on what I assume is our table as he shouts.

"Calm yourself Spirit, you'll wake the boy. Nygus do you have a plan?"

"Our only option is an all-out organized attack without any of the younger pairs. Affections would just get in the way."

"Ah I see, we'll have to do it soon, any later and they will get wind of it and insist on joining us. We will leave in an hour. Round everyone up as discreetly as you can."

I feel the need to jump out and scream at them for daring to leave us out. _What good will that do?_ _There's no other choice, I have to leave now and get to her before they can._ I run to the window and unlatch it. The rusty hinge creeks but other than that makes no sound. A brick wall is directly on the other side, just far away enough for me to squeeze my body through to climb on the fire escape. I jump out and land on the rusting metal. I follow the stairs to the second floor but the ladder leading to the first has long since worn away. With a deep breath I jump down, wincing as my ankles cry in protest from the unexpected weight.

I rise and walk casually to the front of the building. As I turn a corner I bump into a figure. Before I can ready a lie for myself a hand pats my back. BlackStar, Kid, Tsubaki, and the sisters are sitting on the step smiling wickedly at me.

"What took you so long bro? I thought I was going to die of boredness. What a lame way for a god to go? Now are we going after her or not?" Everyone stands and faces me waiting for the word. I wish I could say I hesitated, that I feared I could be leading them all to their deaths just for my meister but I didn't and with friends like these I didn't have too.

"Alright let's head out." I turn without looking back to see that they follow and head to the nearest exit. _I'm coming for you Maka. Just wait a bit longer._

_I hate to face the dark,_

_When I'm standing alone._

_I'd give you my heart,_

_But I must reap what I've sewn._

_You are for to kind, for someone like me._

_So I'll suffer in silence, this I guarantee._

**Me: Things are picking up now!**

**Om: I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over the suckiness of the story.**

**Me: Like you could do any better.**

**Om: I could, even with you dragging me down.**

**Me: Review everyone!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So lets kick this off! I didn't think I was going to make it on time!**

**ALERT ALERT: The end is predicted at chapter 30, sorry everyone all good things must end.**

**Ivy: I'm not broken, just confused! *** No you're stupid*** Stay out of the authors note you jackass!**

**Lialane: call it sexist but I believe a girl will notice details more closely than a boy.**

**Wolf runner: Battle cry!**

**Yuuki: I think you're ool too! **

**Evansluver: very good point. But nope Crona is an orphan and sadly absent from my story. Sigh.**

**Hungergames: MAKKKAAA! (I'll cry with you)**

**Dinos: Ahhh so romantic…**

**Guest: That would be Kami, Maka's mother.**

**Bookworm: Original poem, but they always tie into some song in the story.**

**Maka's PoV**

Even in the brilliance of the moon I couldn't help but see the darkness that encased my mother's soul. I feel the desire to reach out to her and break the bonds binding the evil to her soul butI know I cannot. Looking at it now there is no darkness chained around it, forcing her freedom from her. The evil has been embraced willingly and seeped deep into her, so much so, that it may never be clean again.

"How are you my dear?" She gracefully glides forward with her arms outstretched in an attempt to hold to the fallen angel guise. I wish I could ignore her soul and lie to myself to believe there is some good left in her. But, I have since grown stronger than that.

"I must remind you again that have given up all rights to personal endearment." The rage inside me builds even if on the outside my voice is stoic. I push her arms aside roughly choosing instead to turn back to my balanced position.

"It hurts me that you see it that way. I only did what I thought was best for us. And really was it so bad?" Her hands remain at her sides but a flash of truth shines in her eyes. Too bad I never doubt that she did it for what she THOUGHT was for the best in her eyes.

"You stole my life, mom. You stole my abilities, you stole the way I see the world, and you even stole me. I have never felt more myself in my entire life and yet you stand here claiming to have done what's best for me even after taking me against my will. What is to stop me from leaving right now? "To prove my point I drop to the balcony below landing in a soft billowing of my jacket. I look up but she has already arrived at the edge and is leaning over it casually.

The room behind me is dark and no one seems to be charging in to stop me. I send a smug grin that way and her face falls. With another jump I am on the railing ready to jump out of sight.

"Easy. information." I freeze as her voice loses the sugary sweet tone. As I turn back she lands in the spot I just stood. She holds ground but does nothing to try to stop me. I scoff and ready my muscles for the jump when I do pause. It's nagging at my mind and I can't leave anything unfinished.

"Information? What kind?" I hate the curious side of me. I cannot blame it on my mother or father though, that came merely from Soul. He always drove me to curious things, often dragging us into trouble because of it.

Kami walks gracefully over to where I am crouched. She leans on the railing while the breeze flows through her hair stirring it slightly. Her smile would almost remind me of the one I see in the mirror everyday if not for the hidden intent.

"I just care about you and want to make sure you aren't going to get hurt. You know there are certain things about that boy-"She stumbles backwards with her hand held delicately to her now reddened cheek. She stares at me in disbelief but her soul shows the true anger she feels.

"That BOY is my life. Nothing you say can change my opinion of him so how about you drop the act and quit treating me like a child. Your soul gives away every lie you tell." She stares at me for another moment trying to gauge my bluff. I stare her down and she smiles evilly before dropping the fake mother act.

"Well from what I can see you have advanced very far down in the muck. Tell me, who exactly was teaching you? I know that idiot father of you couldn't do anything right." She crosses her arm as she stares defiantly at me. The affect is lost on me as I can see the true intention behind her motive. While she is a great actress she seems to have a hard time hiding true intent.

"I will not give you information on my home. As a matter of fact, as it seems the information seems to have veered of track I believe I will return. I do miss my dear Papa ever so." While she may not know the truth behind my actual relationship with Spirit I can see her bristle at the thought. As I turn to leave she raises her hand. The door opens and a man in a black suit and tie wanders out. Despite the absence of light he wears sunglasses and stares forward. With a wave of her hand he is dismissed and we are alone on the out crop again.

"You may not want it for a home much longer. You see I have a file here on the one you claim to love. What did you call him? Soul Eater?" I try my hardest to hold back all emotion but some hatred leaks out and my mother wavers.

"What do you know about Soul?" She smiles and tosses me the folder. It lands by my feet and I look skeptically at it. The file is thick and brown. It's held together by a weakening string and I dart my eyes up to my mother as I pick it up. She is smiling evilly and I see I have fallen for the bait. I can only hope that I can make it past the trap.

**Soul's Pov**

The streets around us remain empty of all signs of life. It would seem that they city could feel the murderous rage radiating off our party as we silently spirit though the streets. We are in a V formation and I lead the way. Tsubaki jumps up to my side and Patty fills the hole she made as we run.

"Not that we don't all trust you Soul, but where exactly are we going?" I skid to a halt causing the others behind me to trip and crash into one another. I scratch my head and sigh. I was in such a hurry to shave her I didn't even listen to where she was taken to.

"Typical, but don't worry. A god like me is on the case!" As I turn BlackStar has somehow made it to the top of the pile and is standing with his finger pointed to the sky. Unfortunately for him instead of a rock he chose to make Liz's head the perch for his foot.

"Get the fuck off me you dumbass loser!" She pushes up from the pile and sends BlackStar clanging into a lamp post not far from us. "Like you have any idea where you are going!"

"Ah but I may have a hunch." Kid is brushing himself off and fiddling with his clothes. While it seems that the fall has damaged them, it looks to be that Patty and Liz fell exactly at the same time and place due to the formation. So, more or less, he looks symmetrical, just dirty.

"Oh wise and powerful one. Please grace us with your answer; we are after all only the little people of this earth." The sarcasm in Liz's voice is dripping through the streets. Before anyone can make a remark BlackStar is up again with his mouth open and ready to speak. Too bad that Liz is faster. "Not you." She punches him again sending him flying onto the pavement.

"Yes, well you see, Maka and I were tracking down a lost dog one day for a young girl. It was an action we found ourselves doing frequently as her brother was young and had just figured out how to open the door but not close it." He starts another boring sentence but I roll my hand and glare as he clears his throat. "Well long story short, we decided to develop a tracker."

"So what does some dumb dog have to do with finding Maka? Oh wait is it because she's a bit-"Despite his assassin skills he never even saw my fist coming for him. Once again he is slammed into the ground but this time he won't be getting up for quite some time.

"Ehm," The group stares at me while I clear my throat. I force a calm look on my face and motion for Kid to continue.

"Ah, yes. After some contemplation on moral ethics and what not, on her part not mine. We decided to plant the chips on our friends for future experiments. After discovering BlackStar's love of dirty movies in the seedier part of town we have deactivated and removed them." BlackStar's still out so he didn't hear the shot on him but Tsubaki took the shame for him immediately bowing to Kid and stuttering out an apology.

"As interesting as I find BlackStar's libido this isn't going to help us find Maka. So what's the point in all of this?" I wait for Kid's answer and notice Patty and Liz creeping between me and the emo drummer.

"Promise not to get mad. I implanted a chip in Maka while she was sleeping." I force a step forward but find myself blocked by his two weapons. "I'm sorry Soul. But this could be far too big of an advancement to pass up. Maka is the only one out of us that moves often enough to verify the tracking yet doesn't visit anywhere sleazy."

I force myself to calm and forgive the fact that the boy decided to visit Maka while she was sleeping. "Wait, what does implant mean? What exactly did you do to her emo boy? I'll kill you!" By the time I transform Tsubaki and BlackStar have joined the human shield but they still have trouble holding me back.

"Why I simply poked her with a needle and left no reason to get upset Soul." My rage is easily flowing out of me and I break through rushing toward him.

"You bastard! You are going to die for that!" My scythe swings toward his back as he ponders to himself.

"Really how else are you supposed to insert nanobots into the blood stream?" I cannot stop but I trip myself so I end up sprawling over his feet. "Soul is this really the time for a nap?"

"Did you bring it? Hurry up there is no time to waste." Kid carefully unzips two side pockets from his coat pulling out two heavy metal contraptions. I swipe one and jab at the power button. When it doesn't turn on I grow frustrated and push harder.

"Kid! It's not working why isn't it working!" I throw the thing to the ground watching it explode into a million tiny pieces.

"Well that one doesn't work. It's just for show. I had to make them exactly the same so my weight distribution wouldn't be off. But this on," he lift it up so I can see it turn on, "has batteries."

I swipe it again ignoring Kid's grumbling. A map of the globe comes up and the target locks of. Slowly it zooms in, first on the country, then on the state, then here in Denver. When it finally stops I hold in my breath forgetting my worries about Kid.

"Well Soul where is she?" Tsubaki's voice is full of worry as she picks up my limp arm and grabs the machine. In an instant she gasps backing into BlackStar.

"She's at the Prop Weapon mansion."

_I hate to face the dark,_

_When I'm standing alone._

_I'd give you my heart,_

_But I must reap what I've sewn._

_You are for to kind, for someone like me._

_So I'll suffer in silence, this I guarantee._

**Me: God I was so Stalling for this.**

**Om: No wonder I mean its crap anyway.**

**Me: Shut up you have no say in this now just stay in my brain until angry scenes when you're useful.**

**Om: You dare call me useless?**

**Me: Lalala I can't hear you over the rainbows and butterflies.**


	27. Chapter 27

**And it is now time for what you've all been waiting for. The startiling mystifying truth about Soul Eater Evans! The self proclamation, the devil inside, the folder, all the answers are here folks. (and some in the next capter.) Review. Also starting a new fan fic for when this one is done. Rated highly mature and I will post the name once I have the first chapter up.**

**Ivy: Lols we all know a BlackStar.**

**Bookworm: Welcome**

**Wolfrunner: I swear this will not turn into maury or Dear lord springer.**

**yuuki: I bet you are right... now who are we stalking?**

**Evanslover: Nothing wrong with long review I read them in class anyway. And I like the option but if it isn't essential to the plot line I usually leve them seperate just incase I need extra charaters down the line.**

**Istrange: (Is you strange?) The best part? He doesn't even understand that he is.**

**Souleaterfangal: Its okay. This is the methadone clinic of fanfic come for your twice weekly dose. xp**

**Lialane: Yeah I got pretty attached to this story and can think of a million ways to continue it but I just can't drag it out. Some many good ones are already ruined that way.**

**Keurme: Thanks for joining the club. Enjoy the coffee, cookies, and angst.**

**Hungergames: A winky wink nudgey nudge. Ah the only emo boy i would ever have... and hes a fiction charater.**

**Momo: I feel it's just solid creepier.**

**Momo: (again) Hmm... mayhaps. Mayhaps not?**

**Soul's PoV**

Running has never felt like this before. Despite the fact the group has fallen behind multiple times I feel as if I'm barely moving. For every three steps I take the world pulls me back two. By the time we finally reach the compound I feel as if I have grown so old in the time it took to make it there. Something stops me at the gate, a dark sense I cannot push away.

_Maka? Maka can you hear me? _I take a step back only to find Kid holding my shoulder firmly. The others are still catching their breaths but he just stares apathetical. I take a moment to think of the last serious words I said to her. I want to kill myself for the stupid things I said, but that wouldn't fix anything. I can't believe I was so worried about Maka falling for this uncaring boy. He couldn't give her the love and care she wants. Not like I can._ Maka I swear to god, if you can hear me, that I'm coming for you and nothing can stop me._

"Right, BlackStar. You head the front with Tsubaki. Head out now and take out all the guards you can without being discovered. Don't push yourself though, if there is even a chance of getting caught abandon it and find the girls." Tsubaki nods and pulls BlackStar away before he wakes up the whole mansion with his screaming.

"I'm going in solo to find her. One person is a lot less noticeable than a group. Liz do you got any prints on this place?" She is standing behind Kid and staring at her nails when I call her name.

"What makes you think I would know anything about this?" Her bluff is lost on deaf ears as Patty speaks up for her.

"Sure sissy and I have been here lots of times. The best place to go is on the West side. That's where all the rich people's rooms are. She would always come back with lots of sparkly things." Liz smashes her palm into her face and shakes her head. Patty just smiles at the thought of being helpful.

"Right well in that case, you two go with one another since you know the grounds. Get as deep in and as far from the West wing as you can and cause a distraction. And I mean a big one. When we find her I'll let Kid know and he'll send the signal."

"You mean we get to smash stuff?" Patty's eyes fill with an evil darkness and a smile more terrify than my own creeps on her face. Honestly it even scares the shit out of me.

"Uh yeah… As long as it isn't in the West wing."

"SMASHY SMASHY SMASHY!" Patty takes off pulling her older of the ground by her wrist as she hops the fence and disappears from view. Kid and I take a second to stare at the two before they, very loudly, disappear into the bushes.

"Well, that went well. I see you plans are very though out for short notice. However, what do you plan to do with me other than designated signal?" I sigh at his sarcasm but I can use every hand I can get one this.

"Kid, you'll be over head. Stay in the shadows of the clouds if you can and monitor the area. If something goes wrong send me a message and light the flare. Make sure everyone gets out then leave yourself." I start toward the low stone fence and hop over it.

"What about you Soul?" The boy is floating in front of me on his 'magic' skate board with a doubtful look on his face._ Crap._

"Look, this is going to end one of two ways. Either I get Maka home or I die trying to find her. If I make it out and she's not with me, I may as well be dead." He nods. It's a simple gesture but it shows that he can understand enough not to question me.

I am fighting my way through the brush as it tears at my skin. The wooded area is thicker than I thought but somehow still calm. As I reach the edges I hear the explosion. It's massive and I can see the fire from here. Calls of alarm go up as people rush to the site leaving post unguarded. With ease I slip from the shrubs and into a well-kept garden. The white stone path is lit from the low hanging moon. It has almost set for the night and it's eyes have nearly drifted shut.

The path seems to lead to the mansion and I follow hoping that finding Maka won't take too long. I am rewarded soon that I thought when I round a corner leading to a sitting area. Maka is crouched down tending to a patch of moon flowers. I remember my mother had some while we were growing up. They only bloomed after the sun when down and then closed before morning.

"Hello Soul." I jump a little even though I shouldn't be surprised. She must have noticed my soul the second I stepped into the garden. I take run forward so glad to see her.

"Maka, I'm so glad we found you. Please come home-"Her slap sends me sprawling to the ground as I grip my reddened cheek. For a second I just sit there to shocked to move, when I notice something. No one is around, she is not restricted in anyway, and she's not injured. _What's keeping her here?_

"Nothing. Nothing holds me here. I stay because I so choose to." She moves over to sit next to a wrought iron table. It is white and has delicate designs twisting in flowers and filigree. However, the thick file on the table draws my attention much more.

"Maka, come back with us come home. We can keep you safe." She laughs a harsh laugh that makes me flinch. No humor comes from it and her eyes bore into me.

"Safe with you? That's pretty funny all things considered. So tell me Soul, have you actually told me everything?" She motions to the chair next to her and I am drawn to sit, forgetting about the entire reason why we are here.

"I trust you with my life Maka." Her hand traces the table pulling my eyes toward it. Somehow the small and flowing movements she makes are mesmerizing.

"That doesn't answer my question. But don't worry because this does. In fact let me tell you about it." She smiles a mocking smile as she flips open to the first page of the folder and begins to read.

"Police report 2333-bochom45.

Victims: Wes (age 12), Sarah (34), and Terence Evans (48)

Suspected in home mass murder and kidnapping.

Family of three found with deep lacerations to their bodies. Mother and child with single cuts to the throat and covered in bruises, it is predicted that she was holding the young boy when the blow was delivered and both were his by the same strike. Father was found with multiple puncture wounds in non-vital areas and in areas to immobilize. Wound pattern matches to a sharp curved object made of metal. A garden scythe is the most likely weapon

Soul Evans (age 10) - missing since the date of the attack. Suspected kidnapping. 9/12/05

Statewide search and amber alert sent out. 9/14/05

No sightings. 9/20/05

Search has been discontinued. 10/1/05

Presumed dead. 3/23/06"

She slams the folder shut and I flinch despite my shaking. She only stares and I feel my heart start to freeze. "How did you know? How did you find out?"

"But you weren't missing were you? I checked the record and your family's deaths are contributed to an assassination attempt but from what I learned from BlackStar that's not right, is it Soul?" I throw the chair back trying to back away. Turning away I try to run to the entrance of the suddenly too constricted garden only to find myself trapped. Maka stands in the door way her arms crossed with her face set in stone.

"You did it Soul. You massacred your own family you monster." Her voice is cold and unforgiving. Suddenly my legs give out and I slouch onto the ground staring at my hands. They are dripping in the blood from that night and my vision blurs red.

"No…that's- that's not true. I didn't mean to-"Her eyes stab into my soul like arrows as she interrupts me, full of accusation and disgust.

"It doesn't matter what you meant to do. You killed your own family in cold blood and tortured your own father for no reason." I feel a pressure in my gut before I am sent back Maka's kick. The ground catches me as I roll into the wall. The world is silent for a moment.

"No, my father, he was bad. My mother…oh god my mother." I stare blankly ahead while Maka calmly steps forward. I don't even bring my eyes to meet hers because I am not worthy to look on that angelic face. I deserve this.

"You massacred your own mother and brother with one strike. You took their lives in their own home. I bet you never even loved them at all."

"No." Her head cocks as she examines me. I pull myself to my elbows and look at her. She can't be more than ten feet away but I feel like I'm staring for miles.

"You deny that you did this? Will you tell me that it was all everyone else's fault? You did this Soul and you need to face justice for it." She scoffs as I pull myself up using the wall for support. My vision blurs and I need to grab the wall for support. Blood drips from the side of my mouth snapping me back to reality. I will always love this girl even if she hates me. I need to show her the truth.

"No you're wrong. I did do it. I killed my own family, but I loved my mother and brother more than anything in the entire world. She taught me to read and cook. He showed me how to build forts and ride a bike. I loved them with all my heart but you wouldn't understand. Not until you have truly known me." I cough up another globule of blood and I can't help but wonder how hard that kick was. For a second I see Maka crack. Her eyes shine and I can tell she desperately wants to believe me. I have to make her.

"How could I ever know you if you never show me? All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, was you Soul. But, that was too much to ask wasn't it? I could have accepted you if you had told me. I could have helped you. But there is nothing, NOTHING on this earth I despise more than liars." She takes a threatening stance forward but I am too lost in her eyes to notice. I stare at the deep olive green that are bolted so tight that you would never guess she felt anything. But, if I look hard enough, I can see a crack, and that's all that can save me right now.

"Maka, if you ever loved me, if you ever cared about me, just trust me." I take a running start, startling her into taking a step back. When I am just a few feet away I transform and leave the rest up to her, praying that she will catch me.

Her hands rise up out of instinct and twist me around her body to slow the momentum. I take the small window and pull her soul into mine, into the Black Room.

_I hate to face the dark,_

_When I'm standing alone._

_I'd give you my heart,_

_But I must reap what I've sewn._

_You are for to kind, for someone like me._

_So I'll suffer in silence, this I guarantee._

**Me: Nuh uh**

**Om: Why do you have to sound surprised? You're the one who wrote it.**

**Me: You never have any fun do you?**

**Om: I like watching you fall, that's always fun.**

**Me: Well how about you go fall on a bed of nails and I will laugh at you.**

**Om: Oh feisty… I don't like that. *Slices head off with a meat cleaver. * I will be taking over for the next chapter. Any objects you and you talk to human resources. Mr. Sharp Kill. Enjoy at least until she gets back.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AHHH I thought for sure I posted this on wednesday. :/ I don't know what happened.**

**Thank the lord! I am back no writers block. All I needed was a really dark chapter. Enjoy the evilness. Muhahaha. **

**Fangirl: dive deeper into the dark abyss of SoulEater**

**Evansluve: Adventure time?**

**lialane:Dont get me started crying.**

**Wolfrunner: You always need comic relief, maty i introduce Ms. Patty Thompson!**

**Ivy: You may have a heart attack then.**

**Hugergames: Oh the angst, oh the pain, oh the humanity!**

**Amy: What no! This is my baby! Mine mine mine! *transforms into Kiba***

**Bookworm: Maka was hurt, I would probaby have punched him in th eface but she lives in a very different world.**

**Guest: Prepare for the water works.**

**Maka's PoV**

When I open my eyes we are in a room. The floor is checkered like a chess board and maroon and gold curtains cover the walls. In the center of the room is a perfectly kept piano with Soul sitting on the bench. I reach out to him smiling, glad to take a vacation in my own little world.

"Maka before you can judge you must see." He motions with his hand and I am compelled forward by some unseen force. I see a flash of red giggling in the dark but it disappears before I can focus.

"No! In my dreams this never happened! It's not fair! Go back to the way things were before. I just want them back to normal. Give me back my god damned dream!" he stands as I reach the piano his hand raises. I wait for a smack and flinch when he rests his hand softly on my cheek. Against my better judgment I crane into his touch.

"This is not your dream Maka. This is my mind. When we resonate this is where I draw power from, this is where I hide." Each word taints the lie I try to keep of him. I want to see my Soul, who always laughed and cared when I was upset. I want him back, not a monster.

"Stay away from me! I want nothing to do with you!" I try to pull and he lifts his hand releasing me.

"This is my hiding place, this is my truth, these are my memories, this- this is the very core of me. Everything I have ever known, everything I have ever felt stems from right here inside me. It's time you see the truth behind me. If you choose to leave then I will not stop you. The door is there, you just have to open it and you can believe whatever you want. I just ask you stay, if only for a moment." With that he sits on the bench and stretches his fingers. I feel the hold on me break and dash toward the door. I need to leave. I need to get out.

A note rings out and I pause with my hand on the door. It's just one note, one measly little note, but it stops me. Something about it shakes me to my core. It's so…sad. I turn to face Soul careful to keep my hand on the door when movement catches my eye again. A small devil like thing turns on a phonograph and a sad ballad leaks out into the room. Soul begins to play.

The notes rise and fall with grace, crying out in their pain. His eyes remain closed but the emotion can be seen written across his face. I find myself moving closer in time with the music, my steps following the song with their glides. When he looks up I am by his side, staring at his fingers as they dance along the black keys, skipping over the white ones all together.

"This is what happened Maka. Please try to remember how you once felt." The music picks up and the room around us changes. Even the devil fades away, his smile fading last. I find myself in a room surrounded by books. The window opens to a colorful back yard, filled with vegetable gardens and toys. A woman is singing as she holds a baby in her arms. She is rocking steadily as an older boy tries to peek over her lap.

The room blurs again and I am in the same room. There aren't any more toys outside and all the vegetables and flowers have died and hang in brown husks. The woman and a man are arguing and she says something he doesn't like. He reaches out and strikes her, knocking her into the floor. The man jumps on top of her, beating her until her once beautiful face is a mass of blood. Something draws my attention over to the other side of the room. Two boys are standing together the older one holding his little brother in his arms while her cries. The young Soul tries to get the man to stop but he knocks him back into the desk and says not to interfere. Both of the brothers cry.

They are fighting again. But this time it's in the kitchen. The woman has bruises on her face left from another fight shortly before. She is hiding the younger Soul behind her, putting herself in the path of the man's rage. His fist slams into her stomach and she falls over clutching it. His anger is turned to Soul who has jumped to his mother's side. He is pleading for her to be okay. The man's foot shoots out and Soul cowers from the swing he know that is coming. In a flash of white his older brother is there and he takes the kick for him. He screams for Soul to get their mother away before the man punches him into the hard metal of the sink.

This one is short. The Soul is behind the bookcase in the man's office. He is talking to a woman in a long black dress. He should be asleep but he had another nightmare. He cannot see the face that haunts his memories, only a lock of white hair. She hands him a vial of black liquid and the picture dissolves.

The man is in the Soul's room late at night. Soul screams as the liquid burns through his veins and collapses into shudders as the man scoffs. He says he is weak and will never be anything. The man walks off. A few moments later the brother walks in and cradles Soul until he stops crying. He said not to worry that he will always love him.

They are back in the study, this time much older. Soul has just returned to the house and his brother and mom are glad to see him. His father however is not. He is angered by Soul and said he had told him to leave. Soul said he only came back to take his mother and brother to where it was safe. The man punched Soul's mother in the side of the head. And she falls to the ground holding her hand to her hair. Blood leaks from the wound and she stares at it. The man screams that they are his and only his. That no one as weak as Soul can take them away. The man shoots toward his brother who is trying to help his mother up. The man raises his fist when a black and red blade shoots through the man's arm. The man screams and flings the boy back. The boy lands on his feet and bent over slightly. The smile on his face is unnerving as he bares his teeth at his father. The man steps back but sneers and goes for the brother again. Souls is faster. He cuts the man's leg and forces him to his knees. He stabs at the stomach and slices the ribs, but it's not enough. Something has taken him and pulled him deep into darkness. He raises his arm and slashes straight though the man's spine, severing his top half from his legs. Soul is coated in blood and laughs. When he returns to reality he searches for his mother and brother. When he looks past the wreckage of his father he sees them both staring ahead with empty eyes. He didn't see it but he knows. His blade went right through and killed them. It was all his fault…

I gasp as the music stops playing and I am pulled into the Black room again. Soul's fingers rest on the last notes as they die in the room. He stares down at the piano as he drops his hand off. His head swings over to me but it is still facing down, covering his eyes with hair.

"My mother used to say- to me and my brother. She would always say our white hair was as pure as the snow. We were angels that gave her deliverance. How funny that I was the one that gave her to god." He stands and a dark stick liquid seeps from the tiles of the floor. "You should leave Maka, before the madness devours your soul."

Taking a deep breath I step forward into Soul's arms. The blood creeps up my legs slowly as if devouring every taste it can get of me. "I'm not going to leave you Soul. It's my fault you're here and I will stick with you no matter what."

"The madness will devour you." He leans away long enough to look into my eyes with his last grip on sanity. The black goo has crawled up to his neck and I feel it close in around my face.

"Let it."

_I hate to face the dark,_

_When I'm standing alone._

_I'd give you my heart,_

_But I must reap what I've sewn._

_You are for to kind, for someone like me._

_So I'll suffer in silence, this I guarantee._

**Om: I bet they liked me better than you.**

**Me: I have to admit that was good.**

**Om: Yeah I know.**

**Me: Would it kill you to say thank you? I mean you never even compliment my stuff.**

**Om: It may. And that is because you never write anything worth complimenting.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Last chapter was a sad one eh? Well this one is depressing too. Great twist at the end, be ready!**

**IMPORTANT! I Om Ne. Nom am looking for a beta tester and a dievant artist for my next story( not the same people nessicarily.). It shall be rated harshly M so if this doesn't apply to you just ignore the rest of it. The story is a torture fic obviously set in the world of Soul Eater. Requirements: Strong stomach, writer yourself, understanding of what a comma is, and reliablity. For more info, PM me.**

**Fangal: I love darkness. :)**

**Evansluver: It's kind of unnerveing**

**Wolfrunner: Lol can I use that?**

**Ivy: But good correct?**

**Lialane: Lol why thank you my dear.**

**Hungergame: So sad but, what if maka doesn't?**

**Yuuki: Dang you and your heart of ICE!**

**Momo: Yeah you weren't far off. :)**

**morgan: while You are correct from the beginning of the cannon, I sixth is what go by, if you want to get tenical I refer you to mifune: the ssmuri challenges Blackstar to what hell well become. He shall walk the path of hither demother the path of the warrior. Blackstar, being the loveable hyper active charater we all love chooses to become a "warrior god" coupled with his famous phrase I will surpass god. I feel like in this AU Blackstar has accomplished that goal and since the AU doesn't actually exist at any point in the plot line i decidce it would fit better. And I understand that you are a "Fan" but so is everyone else here. YEven if you chose not to take that logical choice you can always fall on the fall back. This is fan fiction. It is in no way related to the series except for the charaters.**

**Dinos: oh the feels!**

**guest: Kiss... yeah I guess that probably would have worked better.**

"Report: alarms are going off in the west wing. Fires have originated with suspected cause of a gas leak." Medusa walks into the room angrily with her arms crossed across her chest. It would almost be cute if it weren't for the rage rolling off her.

"Of course. What's the damage?" Kami sighs and moves the paper she was working on to the side of her desk. The little girl is staring at her with her witch eyes out. The snake shape is unnerving and even though she's used to it, when Kami looks up she almost jumps. It would do no good for her to look scared of her general.

"All the conference rooms are damaged or burned down to the ground. The fire hasn't spread but we have had to have everyone on staff work on putting out the fire." In turn Medusa hates seeing Kami when she is stressed. The ex- miester slams her fist into the desk splintering the wood. Medusa jumps, despite her beautiful appearance their leader is deadly.

"The main branch is going to throw a fit. I hate dealing with those stuck up-"They pick up on a strangled cry and exchange looks. "Seems like someone has come to visit." Kami cocks her head to the side and they both stare at the closed door. No more than a few seconds later the door follows the way of Kami's desk and wood splinters shower down on the women.

" Have you seen my mummy? I want to give her a great big hug." The last word is punctuated with poison as the dust clears. Maka is standing with Soul over her shoulders and face down. The air around them cracks with sparks of power and blood drips onto the floor from the drenched weapon.

"Maka honey what are you doing? That boy is dangerous!" Kami stands up and rushes over to her daughter. It has always amazed Medusa how good of an actor she is. But then again, she had to get here somehow.

"Mother dearest. I had the most wonderful day today. Soul and I become best friends again. Isn't that great?" Kami reaches Maka just as Maka looks up and slams Soul's pole into her stomach sending a splattering of blood on the clean gold carpet. The woman flies back and onto the floor. Maka begins to laugh hysterically while Kami leans up wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Hm, I see. Medusa, take them out." She calmly rises and makes her way back to the desk. Medusa's jaw goes slack as she stares openly at her commander. "Did you not hear my order General? Take. Them. Out."

"But Ms. Albarn, that's your daughter!" They hear a crash and turn. Maka is still laughing and Soul has joined her back in human form. They have crashed into each other and are now rolling around on the floor. "And they are completely defenseless! Couldn't we just detain them?"

"I'm sorry are you disobeying my orders? While I shouldn't have to explain my reasoning to you I shall just to entertain myself. The girl has defected even knowing the darkest information we could find on her partner. She has accepted him and nothing we could say could get her back on our side. We must eliminate the threat before it gets out of hand. Now destroy them…but don't get too much blood on my carpet." Medusa still pauses, torn between what little morals she possesses. "That is an ORDER!"

"Right!" The girl turns and the two teenagers have stopped laughing. "I'm terribly sorry about this. Contrary to popular belief, I do not like killing children. Just try not to squirm too much, Ms. Albarn doesn't want this to be too messy. Double Light Serpent." Two large snakes crawl off her arms as she raises them and flicks them forward. The snakes strike toward the two teenagers pulling each other up.

"Oye Maka, it looks like someone wants to play. I think we should, all of this easy blood is such a bore." He jumps up returning to his previously blood covered state. Her hand shoots out and connects.

"If you say so Soul, although I would much rather just kill her quickly. Blood is such a pretty color don't you think?" She twists Soul around flinging blood with every movement. They are absolutely drenched. Medusa speeds her snakes forward, hoping to end this fast. The kids are giving her the creeps.

"Oh the murder, oh the joy. The flesh really is my favorite toy!" Says Maka in a sing songy voice as she flings Soul forward. Just as the two snakes are crossing over Maka dashes forward stabbing Soul viscously through their heads. The snakes cry in one brief moment before exploding into a black mess.

"I believe I told you not to make a mess. Is it that hard to slaughter two children?" Kami is sitting at her desk taking notes of her last meeting. She doesn't even look up at her own daughter's death.

"Right Ms. Albarn. I will end this swiftly." Medusa bows and then turns back to her opponents. For the first time she notices the girls usually green eyes have constricted and a spine-chilling smile is painted on her face. "Well I guess you creeps are a bit stronger than I thought. I don't feel as bad. Well, goodbye. Vector Arrow!" Arrows shoot out from under her sleeve and drives toward the couple.

Maka flips back on her hands and the arrows splinter through the carpet and into the wooden base. "Careful! That's Rosewood. Don't make me deal with this." Kami sighs and stares sharply at Medusa. She shivers under the glare.

"R-r-right. Sorry Ma'am." She turns back to the couple bathed in insanity and sighs. A couple of kids are kicking her ass. That's so pathetic. This is not the girl she glanced in the hallway earlier, something is… off. She charges forward and Maka and Soul meet her. "Poisoned bite!" The snakes snap down on Maka's wrist and Soul's blade. They poof into smoke leaving no imprint or sign of an incision.

"Damn it." Maka, not seeming phased in the least brings down her weapon on the girl's head. She dodges to the side fast enough to avoid the fatal blow but can only redirect the strike. Another splatter of blood flings onto the wall and Medusa flies back gripping her arm. "You spoiled brats! I will kill you!"

"Soullllll!" Maka whines in a very unlike her way. "Can I kill them yet? This is sooo boring." Maka pouts out her lip and look forlorn at her weapon. The scythe sighs and wildly twists around draping his blade around her neck.

"Fine, but you owe me for this. And you can guess what I'm thinking in return." A small cut is made in her neck and the blood drips down her throat. She giggles manically at the boy and doesn't seem at all phased by the pain. He transforms back into his human phase just long enough to lick blood away before he is back in weapon form.

Medusa saw her chance. "Well isn't that cute. I wasn't going to use this because of the mess it'll make, but things happen. I hope you enjoyed yourself because all that's going to be left of you is what they scrape off the walls. Snake Bomb!"

The teens charge forward with a crazed Maka brandishing her scythe with a vengeance. She stops suddenly as she feels a warm burning under her skin. Medusa still holds the hand sign that activated the bombs and she smiles evilly. The moment she releases they will blow into a mess of blood and guts. "You see when my snakes bit you I had no intention of poisoning you. I just wanted to get to your skin so I could let the little parasites absorb into you. You were a fun opponent but it is all over."

When Medusa first releases the sign everything is still; even Kami has looked up from her work to watch the outcome. Maka's skin bubbles up slowly. She stares with interest but not in fear. Her body boils up and Medusa covers her face to protect herself from the gore about to incase her.

When she looks up again Maka is back to a normal size holding her stomach. She belches and some smoke filters out of her mouth. A goofy smile is on her face and Soul seems just as unaffected. "Excuse me. Spicy food does that to me. Thanks for that, but I'm still going to kill you and drink your blood as desert."

Medusa is so shocked at her best attack failing she didn't see Maka behind her. She did see the blade only it was too late. Her head bounced away on the carpet and her body fell with a limp thud. Maka again erupted into a fit of laughing as Soul came out and joined her. The sight of two young adults laughing over the decapitated body of a child was enough for Kami. With a sigh she stood up pulling herself over her desk. Maka noticing her arrival pulled on Soul's sleeve to get his attention.

"Soul. I want more." Her hand rose slowly and pointed to her mother as a hungry grin broke out on her face.

"Anything you want, Maka." He transformed back and she cocked her head as she caught him. She dropped into a crouched stance with one long leg extended to the side and a smile still on her face.

"Mommy, I don't like you. So I'll going to kill you now, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." She giggles and rushes toward her mother already in mid slice.

"See about that." She catches Maka just as she gets close enough to strike. Her fingers hold pressure deep into Maka's temples. She stares into Maka eyes as they dilate to normal levels. She pulls her hands away and pushes Maka back. "I was watching you fight and I noticed something. You seem to have gone insane, well Soul has. You are just piggyback riding on his black blood. Now that I have taken away your shield your body goes from being as tough as a rock back to the spongy soft flesh you had before. Just a weak little girl."

Maka falls back collapsing onto the ground as Soul falls loose from her grip. He transforms back to normal and grips his head in pain. Maka is the first to recover and rushes over to his side. His chest is rising and falling rapidly as he struggles for air.

"Maka. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know that you- That he could pull you too. I'm so sorry." Maka is holing Soul in her arms. She stares blankly at him not saying a word. Somehow it makes it all the worse. "It's okay. I understand. We'll get you out of here then you never have to see me again." He coughs roughly and painfully pulls himself up. He pulls his hand away from his mouth wiping the black ooze on his jeans. That's when he notices the blood.

They are both covered in it. Every inch of them has some form of the liquid. Maka's face, her beautiful face is coated as it drips from her hair to her cheek. _This is all my fault. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted her to know me, to trust me, to love me._

Soul is pulled from his thoughts by a strangled sound. He turns to Maka with instant worry, deathly afraid someone attacked her and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Maka is sitting where she was a minute ago, her hand covering her mouth.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul reaches out tentatively and rests his hand on her shoulder. She tenses and he instantly pulls back his hand as if it were burnt. She leans forward and vomits on the floor much to Kami's annoyance. Despite what has happened Soul holds back her hair and rubs her back reassuringly. When she finally looks up there are tears in her eyes from the strain.

"I was so worried. When I saw you covered in blood a-a-and you were twitching, I thought you had-." She coughs again as her stomach tries to empty the contents it no longer holds. Soul pulls her up to meet his face and brushes the bloodied bangs from her eyes.

"You were worried about me? I was worried about you. I thought that after seeing the truth, what I really am, you would never want to see me again. You would think I was, a monster." He shies away a bit, something that catches Maka off guard since it's so unlike him.

"Hey," He feels a soft hand under his chin and pulls his chin up. Maka's beautiful green eyes are staring at him, blood is splattered on her face but he can't help but think it is the most beautiful thing in the world. "Soul, I love you. Nothing you can do will ever change that; you will always hold a piece of my heart that I will never get back. What happened in the past is the past; you can't be responsible for what someone else did to you."

Soul's gaze softens as he stares the beautiful, partially insane, woman in front of him. "You know, I can't think of any other place I would rather be right now." He leans in closer and Maka closes her eyes. In the madness of the moment, everything feels right and beautiful.

"Ehm." Both are instantly on guard and pull away before their lips graze the others. Kami is standing by her desk with an annoyed look on her face. "Well how sweet. Beauty loves the Beast. Shame that this isn't a movie or a book or else you could probably live happily ever after. But you have destroyed my office, killed my general, and have property of the United States' government that I really need back."

"Property? What are you talking about? We haven't stolen anything." Maka is helping Soul up to his feet. He is slowly recovering from the withdraw of power but his mind is still sharp.

"You." He pushes off Maka to stand on his feet wavering slightly.

"What about me?" She crosses her arms and leans against the remains of her desk. Her light hair catches the moon light making it glow white.

"You are the one who gave it to my father that night! You are the one who made me into this… creature!" Soul is nearly screaming and Maka flinches back as she sees the weapons soul fluctuate wildly. "You are the reason I killed my family! You made me a monster! I'll fucking kill you!" She takes a step forward with blood lust tingeing his eyes. The madness around him condenses on his soul surrounding it in a dark shield. He is driven by the anger and the guilt he has felt for all these years. He is blind to everything else. Suddenly, he feels a light touch on his shoulder. He turns his eyes back unable to recognize the face.

"Soul, don't lose your head. We have her outnumbered and out matched. Calm down so we can make it out alive, she wants you to go charging in." Ah right, it's Maka. Maka. The devil cries as he loses his grip on Soul. He had him! He HAD him! But that stupid bitch pulled him away. He will make her suffer for that. He will.

"Well if helps any son. It wasn't even for you. You father was one of our biggest funders so when the prototype came out he asked to try it. Special suits that live inside the body and protect against everything. A great concept. But when he died we naturally assumed that it didn't work. Who would have thought he gave it to a good for nothing son." Soul tenses again but Maka speaks before he can rise to the bait.

"I would be careful what you say Kami. You may have been a strong meister but with no weapon you are useless against us. There is nothing you can do." Soul sees her point and takes his cue. Maka catches him just as kami laughs.

"That's true. Against the two of you I am no match. However, earlier today I came upon just the cutest morsel and I just can't wait to try her out." Kami pushes a button on the edge of her desk and a bookshelf slides to the side to reveal a room of solid darkness. They both stare ready for anything to come out, except what does.

"Big sis? So-So?"

_I hate to face the dark,_

_When I'm standing alone._

_I'd give you my heart,_

_But I must reap what I've sewn._

_You are for to kind, for someone like me._

_So I'll suffer in silence, this I guarantee._

**Me: You stupid bitch how could you!?**

**Om: Oh so you're up?**

**Me: Not casey why, she was only supposed to be a minor filler character.**

**Om: Why must you ruin my fun?**

**Me: How is killing of children fun?**

**Om: And that's why no one likes you. You're always critizing.**

**Me: Sigh, thank god I'll be back for next chapter.**

_**Om: Maybe. Review!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Woooo! Last chapter. Well it has been great working/writing with you guys. I'm glad that this story got so popular and only hope that more people can find enjoyment from it. First chapter of next fic is up. It's called 15 days. Rated M… for mature. Okay enjoy.**

**Everyone: I will miss every one of you and our funny conversations.**

"Casey! Come here baby. Get away from her." Maka drops Soul to the floor and he clangs against the wood. She crouches down and stretches her arms toward the young girl with a soft look in her eyes.

"Big sis. What are you doing here?" The girl tremble slightly but she does not move. Her head turns slowly around the room, taking in everything. Her eyes land on Kami and she slowly steps toward her.

"Look don't worry about it Case, just stay away from that woman. Whatever she told you isn't true." The girl keeps walking unusually silent. "Casey? Casey! Stop, walk away right now! She's going to hurt you!"

"Maka." She stops and lowers her head to where Soul lays below her. His tip is pointed to the older woman and Casey. His eye is furrowed and is watching the event carefully. "Her eyes. Look at them."

Maka takes a breath and calms herself. Kami reaches out and tussles her hand in the girls brown hair. She can't help but think back to when her mother would do that to her. Did she really love her at some point or had it been a lie the whole time? Casey turns around to face the couple. Maka isn't quite sure what to make of it. Casey's body leans into Maka's mom's, wrapping her arms lightly around the older woman's waist. But, when you look at her face, tears streak their way down her cheeks. She may be smiling but her eyes scream for help.

"What did you do to her?" Maka picks up Soul and stands cracking her neck from side to side. Her soul's frequency sparks in the air around her strong enough to scare Soul.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kami brushes the tears from the girl's cheek lovingly. "She just missed me is all, didn't you sweetheart?"

"Yes mother." Her childish voice chilled Maka to the bone. Something about it seemed almost normal and yet robotic and metallic.

"What did you do!?" Maka yelled. The girls face wavered for a moment and her smile fell into a tragic sob. She still remained in place but she was able to spare a glance of terror to Maka before Kami pulled her back under.

"You know, I liked it so much better when you were obedient. But now, now you're so perceptive it takes the fun out of everything." Kami grabbed the girl by the wrist sneering at her daughter. "Soul Perception: Soul steal."

Maka watched in horror as the young girl her and Soul cared so much about was ripped upward. There was glowing warmth as the girl began to change. Her form melted as it twisted together, winding around itself. When the light broke Kami stood holding a golden whip with spikes jutting viscously out of every inch of the bendable material.

Soul trembled in her hands as Maka gasped. Casey's once light green soul has darkened as locks and chains bind it tightly. Inside it is quivering in terror but is forced to move of it's own accord. When Maka pulls away she is shaking in anger.

"You monster! If it's not bad enough to lead the people trying to kill us you use a CHILD as a puppet!" Soul's voice is filled with rage and bloodlust. She runs a quick scan on his soul just to be sure he isn't slipping into insanity.

"Boy you know nothing about what you are speaking of. Just be a good boy and die along with my daughter. I have this one to replace her now." Maka slightly cringes at the words. Soul knows that no matter what Kami does that she would always love her mother somewhere deep inside.

Kami takes the momentary lapse in concentration and makes the first strike. On instinct Maka dashes forward propelling Soul about her to block the hit. She feels a ripping agony as the horned rope twist it's way around him and digs into her hand.

She grinds her teeth as she slides across the floor ripping the offending element from her uncovered hand. She desperately tries to untangle Soul and Kami just howls in laughter.

"This is almost too easy!" She draws her arm far above her head and slashes it to the right. Another, string of laughter erupts as she watches Maka flying through the air stilling holding onto Soul. She tries vainly to twist herself so that her legs can break her fall but she is moving too fast. With a crunch her daughter crashes into the wall in an explosion of drywall and wood.

"Hang on. I think it's getting fun!" Kami rips her arm up again causing the still recovering duo to launch through the remains of the wall and high into the air. Jumping up, Kami slices her hand down and a wave is sent through the cord. It catches Soul and slams them downward causing the already dented ground to crack.

"Let's go one more time!" Kami rips her arm up again. In a clink of metal the whip flies free and flies into the ceiling harmlessly. Kami frowns at the team in front of her wondering how they had managed to untangle him. Her answer comes as she strikes again and Maka catches it Soul and turns him with the bottom facing the woman and pulls back. Kami is still unconcerned. "No matter. It's time I got serious anyway."

The woman assaults the teenagers with a volley of slashes. She pulls away with satisfaction, seeing the blood droplets flying through the air. A cloud of the plaster dust has been kicked up. But, why worry about seeing the target when you know they can't move. Kami shrieks with laughter as the muted cries of pain quiet down to nothing. It's a shame she is related to someone so weak.

She walks up to the cloud of dust and waits for it to settle. She holds Casey ready, just in case for some reason Maka was still alive. Suppressing this brat's soul had taken a lot out of Kami, more than she was willing to admit. She actually may keep the girl around; train her to be her new weapon.

When the dust starts to clear Kami makes out a bloodied mass. Encouraged by her success she wandered around the body poking it with the end of Casey for any signs of life. There aren't any. "As if you could have beaten me."

"Actually…" She twists up looking at the ghost above her. Maka is sitting on the rafters of the room hanging Soul idly over the side. "I believe it is the other way around."

Kami spins around and flips the body. She is so confused that it takes her a moment to recognize the slashed body of her young general. Hating that she was tricked she turns to unleash hell on the two.

But, Kami made a mistake. In the moment that her curiosity got the best of her and she spun around, Maka had ricochet off the walls and dove straight toward her. The woman only had enough time to raise her arm part of the way before it's connection with its body has been severed.

Kami screamed in pain as her hand thumped onto the floor with Casey still in tow. She fell to the ground gripping her appendage in agony. She is so lost in the pain that she loses her grip on Casey.

There is a bright flash of light as Casey's rambunctious spirit burst out of it's shell sending waves of energy radiating off her soul. She charged over to Maka, hiding behind her bloodied coat but still standing strong.

"How…" Kami trailed off as she began to cough blood. Maka slowly unhooked Casey and made her way over.

"There is one thing you didn't count on mom. There are three things that you will never defile and get away with it: honesty, respect, and my friends. You lied to me more times than I can count; you treated me like a common pest when I didn't do what you asked, and most unforgivable of all? You tried to tear me away from my family. You ever lay a hand on my boyfriend or Casey again and I swear to god I will hunt you down a murder you with my bare hands."

Despite her declining state Kami still laughed indignantly. "You can never stop me. You can never stop us. As long as I am alive I will rectify the mistake I brought into this work." Kami's eyes tinged black as she struggles for consciousness. A cool metal against her throat pulls her back to reality immediately, her body going into over drive.

Maka is standing over her hunched body holding Soul lightly at the base of her neck. One flick could rid the world of this woman forever. But could she really do it? Take the life of another human, one she once called mother?

The decision is made for her with a heavy knock on the door. A deep male voice rings through the solid oak as he shouts. "General, advancing forces approaching from the East, North, and South wings. What is your command?" The man remains outside the door knowing better than to intrude. No matter how bad the situation is, it will never be as terrifying as Kami.

"I knew it." Kami rasp out Maka pulls Soul away only nicking the older Albarn's neck. "You couldn't do it. You're too soft. You still love me."

Maka calmly walks over to Casey and grabs her wrist, on cue she changes into a coiled up whip. She intricately laces herself around Maka's forearm, forming a bracelet guard and making her easier to carry. She opens the window and Kami flinches as the rough wind bites at her pulsing wound. She stops on the sill and looks back to her mother one more time.

"No, I don't hate you. But I will never love you." With that last resounding line she dives off the edge, Kid flying down to catch her as she falls. He drops her on the ground and she heads to the gate, promising never to look back again.

~Fin~

**Om: You kidding me? That's the end?**

**Me: I may through in an epilog if enough people want.**

**Om: … You. Are. Ridiculous.**

**Me: But you love me.**

**Om: Yeah… I do.**


	31. epilogue

**Hey there people who nag me for epilogues. Here you are just a nice little wrap up chapter for you. But I must say no sequels… Sequels are badddd mojo. That's when good stories die and don't end when they should. Example: the twilight books, they should have ended after the first page. Haha but seriously no sequels, like any other work if you liked it check out my other stuff. **

**Side note: As the world of fanfaction hates me. 15 days got purged by the monitors so it is now under a new name. Counting the days, the first chapter should be up in a few days. Still High M though. Okay good bye for some, see you later for others.**

**Maka's PoV**

"I can't believe you! That was irresponsible, rash, and dangerous. And what's worse, you put half of your division in danger with your hair brained plan!" Spirit is raving like a mad man at Soul and for once I can't help respect the man. While it seems he's being hard I can tell how relived he is that Soul came home.

"I could have your rank pulled for this! I should pull you out of the field because recklessness will get you killed." To Soul's credit he is sitting on the couch unphased by the older man's words. An almost apologetic grin is on his face but with him you never really can tell.

"But… you did bring her back and that counts for something." Spirit runs a hand through his red hair and sighs. He looks at me and flashes a weak smile. It has been days since he has slept and the rings under his eyes are visible from 20 feet away.

"Thanks Pop." Soul stands and signals me to do the same. I rise slowly and Spirit just sighs. "Don't worry; I'll never let anything happen to your little girl. If I do you can come strangle me yourself."

"Whatever you little octopus head. You are just lucky that Patty was the only injury. Liz dislocated her shoulder when she was pulled her away from the wreckage. I guess she didn't want to stop smashing things." I smile as Soul nods his head. There is an awkward silence and Spirit drags the hand from his forehead down his face. And then… it happened. So quick I nearly missed it. Soul leaned over and wrapped his hands around Spirit, tightened them, and rapidly let go.

"Well Maka and I are going to go relax for a bit. Neither of us got more than a few bruises and scratches. Will you let us know about Casey?" I shudder a bit when I think about her. They have the poor thing under Stein's watch, which everyone knows won't end well. That man will probably cut her open in her sleep. But, Nygus said it was necessary since Medusa was involved, witches can leave traces of themselves behind and you never know the seed is there until it's too late. Thankfully I convinced Blair to go to…. Just in case.

"Right, you guys deserve a day off." He opens the door of his office for me and Soul. Soul grabs my hand and pulls me toward the door and I blush as he does. "Bye Soul, Bye Maka."

I sigh at what I am going to do but hell, he deserves it. Quick as Soul I turn and hug him around the waist. His face pulls into a smile and his arms tighten. "Goodbye…. Dad."

"Daddy? D-d-daddy?!" _Aw shit._ I jump back in time to avoid the flailing limbs. He runs to the window faster than she can follow. "She called me Dad! My baby loves me! Did you hear that everyone? My baby Maka loves me!"

"Maka Chop!" A book slams his head forward and nearly pushes him out. He catches his feet in time to avoid the three story drop. It's almost a shame. "Don't let it go to your head old man. I'm just too tired to control what I'm saying."

"But baby…" I stomp out the door and slam it behind me. Soul, who was watching quietly from the hallway, releases a snicker. My hand grabs for a book on the end table and he coughs to clear his throat.

"Come on, I haven't had a day off since all this started. Let's go home." I smile as he tries desperately to avoid the Maka chop. _What the hell, he saved my life. I'll let him off the hook, just this once._

"Right." I smile and drop my hand to the side, walking besides him on our way out the door. The streets are empty again but it will soon be filled with light and people. Dawn is coming and it's time for the day to begin. I buy a cup of coffee from a vendor outside the town square. As I wait for it I remember the day that honestly sealed my fate down here. It seemed so long ago.

"So…" I take a sip on the warm liquid as we both watch the streets start to fill. "Boyfriend huh?" And then the warm liquid is all over my already destroyed clothes.

"Wh- what?" I manage to sputter out as I try to clean myself up. The coffee cooled instantly and now I'm shivering in the wet clothes.

"Well, I believe that you told your mom never to touch your family or your _boyfriend_ ever again. So either that's me or there is something about Casey you aren't telling me." He is smirking in victory while I stall thinking of an answer._ Damn that smile._

"Uh… so what? I said a lot of things." _Lame!_

"Well, usually for there to be a realationship, both sides have to know about it. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, but usually the guy has the gall to ask the girl and not the other way around." _Yes! Much better, score one for Maka!_

"Ohhhh Albarn, I know you're not calling me chicken." The boy's eyes flashed dangerously and it sent shivers up my spine. _Why does he have to be so damn attractive?_

"Well not per say… just a mostly flightless bird that is closely related to the Tyrannosaurs Rex."

"Alright, but you brought this on yourself." I cock my head to the side but he says nothing. Grabbing my wrist, he takes off across the pavement dragging me behind him. We dodge carts and people who are just starting their day.

"Where are we going? Soul? ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!" He just snickers as we charge through the crowds. Suddenly He pulls me sharply to the left and we both stumble into a building. The light is blinding and it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust.

"We're here!" Soul stands purposefully by the front desk and whispers some words to the receptionist. Her blonde wavy hair seems to pour more life into the otherwise dreary room. If it weren't for the eye patch her beauty would just be unreal.

"Where exactly is here?" Soul giggles evilly and I shiver out the sound. Soul Eat- Evans is not a man who should ever giggle. A man walks out in a lab coat and I nearly jump to the ceiling. It's Professor Stein and he's covered in blood and has a sadistic grin on his face.

"Ah Soul, Maka. Just in time, everyone else came in for an after battle scan, I was wondering when you were going to show up. I can't wait; we may have to do an internal examination." Soul shivers as Stine holds up his scalpel.

"Actually Stein, we are both checked over and fine. Just came to check on everyone else." Stine nods and, somewhat disappointedly, points down the hall he came out of. Soul and I race down it, terrified he will change his mind. At the end of the hall there is a brightly lit room with very familiar sounds coming out of it.

"Patty you hellion! How am I supposed to fix this jacket? It was perfectly symmetrical and now that the button's loose it will take days to fix!" Patty is laughing and Liz is slumped on the couch in the room sighing.

"Perhaps, you could sew it back on. I'm sure it wouldn't take long." Tsubaki offered helpfully. Unfortunately her gesture only terrified Kidd more.

"Sew. It. On?!" Are you insane? I would have to find the exact same thread and then wear it to the same thickness. And THEN count the loops going around the center on the other one so I could make it just perfect." Patty is laughing hysterically now and no one has noticed us yet.

"Look subject. As a god I announce that the jacket will be symmetrical, so you can just stop worrying about it okay? Tsubaki always fixes my stuff when I rip it fighting purple unicorns." BlackStar thumbs up before lying back down on the other bed a morphine drip in his arm. It looks a little more than he needs.

"Have her fix it?! No, no, no, no, no, I will have to work on it tirelessly. Spending my next few days trying to fix this fresh hell." When Casey pops out from behind Patty I almost cry. She walks over to Kidd and stands with her hand on her chin looking very thoughtful.

"I got it! I know how to fix it." She smiles and places her hands on her hips in a very proud manner.

"Oh and what's that little one?" Kidd smiles down at her talking in a baby voice. I suppress a giggle, knowing the reaper would probably kill me.

"Just do this!" Her hand shoots out and grabs the other button on the other side. She rips back and it goes flying across the floor. The room burst into laughter as Kidd melts to the floor. "See? All better."

I am leaning on Soul trying my best to stay standing as Kidd blubbers on the ground. Finally sensing our presence Casey charges over to us. She wraps her arms around our legs and squeezes. "So-So! Big Sis! I love you, I love you, andddddd I love you!"

"We love you too Case. So how is everyone doing?" Soul rests his hand on the girls head while everyone else smiles with relief.

"I am god of the otters and will one day rule all the pumpernickel!" BlackStar offered helpfully from the hospital bed. Soul and I exchange worried looks while the rest of the room (minus the incapacitated Kidd) laughs.

"I'm sorry don't worry about him he's fine. Stein said her just over did the attacking but honestly I think he just wanted some quiet." Tsubaki smiles happily and everyone else nods their head in agreement.

"Right well, I have something important to tell you all." I turn to Soul curious in what he has to say. The boy smirks and lowers himself to one knee.

"My dearest Maka. At risk of being called a flightless T-Rex bird I ask you to be my girlfriend." Everyone 'Awe's and Casey jumps up and down.

"Does that me you two are getting married?!" Casey is jumping around throwing her hands in the air.

"I now pronounce you tuna sandwich and cardboard lawnmower." BlackStar has pulled himself up to a sitting position and tries to slide off the bed to stand. Unfortunately his legs didn't get the message and he joins Kidd on the floor. Everyone rushes over to help and I take a few steps until Soul stops me. He pulls me over by my waist and presses me against him.

"So? Am I a chicken?" I blush as his lips move against my cheek and Goosebumps pop up on my arms. I carefully shake my head and pull back suddenly very shy. "Good."

He pulls me closer and kisses me firmly. Once again I melt into him. I don't know how I was able to be around this boy so much and not have mauled him by now. The kiss somehow sinks me into another world where it's only me and Soul. Well, and the thunderous applause.

The entire group is clapping, even Kidd who, while very pale, has slightly recovered and BlackStar. Although Tsubaki is the one moving his hands and I doubt he knows what he's clapping for but it's sweet none the less. Even as we are surrounded by people a thought nags at the back of my mind, one that won't disappear.

_My mother is still out there and she will be coming after us. _I try to push it away but it pulls itself closer filling me with dread_. Even with Soul around we cannot live a peaceful life, not as long as she is alive._ Sensing something's wrong he squeezes my hand and smiles an actual smile. It's very beautiful._ Ah what the hell, he knew what he was getting into at the beginning._

We walk home quietly after spending all morning with everyone. Thankfully we all disbanded to get some much needed rest. Soul is holding my hand in his as we stroll through the noon day streets. Slowly he begins to hum a familiar tune.

I hate to face the dark,

When I'm standing alone.

I'd give you my heart,

But I must reap what I've sewn.

You are for to kind, for someone like me.

So I'll suffer in silence, this I guarantee.

Suddenly I remember the song. It was an old 90's record that my mother had lying around no matter how many times we moved. One day I got curious and pulled it out to listen to it. The song was a duet and it didn't end as sadly as it started. I pull the words from some part of my memory that had managed to remember them all.

You won't have to walk,

Alone in the night.

I will be your shield,

Your soul and your light.

A gift to the world, that was given to me.

I will never let you go, this I guarantee.

He smiles at me and continues to hum as we make our way down the path back to our home. The first in a very long one. We pass the square again and I can't help but give a classic Soul smirk as he smiles when we cross by the spot where we intertwined.

And I guess that's when I realized my fate wasn't sealed on the day of the Choosing. It was on that cold Denver night when I pulled a white haired boy out of a dumpster and brought him home. The night he opened his eyes and mine too. The night I met… Soul Eater Evans.

**Me: Awww that was so nice.**

**Om:…**

**Me: hello?**

**Om:…**

**Me: oh that's right. Om is finally being productive and working on **_Counting the days_**. Time for some peace and quiet. Goodbye everyone.**

**Om:…**

**Me:… I am suddenly very lonely.**


End file.
